Total Drama Mashup!
by Moheart7
Summary: After mysteriously waking up in an unknown location, 24 complete strangers, all of whom originating from different forms of media, find themselves being the kidnap victims and soon-to-be competitors in one of the biggest reality shows in the Multiverse. Hosted by none other than sadist, Chris Mclean, get ready to see some of your favorite characters on TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!
1. Prologue: A Game unlike any Other

**Prologue: A Game unlike any other**

Darkness, that was all he was able to see after waking up, he may have fallen asleep in a King-sized bed the following evening, but now more than ever he wished he was still there. Chris Mclean may not have been the nicest of people, in fact he was a straight up sadist compared to most and with a massive ego to boot, which of course meant he made a lot of enemies over the years, particularly the contestants that appeared on the TV shows he hosts. That fact alone, made him instantly terrified once he discovered that he had a bag over his head and found himself tired to a chair.

"Hey, what's going on here!?" he yelled, his voice muffled by the bag. "Look, if this is about all that money I owe, I swear the network was supposed to cover me for that hot tub!"

It was then another voice answered Chris's plea, one that more than likely belonged to his kidnapper.

"Silence fool!" it snapped, it's voice deep and booming as if spoken by a giant. "This has nothing to do with any money."

At those words, Chris found the bag being lifted off his head. With his vision now returned to him, he then saw that he seemed to be in a blackened room, the only source of light being a single lightbulb that hung from the ceiling, shining just over a metallic table just in front of Chris's chair, to which he found he was still bound, fully dressed in his usual getup with rope tied around his ankles and wrists. At first Christ thought he was simply in an interrogation room, but given the mysterious circumstances he highly doubted cops were behind this, what's more there only seemed to be two others in the room with him, both of whom he shrouded in darkness just beyond the light's reach.

"Well I guess that's a relief I suppose," he said, taking note of the stranger's statement. "The last thing I need is MORE lawsuits, so who are you guys anyway?"

"That is not for your concern," the second figure answered, this voice clearly belonging to a woman. "The only thing you DO need to know is that we have an offer that you can't refuse."

Upon hearing that, Chris gasped in horror.

"Oh, god, is this some kind of weird relationship thing!?" He asked in a frightened tone. "Cause I already went to prison and lord knows I don't want…"

"What!? No!" the first figure snapped, cutting Chris off in the middle of his greatly misguided sentence. "Jeez, get your head out of the gutter, dude!"

It was then that the female figure cleared her throat to grab both their attentions, clearly wanting to get back onto the real subject at hand.

"What my colleague here is TRYING to say it that we have a business proposition for you," she stated bluntly, instantly calming the other figure down and causing an eyebrow to raise on Chris's behalf.

"What kind of business? He asked sceptically, not really understanding what these two strangers could be referring to.

It was at this point that Christ could have sworn he heard the two strangers chuckle in delight and see the glimmer of the woman's pearly whites as she smiled.

"We understand that you and one Chef Hatchet had fallen on some hard times," the first figured stated bluntly. "Especially considering the lack of success of your latest Realty Television Show."

At those words, Chris couldn't help but growl in anger.

"Well that's putting it mildly," he stated, before mumbling under his breath. "Lousy Don with his stupid Race Show hogging the spotlight..."

"Anyway," the figured continued, interrupting Chris' rambling. "What if we told you that we can provide you with a show that will blow the minds of everyone alive?"

Now Chris was beginning to get interested, especially considering the fact that he now for some reason has his bonds removed, thus allowing him to move his hands again. He neither knew nor cared how he was untied without noticing who did it, because all Chris could think about now, was the opportunity for a potential new show.

"I'm listening," he said, crossing his arms with interest.

Upon hearing that the female figure then clicked her fingers, only for the light to black out a second later as it reacting to the sound, after which the room was illumined once again, only this time by several television monitors. However it wasn't the monitors themselves, nor the fact that the two strangers were still hidden due to the fact that the TVs only gave enough light to provide a basic silhouette of the two, but rather it was what was ON the TVs that made Chris stare in amazement.

"Woah," he exclaimed. "This… this can't be real."

Had anyone else have been in the same situation, they would more than likely have said the exact same thing, what, or rather WHO was on each of the TVs couldn't possibly have existed in real life.

"Oh but it is Mr Mclean," the woman figure chuckled, pulling out something from behind her back and sliding it across the table, allowing it to stop right in front of Chris. "And we want YOU to be a part of our entire project."

His interest peaked, Chris instantly began looking through the folder the figure had given him, inside it were series of documents that he was all too familiar with, namely the identity profiles similar to what he used whenever he chose contestant for his shows. Upon analysing each and every shred of paper, sometimes comparing an attached image to one of the TV monitors just to make sure what he was reading was accurate, he couldn't help but wonder, was this real or just some giant hoax? Either way, he needed more info before he gave these two strangers the satisfaction of a straight answer.

"What's in it for you?" he asked sceptically.

Once again the male figure chuckled.

"Only the chance to provide entertainment for many different people… and others." He answered, however Chris still wasn't convinced as yet.

"And how exactly are we going to get any of these guys involved?" he asked, once again looking over the files in his hand. "And more to the point, where is all of this gonna be set up?"

"Oh don't you worry about that," the female figure casually replied, clicking her fingers once again and turning off the TVs, allowing the single lightbulb to once again become the only source of light. "We will personally provide the… participants of this project. Plus we will also be providing the necessary location for all of this to take place."

Needless to say, the entire thing was beginning to sound more and more like something from a fantasy movie with every second to a highly sceptical Chris, however given the fact that his shows have unintentionally created a feral freak-show and a gigantic mutant out of two of his own contestants, perhaps now would be a good time to start believing that ANYTHING was possible.

"So what do you say Chris Mclean?" the female continued, a sense of anticipation subtly etched into her voice. "Are you willing to become part of one of the greatest shows in all of reality?"

Obviously Chris had to think about it… for a whole two seconds! Obviously there was only one answer from something as crazy as this.

"What do I say?" he said, his face suddenly gaining an excited smirk. "I say… It is on!"

#

The Ultimate Swimming Pro, that's what they used to call her, back when her title actually gave her a place at one of the best schools in Japan. But now, after everything she has been through, the only relive she seemed to have was the comfort of a somewhat decent bed, however as soon as she opened her eyes, Aoi Asahina wasn't met with such a luxury.

"Ugh… my head," she muttered, rubbing her throbbing temple in a confused manner before finally forcing open her eyes. "Wha… where am I?"

It was only then that Aoi was able to get a look at her surroundings, instead of a soft Mattress in one of the Future Foundation's many safe points, she found herself laying on a cold stone floor, beneath some kind of flame. Gazing around she saw that for some reason, she was somewhere that was nothing more than a long dark, pipe-like tunnel, the concrete walls plastered with torches every few yards, giving some form of illumination but not enough to cover everything, but it was at least enough to see that she wasn't alone here. Laying just a few feet away from her, was another girl, a girl that she had never met before, she had long, blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail, and wore what appeared to be some kind of uniform that consisted of a white blazer with long sleeves and a short skirt, both of which had red and black trims. At first Aoi thought the girl must have come from some kind of school judging from her attire, but given the fact that there hasn't been a proper school in her world for a good couple of years, maybe she was some kind of military?

"Ugh… Quelle douleur," the girl groaned, repeating the same display of a throbbing head after regaining consciousness that Aoi went through.

And she was French too!? Perhaps things were different in Europe than where Aoi was from, either way she wasn't going to get any answers about what was going on, picking up here courage Aoi that stood up and took a few uneasy steps towards the girl.

"Um… excuse me?" she uttered, making sure she wasn't too loud as to startle the girl.

However regardless of Aoi's attempt to be polite, the girl still squealed in shock upon realising that she too wasn't alone. However once the girl took a moment to calm down, she saw that Aoi wasn't a threat to her, all she saw was a girl around her age, with tanned skin, brown hair that she wore in a ponytail somewhat neater than her own, and wore a simple garment consisting of a pair of blue athletic shorts along with a red tracksuit jacket over a simple white shirt, if anything she looked pretty harmless.

"You… you are Japanese, no?" the girl said, unable to think of anything else to say. "I recognise ze accent."

Seeing that the ice had been somewhat broken, Aoi put on a polite smile and gave the French girl an answer.

"Yes I am," she said, giving a small bow of her head. "My name's Aoi Asahina, but who are you?"

With that basic but polite sign of good will, the girl returned Aoi's smile and made her own introduction.

"Ah excusez-moi, my name is Charlotte Dunois," she said, her smile quickly fading back to her confused expression. "I take it you as confused as I am about zis whole situation?"

Aoi may not have known this girl for more than a few seconds, but Aoi had to admit that she admired Charlotte's quick observation of the matter, so much so that she felt no reluctance whatsoever in giving her a straight answer.

"You can say that," she said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "So… do you think it's just us here?"

However before Charlotte could give a response, another voice echoed in the tunnel, giving answer to Aoi's question. By the sound of it the voice belonged to a man, and a slightly older one at that, not only that but he seemed to be in the same amount of pain the two girls were in when they first woke up.

"Ugh… ow to the ow," he said. "Man, what the heck did I drink last night?"

At first Aoi and Charlotte expected just another confused person to step into the light and meet his fellow supposed kidnap victims, however what stepped out of the shadows wasn't even human, at least not anymore. Rubbing a three-fingered hand on his temple, the creature that stepped out of the darkness was in fact a skinny humanoid warthog with a tusk that was short than the other, who wore what a appeared to be a punkish version of a "Tron Suit" consisting of a purple visor over his eyes like a pair of sunglasses, along with a pair of leather pants that merged into his boots and a sleeveless vest that was made from the same material, all of which seemed to have purple energy lines that also looked like they fused to his very skin, though for some reason these lines were dimmed as if out of power. Needless to say, Aoi's and Charlotte's reaction to seeing such a strange creature was understandable, albeit a little… extreme

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed, hugging each tight in terror. "PIG-MAN!"

It didn't even take the poor warthog but a second to acknowledge the girls' presence when he suddenly found himself being punched in the snout, courses of Aoi out of instinctive fear.

"OW! My piggy nose!" he yelped, falling to his knees and clutching his snout in pain. "Why is it always the piggy nose!?"

With the added pain to his snout as well as his throbbing head, the warthog was instantly at the girls' mercy for a few moments, something which Charlotte was quick to take advantage of.

"Stay back Aoi!" she insisted, ushering the Swimming Pro behind her back. "I shall handles zis…"

However before she could do anything, Charlotte realised that a certain item was missing from around her neck, an item that was most important to her and provided her main means of defence.

"MY I.S.!" she yelled fearfully. "Where is it!?"

Of course having no idea what the French girl was talking about, Aoi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"I.S.?" she uttered confusingly.

Because of this initial confusion of the matter, neither Aoi nor Charlotte were able to do anything more when the warthog suddenly got to his feet.

"Man, what the heck was that for, yo?" he demanded angrily, still rubbing his poor snout. "I only just met you!"

Needless to say, that statement was something that neither girl had expected to hear from the Pig-man, in fact both of them were completely shocked that he wasn't trying to pri them apart right at this moment.

"You're… you're not gonna hurt us?" Aoi asked fearfully, practically dreading the answer she would receive.

At those words the Warthog's scowl worsened.

"What? Just because I'm a dang warthog, you think I'm gonna maul ya or something?" he snapped. "I won't even hit a lady!"

Once again, a statement neither girl had expected to hear.

"Well, at least he's got SOME manners," Charlotte commented with a small shrug.

"Who are you, anyway?" Aoi added, curious as to the identity of this creature.

As soon as he heard those words, the Warthog's frown turned into a smirk as he suddenly struck a pose, just as though he had never heard a more flattering question.

"The name's Anton Zeck," he said, moving his whole body into poses that would make Michael Jackson jealous. "But y'all can call me Bebop, Eehee!"

"Strange name," Charlotte commented, allowing herself a sheepish chuckle at this… Bebop's eccentricity. "You are American, no?"

It was obvious that the accent Bebop had was a dead giveaway for his country of origin, but never the less it didn't explain why he would be a talking Warthog of all things. In any case, things were begging to feel stranger and stranger with every passing minute, of course Bebop's eccentric personality didn't help with keeping a collected atmosphere.

"Oui Mademoiselle," he said mischievously, taking Charlotte's hand and leaning down to give it a smooch. "And might I say how charming…"

"I shall stop you right zere!" Charlotte quick blurted out, snatching back her had with a horror-struck look upon her face. "First of all, I have a boyfriend, second, I am only 15!"

Had a record been playing at the time, all three of them would have heard it scratch right at that moment, followed by an eerie silence. After about of minute, only one word managed to Escape Bebop's mouth.

"… Awkward."

Of course it didn't take him too long to recover from that gauche moment and instantly go back into his eccentric persona.

"So what are you kids doing here anyhow?" he asked abruptly, clearly as confused as anyone else in the tunnel. "Y'all know what's going on here?"

"Clearly they don't," another voice growled, however this one didn't belong to either of the girls.

As soon as he heard those words, Bebop squealed in terror for it was a voice he was greatly familiar with, even Aoi and Charlotte were startled when they heard the voice because to them it sounded as though it belonged to some kind of monster. In a way they would be accurate with that kind of assumption, coming from the same direction Bebop did, another creature emerged from the darkness, only this one looked far more savage. This time the creature was a large, skeletal werewolf with dark, sickly green fur, a long and very bony body, along with a muzzle and a pair of hands that appeared to be made entirely out of bone, not only that but he seemed to be wearing some kind of metallic collar around his neck as his only form of attire. Behind him were two other figures, three is you included the cat in the woman's arms, however unlike the wolf these two were just as human as Aoi and Charlotte were, albeit a few oddities. The first figure was a large Japanese man, who must have weighted at least 400 pounds and stood taller a fair couple of feet taller than even the werewolf, and his outfit consisted of a white T-shirt with brown overalls, brown sandals and a bracelet similar to Rahzar's Collar attached to his wrist, not only that but along with his weight, the man also had black hair tied into a chonmage style, making him look even more like a sumo wrestler.

As for the woman with the cat in her arms, she seemed to be the most… fanatic of the trio, her brown hair arranged in a messy way, the top of which was stylised like cat ears, and she had cat-like, eyes, nose and mouth, not only that but she also had two red whisker-like tattoos on each of her cheeks, completing the "kitty face" she had going on. She also had what looked like a tail attached to the back of her small black shorts, which was somewhat difficult to see because of the purple cape she wore, of course the rest of her attire wasn't so covered up by it. She wore long black-and-purple striped leggings held up by a black garter-belt, evening gloves, and black bikini top, leaving the rest of her midsection exposed, not only that by to complete her cat-like appearance, she also wore a small, purple choker with a bell attached to it. The only thing that seemed to stand out amongst the whole attire was the same metallic bracelet clasped around her left wrist, one that was almost identical to Tohru's. No one may have known WHY this woman would wear such a thing but given the type of people she used to know back home, Aoi was a little used to see the odd furry fanatic now and then, what she couldn't accept as easily was of course the werewolf that was leading the other two, however Bebop, for some unknown reason to the others, seemed to know him.

"Woah, you here too, Zombie-Wolf?" he exclaimed, causing the said creature to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Man, for a second there I thought I was the only mutant here,"

"Unfortunately not," the werewolf growled irritably.

Seeing that there was a bit of tension starting to build up in the atmosphere, Charlotte thought now would be a good idea to ounce again start breaking a little ice.

"So… I take it you two know each other?" she asked awkwardly, only to step back in fear as the wolf snarled at her in response.

"You could say we're work colleagues," he finally answered, feeling no need to hold anything back for the moment. "The name's Rahzar, the big fella here's named Tohru, and the lady with the claws is Millianna.

At those words the large Japanese man and the cat lady bowed and waved respectively.

"Hello," Millianna said, playfully squeezing the orange cat in her arms.

Tohru and Millianna seemed decent enough, though Rahzar was clearly not one to be trifled with, especially if he was THIS hostile to Bebop seeing how the two were supposed to be allies in a manner of speaking. Of course neither Aoi's nor Charlotte's nerves were aided in the slightest by yet another sudden development.

"PLEASE Senorita!" Millianna's cat protested, struggling in her arms. "This is most undignified!"

And now the cat talks, at this point Aoi's headache began to feel a whole lot worse merely out of feeling overwhelmed.

"We awoke just a little further down this tunnel," Rahzar continued, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "We've no clue as to what is going on, or how we got here in the first place."

"I assume you three are under the same circumstances as we are?" Tohru asked politely.

Though hesitant at first, Charlotte felt no need to hide anything since everyone here seemed to be in the same boat.

"Oui," she snaered. "Ze last zing I remember was going to sleep in my bedroom last night, before I know it I am waking up here with a splitting headache."

"The same thing happened with me!" Aoi chimed in, instantly reacting to the sudden familiarity.

"Me too, yo!" Bebop added, having the same realisation.

Hearing this Rahzar tapped his bony chin with thought, clearly this was a scenario that he had heard before from Tohru and Millianna, and more than likely experienced himself, whoever it was who did this to them, they clearly knew enough to somehow drug everyone here in their sleep and keep them unconscious long enough to bring them here. Of course this was only a theory, but it was better than going on nothing.

"It appears that we have all been brought here for some particular reason," he noted. "What that reason is, I can't say for sure."

"So what do we do now?" Tohru asked curiously.

Rahzar couldn't help but growl at that.

"The tunnel behind us comes to a dead end from where Millianna and I woke up," he explained, once gain point a thumb behind him. "I say we keep going down the other way until we reach an exit."

Not that it wasn't a good a plan as any at this point, but given the fact that the skeletal wolf basically said it with an arrogant attitude as though he were already in high-command, it didn't give any of the others the ability to have any good opinions about him.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Bebop demanded, voicing everyone's poor opinion of the wolf.

All of a sudden Rahzar then snarled ferociously and snatched Bebop by the neck, lifting him off his feet and bringing him to his face.

"Keep in mind that I'm field-commander when Tiger Claw's not around, pork-chop!" he snapped angrily, his dead, yellow eyes glowing in the dark like a demon. "So if you got something to say about it… "

"N… no man!" Bebop squealed fearfully. "We cool!"

No one else may have known who this "Tiger Claw" was, but in any case they were relieved to see that Rahzar was satisfied with Bebop's answer, at least enough to release his grip on him and proceed to take the lead. After that moment of fearful suspense, the others soon looked at each other in uncertainty, after a few brief moments Tohru, Bebop and Millianna then gave a nod towards each other and followed Rahzar further down the tunnel, disappearing from sight as they left the light of the torch above them, passing by a hesitant Charlotte and Aoi.

"You think we should go with zem?" Charlotte asked nervously.

"Well, personally I don't see any other option," Aoi admitted, letting out a heavy sigh. "I mean, what else CAN we do?"

As much as charlotte hated to admit it Aoi did have a point, it was bad enough that she found herself lost in an unknown location, but it would seem that the only option everyone seemed to have was following Rahzar's orders, even though it looked as though Rahzar was willing to maul anyone who stood up against him. Regardless of however she looked at it, they didn't seem to be any other outcome of what happens next.

"Oui, we have no choice," Charlotte finally admitted. "Let us go then."

And with that, the two girls hurried along and followed Rahzar and the others further down the tunnel.

#

To say that the walk down the tunnel had been uneventful would have been an accurate description, after about half an hour of walking, there didn't seem to be an end to it, what's more it was at this point the torches began to become a little scarcer, leaving bigger gaps of darkness in between them. As they walked, the tension between each and every one of the group seemed to increase with each passing moment, for example Aoi seemed to be having mixed feelings about her new acquaintances, Charlotte and Millianna seemed decent enough, even if the latter did seem a little odd, and despite his Size, Tohru didn't seem dangerous, Bebop and Rahzar on the other hand… well, to her they seemed way too suspicious for her liking, not that she judged them solely on their appearance, but their mannerisms just seemed a little… off. Of course this train of thought was shortly interrupted when the group came to a sudden stop, the reason: even more new faces.

"Looks like we're not the only ones brought here," Rahzar commented, with a heavy growl.

Peering over the werewolf's spikey body, the rest of the group saw that Rahzar's statement was indeed accurate, for just a few feet away from them, standing at what looked like a dead end in the tunnel, was indeed even more people… along with a few other creatures that were clearly not human. For the moment none of them seemed to take notice of the new arrivals, the reason being was that their attention all seemed to be focused on a certain powerfully built man with relatively enormous forearms and light blue hair, who at this moment in time was focusing all of his efforts in trying to punch a hole through the steel wall. Of course his efforts were in vain, seeing that no matter how many times he punched, there was no amount of damage being made… even with his metal hand doing all the punching.

"DAMN IT!" the man snapped angrily, steam literally spurting out of his metal nose. "Not even a stinking dent!"

Clearly everyone must have had the same idea that Aoi and the others did, only to find this metal wall blocking their path, it was at this point that Aoi seriously began to imagine that she was simply going mad, this whole situation just seemed to be a little too much to take all at once.

"What in Tarnation!?" a freckled blond girl wearing a Stetson hat exclaimed, finally noticing the newcomers. "There are even more of us now!?

Hearing this, everyone then turned to Aoi and her group, allowing everyone to see each other in full detail, needless to say some of the individuals were far beyond what Aoi had considered normal. There were of course the humans, many of which didn't seem that odd, then there were the severally weird ones, like a second werewolf wearing tattered blue pants and golden knuckledusters, a pair of red skinned girls wearing identical cream-coloured uniforms, even a walking skeleton with an afro. Of course there was one individual in particular that caught Charlotte's interest the most.

"Is zat… a dragon?" she uttered, taking note of the black-scaled reptile scrawled out on the ground next to the metal wall.

At this point, Aoi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well we have a talking cat, a skeletal werewolf AND a giant talking pig, so why not?" she commented sarcastically.

It was a notion that was easily shared amongst everyone else, it was clear that the tension between everyone was at hull height, some of them even looked like they had been in a scuffle before Aoi's group had even arrived, albeit leaving nothing more than a few scratches. Still, at least everyone didn't seem to be tearing each other's throats out, which in Aoi's opinion was a welcomed sign, at this point another girl spoke up, one who was roughly Aoi and Charlotte's age with mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs, and clearly one who appeared to be on the brutish side.

"So, you guys got kidnapped too, huh?" she asked bluntly, earning herself a nod from the newcomers before turning to the red-skinned girls. "So how many does that make?"

At those words, the red-skin girl with the green hair put on a smirk and spoke up.

"Well, now including the seven to arrive, that would put us at an even number of 24 altogether," she answered casually.

"Of course the reason as to WHY we are here remains uncertain," the second girl added, her hairstyle consisting of a light blue ponytail.

Aoi just couldn't believe what she was hearing, EVERYONE was completely clueless about why everyone was here!? Letting out a sigh, she couldn't help put pull at her own hair in frustration. Suddenly her train of thought was cut short when one of the new faces came walking up towards her, an average built, tanned man with messy spiked brown hair with a goatee beard and a small hoop earring in his right ear.

"Let me guess," he said casually. "Went to bed, and woke up here?"

At first Aoi didn't think that this guy was going to be easy to talk to, judging from the way he acted it was though he was one of those moody kinds of people, the ones who were sceptical, sarcastic and didn't have much of a care about anything. But, Aoi wasn't the type of person to be rude so regardless of her first impression of the man, she answered his question.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, giving him an uncertain shrug for emphasis.

Hearing this, the man merely rolled his eyes and walked away, no doubt it was the same story he heard amongst everyone else here. At this point, Aoi couldn't help but listen in on the conversations everyone else was having, granted there was a lot of mistrust in the air but at least there was talking.

"What I want to know, is why some of us are wearing these stupid pieces of jewellery!" the second werewolf growled, tugging at the metal collar around his neck.

"Agreed," Rahzar growled, joining in the conversation and pulling at his own. "Not only that, but none of us seemed to be able to get them off."

It was only then that Aoi had managed to notice that Rahzar, Millianna and Tohru were indeed not the only ones wearing the metal bands around their necks/wrists. What's more it seemed that Rahzar was accurate in his assumption that no one seemed to be able to get them off since some were still struggling to do so when Aoi and the others arrived. And not only that, it would seem that some important items seemed to be missing too, such as Charlotte's I.S. whatever that maybe, something called a "Duel-Disk" belonging to a blond girl wearing a blue and white uniform, and some kind of horn belonging to a dark skinned man wearing a fedora and shades, and who was also wearing a metal bracelet for some reason. Suddenly all the murmurs came to a sudden halt when the torches of the tunnel went out, shrouding everything in darkness, during this unexpected development, Aoi had to bite her lip to force herself not to scream, of course that didn't stop some of the others from doing so. It was then that another light appeared in the middle of the group, one that had a blue tone in colour and flickered like static, but if the sudden appearance of the light was weird enough, the voice that came with it was even stranger.

" _Testing! 1.2. Testing!" it said. "Is this thing on?"_

Needless to say this new occurrence startled several members of the group.

"W… what pray tell is that?" a teenage boy wearing a chef's uniform stuttered nervously.

At those words, another teenage boy rolled his eyes… all three of them.

"I believe THAT is our host," he stated bluntly, causing several heads to turn in his direction.

But shock aside, the three-eyed teenagers assumption may have been right on the money, for at that moment the flickering light reshaped itself and before everyone's eyes, formed into the shape of a 30-odd aged man with gelled up black hair, beady eyes and a huge chin with some stubble, who wore an outfit consisting of a navy blue shirt with white sleeves, brown cargo pants and a pair of black sneaks, though it was hard to tell that due to all the blue light surrounding him.

" _Welcome, one and all,"_ the man announced cheerfully. _"And thank you for all arriving here in one piece. To be honest I was a little sceptical about you lot being gathered here without tearing each other apart, but hey, who knew?"_

That confirmed it! This man, whoever he was, was indeed the one you kidnapped everyone, or at the very least was involved. As anyone would come to expect, a lot of people were pissed off once the words came out of the man's mouth.

"I'd like to tear YOU apart pal!" the second werewolf snarled, launching himself at the man in a fit of fury… only to phase through him and hit the wall behind him.

After that act of violence the man's holographic image merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever dog-breath,"_ he said uninterestingly, easily brushing off the werewolf's act. _"First, let's have some introductions, I'm your host, Chris Mclean, and I'm sure you all are probably wondering how and why you all here today. Well I am pleased to say that you were all chosen to take part in one of the most unique television shows to ever be broadcast!"_

Once again, shock and surprise filled the tunnel as the last few words exited the hologram's mouth, this guy was a TELEVISION host!? Even those who didn't even know what a television show was, were beginning to feel uneasy at this sudden burst of news.

"Say, what!?" Rahzar snarled.

"Sacrebleu!" Charlotte added.

"What's he getting at?" the dragon, though aloud, being one of the few here who didn't know what television was.

" _This show will test your physicality, your mental skills, your social lives,"_ Chris's image continued, enjoying every second of seeing the look of terror on everyone's faces. "B _asically, you're ability to survive the new environment me and a few friends had set up for you!"_

Now things were beginning to get all too intense for Aoi to take, this whole situation was becoming way too familiar to what she went through in Hope's Peak Academy, waking up in an unknown place, the group of strangers, even down to the mysterious host! And the way the host described things, it sounded as though she might just be in for another killing game!

"Is this some kind of sick joke!?" she snapped, voicing not just her own frustrations, but everyone else's as well.

" _No joke, sweetheart,"_ Chris replied with a smirk, much to Aoi's chagrin. _"It's all bought and paid for by our generous sponsors, and they have chosen all of YOU to compete. And since there is no other way out other than means of transportation that is only known to myself and few others, basically you all don't have a choice in the matter other than to take part."_

At those words it became clear that no matter what anyone said, things were NOT going to go their way from this point onward, whatever happens next, it was NOT going to be good.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Tohru uttered nervously, beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

" _Hehe, as you should big boy,"_ Chris chuckled, his grin soon widening as he made his next announcement. _"So just sit back and relax folks, cause this is where it all begins! Welcome to the very first instalment of… TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!_

#

 **Author's Note:**

 **As our host as stated, Welcome to the First instalment of this new fic, which was inspired by the works of TheMasterKat, and my own personal meme (Please see the Gallery in my DA Account)**

 **Before we continue this fic, you should know that much like the talented TheMasterKat, I plan on having you readers get involved with this series in order to see if I can make it even better. As such I shall be taking suggestions for challenges the competitors will take part in. If you have a suggestion, please feel free to leave a Comment/review with as much detail as possible.**

 **Well, see you soon guys, I hope this first chapter is to your liking :D**


	2. Chapter 1: And they're off: Part 1

**Episode 1: And they're Off: Part 1**

At first there was nothing but total blackness, however soon we are greeted by a spotlight shining upon a single red leather swivel armchair, it's back showing to the viewing audience, seconds later it turns to reveal a certain narcissistic host slumped in it with a huge grin on his face.

"Yo! It's great to be back folks!" he greeted. "And welcome the return of one of the hottest shows to ever some to T.V.! I'm you're host, Chris Mclean, and let me tell you, THIS season of Total Drama is gonna blow your minds!"

We then cut to Chris walking beside a large of T.V. monitors, all of which were displaying nothing but static.

"Here's the deal," he continued, his grin still plastered on his face. "Much like previous seasons of this show, a number of competitors will go against each other in order to win some big cash. However this time there is a major twist, cause this time we are getting a whole NEW set of contestants! Now I know what you're thinking, this tired trope has already been done, right? Well not like this folks! Cause this time, some of our new competitors aren't even human!"

In order to emphasis his point, Chris then stopped at one of the monitors and clicked his fingers, upon which the static changed into an image of a snarling, skeletal werewolf snapping at the screen.

"I know, creepy isn't it?" Chris chuckled. "And this isn't CG or animatronics folks, this guy is a living, breathing creature, one of 24 that we have brought right here to this all new location!"

The scene then cuts to Chris leaning up against one massive screen, one that was displaying all 24 competitors.

"These unique individuals, each of them hailing from an entire realm completely different our own, are just a prime example of what the massive Multiverse can provide!" he continued, gesturing towards the screen. "Hard to believe, I know! Turns out we ARE in a Multiverse, my suggestion is just to go with it, that way we can all save ourselves a headache. Anyhoo, much like every other series of Total Drama, these weirdos will spend the next several weeks competing in challenges against each other, then face the judgement of their fellow teammates in order to stay in the game, and keep the chance to win a massive cash prize."

The monitor's image then zooms in to the terrified faces of each competitor, all the while Chris continues his speech over the imagery.

"Now of course given the fact that it's obviously difficult to believe that these clowns are from different realms, we had to make a few arrangements in order to get them all here," he said, the camera soon panning back up to his face. "In other words, in order to save on difficult explanations, followed by a trip across the realms that even I don't understand, my new sponsors and I did the next best thing… we drugged them in their sleep and then kidnapped them! Hehe, hilarious!"

The scenery then cuts to Chris once again, sitting in his armchair with a remote in his hand, the large monitor now sitting behind him.

"Of course this method was easily going to tick everyone off so obviously, we made arrangements for my personal safety…" he said, pressing a button on the remote.

As soon as the button was pressed, an identical image of Chris Mclean made of blue light appeared right next to the chair, an image that spoke with Chris's exact voice.

"With this hologram, not only I be able to look awesome in neon blue, but I can also host my show without the risk of any of the competitors tearing my head off," it said, before disappearing completely once the real Chris pressed another button on the remote.

"What's more, it means I get to relax in this cushy studio while the looser actually in the game run circles around each other." The real one continued. "Now before we go any further, let's meet the contestants…"

He then pressed another button on the remote, and pointed it to the monitor behind him, upon which it returned to static before showing each contestant individually. First we see the face of a pudgy, Japanese boy with rosy cheeks, brown hair and wearing a chef's uniform.

"This young scout may be a little perverted at times, but I hear he makes a mean Beef-Stew, and hey, the perverseness makes for good T.V." Chris said, introducing the first one. "Hailing from the 77th class of Hope's Peak academy, I give you…"

It was then that the contestant's name was displayed in big, bold letters right under his image just as Chris announced it.

 **TERUTERU HANAMURA!**

And thus this was beginning of the cycle of introductions, with each image and name displayed for each contestant as Chris listed them out. Next up there was an image of a large man with light blue hair, wearing nothing but a pair of sunglasses, an open Hawaiian shirt and a black speedo.

"With a body full of literal iron, he's big, he's loud, he has the habit of saying the word: Super every 10 minutes, please welcome…"

 **CYBORG FRANKY!**

After that came the image of a beautiful brunette woman with hair that strength down to her back, wearing a pair of red pants and nothing on her upper body aside a blue bikini top, revealing both her assets and the strange tattoo that was on her left waist.

"She hails from a world of wizards, knows great card tricks and can chuck back an entire bar and then some with getting plastered, here is…"

 **CANA ALBERONA!**

The camera then panned to two, red-skinned girls wearing identical cream-coloured uniforms, one had long green hair while the other donned a blue ponytail and wore square shaped glasses.

"Two Sister obsessed with rules, discipline, and are a whole lot of fun to piss off, coming straight from the depths of the underworld…"

 **SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS DAEMON!**

The image then switched to a dark skinned man, also wearing sunglasses, but also wearing a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear, a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose, blue tie wrapped around the collar.

"Coming to you from the Combat School of Atlas, he's big, he's wild, he is totally funky…"

 **FLYNT COAL!**

Next up, was an image of a tanned teenage girl, with brown hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing a red sports jacket.

"Not only is this gorgeous gem an Ultimate High School Swimmer, but this is not the first broadcasted game she's ever played, please welcome the lover of all donuts…"

 **AOI ASAHINA!**

After that came the image of another girl, one sporting an attire in tribute to all thing's feline and holding an orange cat in her arms.

"One's a another spell caster with a deep obsession with kitties, and the other is a sword swinging feline straight out of a fairy tale, I give you…"

 **MILLIANNA FELIDAE AND PUSS IN BOOTS!**

The camera then panned to a very large Japanese man, in both size and weight.

"Starting life as a criminal enforcer, now living his life a full-fledge Chi-Wizard, say hello to…"

 **TOHRU KUSUMI!**

The image then changed to that of a dark-skinned woman with green hair and blood-red eyes, wearing an intricate white top and a cropped olive-coloured undershirt along with a pair of white pants and brown chaps.

"Also hailing from a Combat School, this little minx can give anyone a run for their money, give a warm welcome to…

 **EMERALD SUSTRAI!**

Next up, an image of a Skeleton donning a large grin and a massive black afro.

"Coming from the same Pirate Crew as Cyborg Franky, this singing swordsman has an eye for the ladies and a love for the violin, here is…"

 **HUMMING BONES BROOK!**

After that, the image changed to two werewolves butting heads against each other, one with light blue fur wearing navy jeans and gold knuckle dusters, and one skeletal looking monster with hands and spikes made up of solid bone.

"Two savage wolves, one a beast from the Digital world, the other an assassin turned mutant, please welcome…

 **WEREGARURUMON AND RAHZAR!**

The camera then panned to a blond girl wearing a blue and white school uniform, looking at the two wolves with much irritation, next to her was another girl around the same age, this one having mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs and was watching the wolves fight in delight.

"And here are the girls with attitude, one a talented duellist, the other a girl with serious clothing issues, say hello to…"

 **ALEXIS RHODES AND RYUKO MATOI!**

Once again the image changed, this time to that of a young man with black hair, light green eyes and wearing a nervous smile on his face.

"Next up, a guy who went from Pro-bender to LAVA-bender, here is…"

 **BOLIN CHIKYU!**

After that it was an image of a teenage boy with pink hair, grey skin and donning a pair of curved horns and three eyes, an evil smirk etched across his face.

"Another spawn of the underworld, he's cruel, he's angry, he's…"

 **TOM BALAM!**

After that, the camera once again panned to an image of two teenage girls, one with pale orange skin with freckles, wearing a Stetson hat, and the other had light blue skin with hair that was a darker shade tied up into a large ponytail.

"Two girls from Canterlot High School, one's a country farm girl, the other an airheaded siren, we have…

 **APPLEJACK AND SONATA DUSK!**

The image then cuts to a medium sized man, with messy brown hair with a small goatee on his chin, wearing a green shirt with an orange vest.

"He's sarcastic, scared of death, and has a penchant for pursuing attractive women, say hello to Extreme Ghostbuster…"

 **EDUARDO RIVERA!**

Once again the camera panned, this time to a small, black scaled dragon with six horns and emerald green eyes.

"Once known as the terror of the skies, now a master of the dark elements, here is…"

 **CYNDER!**

The camera then panned again, this time to Cynder's right to reveal a bipedal Warthog, donning a Tron-like outfit and a purple Mohawk.

"Former thief turned mutant, this walking pork rind puts the wow to the wow, here comes…"

 **BEBOP!**

Then the final image popped up on the screen, an image of a pretty teenage girl with long blond hair tied into a loose ponytail, wearing a white uniform with red and black trims.

"And finally, hailing from the prestigious I.S. Academy, a sweet, young representative of France, let's all give a sweet Bonjour to…"

 **CHARLOTTE DUNOIS!**

With the final introduction made, the scene then cut back to Chris sitting in his chair, his smug grin still plastered on his face.

"Quite the collection of weirdos don't you think?" he chuckled. "And each and every one of them will bring a whole new meaning to the word, Drama. But in the end, by the time this series ends only one will remain standing and will be rewarded with a small fortune, which they will more than likely blow in a week. To survive this game, they'll have to battle, crazy challenges, the return of Chef Hatchet's disgusting food, and each other, and every moment will be caught on hidden cameras which we have place all around the new setup, the details of which I shall reveal later on. But first, I have to address a few things to our contestants, who in fact…"

#

"…have been listening to this whole announcement via my hologram," the Chris hologram concluded, shocking the entirety of his captive constants. "What up guys!"

Needless to say, ever since Chris's hologram appeared before them, the entire group of "contestants" were on the edge of their seats, so to speak. With every word the hologram spoke each new passing moment became a whole new traumatic experience, they were all being broadcast on a REALITY SHOW!? Even those who haven't the slightest idea what such a thing was were beginning to feel uneasy.

"Wait, so this all supposed to be some kind of game?" Cynder exclaimed, desperately trying to piece together just what she had just heard from the hologram.

Of course that wasn't the ONLY shocking news to everyone, to be more specific, there was one fact in particular that stood out from the rest.

"We're all from different worlds!?" Applejack gasped, glancing at everyone around her, granted she was aware of different worlds due to past experience but even this was too much to take all at once.

That was but a few of the series of questions that came as a result of Chris's big reveal, of course, the narcissistic host didn't like being interrupted while he was trying to do his job.

"Hey!" he snapped angrily. "Host talking here! ZIP IT!"

Had he done this regularly he probably wouldn't have had much luck, but now thanks to the new volume control that came with his new hologram, Chris's new voice had become so loud that it rang in everyone's ears as they were forced to cover them in in agony. With silence once again filling the room, Chris then cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"Okay, so as I was saying," he said. "All of you have been brought here for a few special reasons, mainly because of your talents, talents that are not normally seen on regular Television and thus will be much better for ratings. For the next several weeks, the game zone that lies beyond this Titanium door will be your new home, the individuals standing around you will be teammates, your competition, maybe even your friends, the one who manages to stay in the game the longest, will go home with the ultimate prize, ya dig?"

Obviously this statement was met with mixed reactions, some still kept their anger, while others started to become a little intrigued, even Aoi couldn't help but wonder just what kind of game this Chris character had in store for them, granted the circumstances about it were bad but at least they didn't seem to involve some awful like killing each other… right? Of course there were still those who were still sceptical that Chris was even telling the truth.

"Oh? And what if we refuse to compete?" Flynt asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Surprisingly enough, Chris actually smirked in response, almost as though he were expecting such a question.

"Well then it would be real shame for you," he said playfully. "Because if you refuse to play, then you will miss out on winning the huge cash prize of… 10 MILLION smackaroos!"

Needless to say, that sudden revelation brought about even more shocked exclamations.

"NYA!?" Millianna gasped, instantly dropping Puss in the process, finally freeing him from her obsessive grasp.

"Te… ten MILLION!?" Emerald stuttered in response, her heart pounding at the very idea of so much money being offered.

"You're kidding us, right?" Eduardo added, sharing in Emerald's shock.

As anyone would come to expect sooner or later, Chris only relished in his amusement upon seeing everyone's shocked faces.

"Oh it's no joke my friend," he chuckled. "Thanks to the generous efforts of my new sponsors, I was able to increase the usual value of the prize, I bet that peaks the interest, don't it?"

But Chris didn't even need a vocal answer, their still shocked faces was more than enough to satisfy.

"Okay then," he continued. "Now that you are all fully aware of the situation, it's time to jump straight into your first challenge!"

At those words, the shock going through everyone grew even worse, they were being forced to get into this so-called game so soon!? Just what kind of twisted character was this guy!?

"Wait, what!?" Aoi exclaimed instinctively.

"You can't just do this to us!" Tohru snapped, sharing in her plight.

"Yeah, we haven't had time to process all this yet, yo!" Bebop added.

And thus the rabbling started up once more, but once again, Chris was quick to silence them all with his new volume control.

"Too bad!" he snapped. "I got an appointment with my stylist in an hour, and I'm not waiting any more time than I need to!"

After that, every once again fell into silence, if only out of sparing their eardrum's from the hologram's loud voice, which was all the worse for Rahzar and Weregarurumon's sensitive ears.

"Anyways, back to the challenge," Chris then continued, clearing his throat before finally giving out the new details. "Beyond this door is what's known as the Labyrinth of Stone, inside you will find a series of tunnels all them leading to the residential area where all of you will be spending your evenings during your stay here. The object of this challenge is to choose a tunnel and make it to the residential area before any of the others do, but be careful, some tunnels are longer than others, and some of them may have a few… hehehe… surprises hidden inside, so let's begin shall we?"

It was then that Chris's image then clicked its holographic fingers, upon which everyone was slapped in the face with yet another surprise as the metal wall slowly began to rise, revealing an even darker cavern just beyond. Of course unlike the tunnel they were in now, this one looked more like a natural cave, complete with stalagmites and stalactites, giving it an evil look atmosphere as torches of eerie blue light gave it minimal illumination. When the wall finally disappeared into the ceiling, the contestant merely stood and stared down this new tunnel with a gulp of fear.

"Man, that is one spooky tunnel," Teruteru gulped, beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

"Ah agree with ya on that one, partner," Applejack added, quivering in her boots.

So this was it then? This was the star of the first challenge? But even if they all went through with it, there was still no guarantee that this didn't lead into something horrible, after all there was no telling whether Chris was lying or not. Of course this suspicion wasn't exactly put at ease once the host said his next piece.

"Oh and before you go in, there is one more thing I forgot to mention," he said, his smirk widening even more. "A lot of you may noticed the metallic bracelets and collars that have been placed on you, while others seem to have some missing items, well my friends, the explanation is simple… the metal bling are ability inhibitors and WE have your goods!"

As expected everyone once again gasped in horror, THAT was why some of them had the metal around their wrists and necks!? Not only that, but their missing items were in the possession of some game host, how much worse could this day get!?

"Sacrebleu!" Charlotte gasped, placing a hand on the empty space beneath her neck, where her I.S. should be.

"You thieving bastard!" Franky snarled, steam literally fuming out of his metal nose.

"Hey Language!" Chris' hologram retorted. "C'mon, let's keep this show PG shall we!? Now as I was saying, the reason WHY we have taken such measures is due to another object of the challenge (image) throughout the tunnels you will see at least one of these cubes floating about, and for those of you who have played Mario Kart you will guess that each of these cubes will act as a power-up for each of you, meaning that should you so much as touch one then you will receive your skill-rights. In other words, you touch a cube, then you will either get your abilities back, or your powerful objects will be returned to you."

Well at least that was SOME good news, of course that is if this Chris guy actually WAS telling the truth. For some, namely those who actually were either wearing a piece of metal or had their items stolen, they may just very well had no choice but to believe what Chris had just said, then again for those like Aoi, who didn't have anything taken from her, and most certainly didn't have a piece of metal on her wrist, the news was a little bit more hard to trust.

"Wait, so my I.S. is somewhere in zere?" Charlotte thought aloud, nervously pointing at the new cavern.

"That and no doubt, my Duel Disk," Alexis added, having heard the girl's mutters.

Weregarurumon couldn't help but growl at that.

"Well, the sooner I get this thing off the better, I say, he commented, once again tucking at the band around his neck.

Choosing to ignore everyone's complaining this time, Chris then continued explaining the basics of the challenge.

"But be warned people," he said, once again putting everyone on edge. "There may be 24 of you but only TWELVE cubes in the tunnel, meaning even if you get all of them, only HALF of you will receive their rewards. Which means, that this will be all the more fun to watch! Hehehe."

And there was the catch! In retrospect everyone should have known that there had to be something more to what Chris was dishing out, they may not have known him for more than a few seconds but even now none of them couldn't stand his character in the slightest.

"Anything else we should know?" Kneesocks asked, voicing everyone's curiosity whether or not this sadist had any more twisted rules to dish out.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't

"Um… no actually," he replied, tapping his chin with thought. "I guess that's about it for now, so without further ado…"

At those words, the hologram then struck a pose as if readying himself for a big reveal whilst also pulling out a small blow horn from behind his back.

"Let the race for the finish begin!" he declared. "On your marks… get set… GO!"

Of course, even after he sounded the horn, indicating that the first challenge had indeed begun, none of the contestants took a single step, much to Chris's confusion.

"Uh… hello? I said, go!" he stated, quickly starting to get irritated with how things were going. "Why isn't anyone moving!?"

Seeing that his attempt to start the challenge was seriously lacking in results, Chris was soon beginning to get angry, not only that but Rahzar seemed to be insistent on riling him up.

"Look here, you miserable little twerp!" he snarled, pointing a claw towards the hologram. "We're done playing around with little farce of yours, so just cut the crap and tell us where the exit is right now!"

Hearing this at least half of everyone in the room nodded in agreement, even Aoi, who was clearly hesitant in Rahzar's character, especially after finding out that he used to be, if not still, an assassin, had to agree wolf the wolf-mutant's statement.

"Yeah, you can't just keep us here like this!" she snapped in addition, obviously not wanting to go through what she did back in Hope's peak, even if the circumstances were a little different.

Had Chris been less of a professional then he would have easily blown a gasket and lash out at them for speaking to him in such a way, however everyone would soon come to realise that Chris Mclean has a somewhat… shiftier way of doing things.

"You know what? Fine!" he stated. "I didn't want to have to do this but… release the Grievers!"

"Release the what now!?" Franky exclaimed in response, not liking where this was going in the slightest.

Suddenly the whole tunnel echoed with a bellowing snarl, one that made even Rahzar's hair stand on end.

"Please tell me I was just hearing things," Alexis gulped nervously.

However that statement turned out to nothing more than wishful thinking once Bolin decided to turn his head.

"Uh… guys?" he stuttered fearfully, pointing towards the tunnel behind them with a look of terror etched across his face.

As soon as everyone turned their heads in the direction, Bolin was pointing, they too gasped in horror. No more than a few yards down the tunnel, and getting closer by the second, their many metal appendages reflecting of the hissing glow of their eyes, several large bulbous creatures with spikes, shears, and rods protruding out of their bodies were all rushing towards the group with a look of hunger upon their disgusting faces.

"Santa Maria!" Puss screamed, quickly taking off into the new tunnel as fast as his little cat-legs could carry him.

"RUN!" Applejack added, doing the same.

Now normally there were some members of the group such as Rahzar, Weregarurumon, even the Daemon sisters, who would actually be excited to gets their combat skills on creatures such as these, however given the fact that no one had their abilities AND there seemed to be no end to the creatures as they continued to swarm the tunnel like an army of ants that were bigger even than Tohru was, everyone was in the same state of mind where simply running away sounded like the very best course of action. Within a matter of seconds, all 24 contestants ran for their lives into the tunnel, never minding the titanium wall once again sealing the entrance behind them. However little did they know that as soon as the wall sealed itself, every Griever had suddenly evaporated into nothing, courtesy of the hologram controls being controlled by none other than a certain, muscular man wearing a chef's toque and apron as he stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"HA!" he blurted out, unable to keep his giggles in for long. "Suckers!"

#

But Chef Hatchet's trickery aside, the plan did bode positive results to Chris's benefit, now all 24 contestants were now a few yards into the tunnel, some of them dropping to their knees as they struggled for breath after than sudden burst of running.

"Is everyone alright?" Aoi asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"I… I think so," Sonata answered, though not really sure is that answer was accurate.

"Yeah, just peachy!" Weregarurumon snapped, struggling to get Tohru off him, who had accidently collapsed onto him earlier out of exhaustion.

In retrospect, Aoi can't exactly blame anyone here for being out of breath, given the fact that some of them had metals bands that apparently cancelled out their natural abilities, physical strength and agility might very well be on that list of missing attributes. Of course, the fear alone everyone must have felt when those things came by must have been far worse than anything, at least in Aoi's opinion.

"Ugh, seeing something like that just makes my skin crawl that," Brook commented with a cringe, looking back down the tunnel from where they came. "Though of course, being a skeleton I don't really have skin Yohohoho!"

At those words, a lot of the contestants couldn't help but groan with irritation, even Franky, who was USED to Brook's skull jokes. But jokes aside, the fact remains that now all 24 strangers, supposedly all from different realms, were now stuck in some game that they all had no intention of being in, still that didn't stop a few of them from being curious of their new situation.

"So this is all some game huh?" Rahzar growled, his anger only matched by his admiration for Chris for being able to pull something like this off. "Guy certainly went through some major trouble, didn't he?"

"Even more so than we think if you consider where we all come from," Tom added, crossing his arms with interest.

However Ryuko merely scoffed at that remark.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this 'other world' crap!" she said in disbelief.

Of course some of the contestants seemed to be a little more open minded about the idea of such a thing.

"You'd be surprised on the possibility," Tohru pointed out, causing Ryuko to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ah mean it's not like ah've ever seen an actual dragon before now," Applejack added, before suddenly turning her gaze towards Cynder. "Uh… no offence."

"None taken… I guess?" Cynder replied, not really sure what was so offensive about the Country girl's statement.

"Plus, I'm actually familiar with the whole other dimension thing anyway," Cana added with a slight shrug. "My entire guild went through a similar situation."

But as much as being from different realms was a fascinating subject, it still wasn't as big of a deal compared to the situation everyone found themselves in now.

"Still, it's got to be some kind of joke, right?" Teruteru asked nervously, secretly wishing that all of this was just some kind of dream.

"If it is, I'm not laughing," Puss answered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah," Aoi said, resisting the urge to chuckle. "I mean what kind of jackass just gives away 10 Million, right?"

Now that they thought about it, the very idea did seem ludicrous, granted the whole point of the whole thing should be to provide entertainment and a reward wasn't anything new to willing participants, however the fact is that none of them were willing and 10 Million was nothing short of a lottery win, much less a reward for being on TV. In a nutshell the whole thing sounded ridiculous.

"So what are we going to do now?" Charlotte asked, voicing everyone's' concern.

Well… ALMOST everyone, while everyone else was talking amongst themselves, a certain Warthog mutant was slowly walking away from them, trying desperately to stay quiet enough so he wasn't noticed. Of course this effort turned out to be in vain.

"Hey uh… Bebop!" Aoi called out, trying to recall the Warthog's name as she spotted him walking away. "Where are you going?"

Seeing that he had been caught, and cursing the fact that he no longer had his invisibility tech, Bebop then turned back towards his fellow captives and looked at then with a look of aggravation.

"Well, I ain't sticking around here," he blurted out. "And since there's no way out the way we came, I'm heading this way!"

Then without saying another word, he turned away and continued to march further down the tunnel, soon disappearing from sight as he turned a corner. Of course, it wasn't as if he didn't raise any suspicion in this sudden action, especially for Rahzar, who knew the Warthog all too well not to recognise when he was acting a little strangely. What's more, it would seem that Bebop's quick exit started causing a few ideas to bubble in someone else's head too

"You know, maybe the pig-boy's got the right idea," Eduardo said, desperately trying to hide his smirk as he awkwardly walked away from the rest of the competitors. "I think I'll… scout ahead, see which one's the better path to take, eh?"

And with that, he quickened his pace and hurried off towards the direction Bebop was going. Of course it didn't take genius to figure out just what was going through the brown-haired man's head because no matter what realm one comes from, the look of greed is always the same. In other words, the opportunity to get 10 Million was too much to resist for him. In fact…

"10 Million, eh?" Emerald thought aloud, a large smirk formulating on her lips, a prize like that might very well be the biggest score she had ever come up with.

"That DOES sound like quite the prize," Scanty added, her pearly white fangs glistening from her own smile.

"Indeed it does, my sister," Kneesocks agreed, showing off her own grin.

At this point, the same idea began to flow between everyone's mind, granted no on even trusted this Chris Mclean, after all who WOULD trust their kidnappers? But then again if every word he said was indeed the truth, then the sheer amount of money being offered to the winner of this game, not to mention the chance to take back what is theirs in the process, would be well worth the trouble of going through whatever this guy could come up with… right? Well, it seemed that a good majority seemed to think so because at that very moment, all hell broke loose.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

That was the last thing Rahzar yelled as he ploughed through the others and ran on all fours after Eduardo and Bebop, seconds later EVERYONE was following suit and breaking into a run, even those who were completely hesitant at first. Further down the tunnel, those who they thought had a head start, could only look back in horror as the others quickly began to catch up to them

"OH DANG!" Bebop squealed upon hearing Rahzar's howl, desperately quicken his pace as he ran.

With that final push of temptation, the first challenge had finally began.

#

Watching all of this from his red leather armchair, Chris Mclean couldn't help but laugh out as he saw the determined looks of his new contestants onscreen.

"And they're off!" He declared, quickly turning his head towards the audience. "A rocky start but worth it none the less, so just sit back and enjoy everyone, because now we can officially say that this is the start of… TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!

#

Meanwhile back in the tunnels, the hoard of contestants were still attempting to outrun each other in hopes of reaching the goal first, of course some of them were only running just to make sure they still had their eyes on everyone else. However that possibility would soon be shattered when the faster runners suddenly came to an open chamber, one that had at least five options for them to choose from, if what Chris Mclean said was true then the true objective here was to find the best passageway to go through.

"Damn it!" Rahzar snarled, being the first one to arrive and seeing his new predicament. "And I can't even smell the way!"

But Rahzar soon realised that he didn't really have time to contemplate this since he could clearly hear the flapping of wings behind him.

"HA! Later dog!" Cynder called out with a smirk, flying past the wolf-mutant down the middle tunnel.

As much as Rahzar would have loved to be the winner here, there was always one thing he demanded more than power, and that was respect, something of which the dragon was clearly lacking in his opinion.

"Don't EVER call me dog!" he roared, once again going on all fours and chasing after her down the middle tunnel.

Soon after that, the other contestant started to find themselves in the same chamber,

"Which way do we go now!?" Franky demanded as he and Brook became the next to arrive.

"Do we go left or right!?" Brook screamed, sharing in his crewmate's trauma.

Eventually it was decided that the both of them would go down the tunnel on the far right, a decision which was quickly copied by Emerald, who came to the chamber shortly after them along with Weregarurumon, who split off from here and went down the middle tunnel instead. Then came the average runners, those who weren't THAT athletic, but got enough stamina to at least keep up a good pace, for example, following Weregarurumon was Aoi, followed by Charlotte, both of whom decided to take the centre right tunnel. This then continued on and on until finally the last few contestants bringing up the rear managed to finally catch up, these included Puss and Tohru, who both took the centre right and far right tunnel respectively.

#

Now that all five tunnels had been chosen, back at the Studio, Chris was once again turning his attention to the viewing audience.

"And we have our chosen routes!" he declared, pushing another button on his remote, to display a tunnel map on the monitor to his left.

Upon the screen, all 24 of the Contestant's faces in little Chibi icons were positioned on certain lines that represented as follows:

 **TUNNEL 1:**

 **Scanty and Kneesocks, Tom, Teruteru**

 **TUNNEL 2:**

 **Flynt, Alexis, Cana, Millianna**

 **TUNNEL 3:**

 **Cynder, Rahzar, Eduardo, Applejack, Sonata, Weregarurumon**

 **TUNNEL 4:**

 **Bebop, Aoi, Charlotte, Ryuko, Puss**

 **TUNNEL 5:**

 **Franky, Brook, Bolin, Emerald, Tohru**

"Now that the chosen paths have been set, it's now time to see just what surprises we have in store for our new contestants," Chris continued, trying desperately not to laugh to hard. "Unlike previous seasons of Total Drama, this time we decided to up the ante a bit by bringing in a few new surprises inspired by the different realms we now know, the Grievers being merely one of them. Of course I won't spoil it for you all watching at home, I'll let our new gathering of vic… uh… players, show you themselves. So stay tuned!"

#

After what felt like almost half an hour, all the contestants still remained lost in their respective tunnels while still trying to find the exit. At this point everyone seemed to have given up on running and just settled for a simple walk, while some players like Rahzar and Tom have taken off on their own, some contestant were content with sticking together in small group. One example of such groups were Aoi and Charlotte, who had chosen to stick together ever since the first tunnel, walking at a steady pace, they found the journey a somewhat easy one all things considering.

"Any sign of the others?" Aoi asked, once again turning her head to see whether or not anyone else has caught up with them.

In response, Charlotte merely shook her head, being the first ones to enter their particular tunnel, neither girl had expected to lose their fellow competitors so easily, still it was nice to see that they didn't have to trip over each other for the time being.

"We seem to have lost zem," Charlotte eventually commented, allowing herself to breathe for a bit.

"Don't be so sure," another voice said, catching both girls off-guard.

Instantly turning around, both girls then saw a third figure step out from behind a large stalagmite, one that they instantly recognised due to the red streak in her hair.

"Oh hey," Aoi greeted as the girl walked up to them casually. "Ryuko, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," she replied, instantly taking not of the look of uneasiness forming across Charlotte's face. "Hey relax, it's not like I'm gonna jump ya or anything, I'm not that stupid."

She may have meant what she said, but Ryuko can easily tell that the French girl wasn't entirely convinced, not to say that she didn't blame her given the circumstances, after all it wasn't too long ago that everyone else was trying to mow each other down just to get ahead of everyone else.

"So I take it the money wasn't as big of a temptation for ya?" she finally said with a light smile, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Seeing that Ryuko was at least TRYING to be nice, Aoi couldn't help but smile back.

"In all honesty, I'd be happy with just getting out of this tunnel," she replied. "The only real reason I joined in the run was so I didn't lose track of everyone, really."

Hearing this, Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, well that didn't work out for you did it?" she said.

"I guess not," Aoi added, still keeping her smile.

But then after a short smile Aoi's smile fell, the way that she interacted with these two girls, even though they only just met, it was just like how she interacted with her friends back in her home realm… before things took a seriously dark turn. Needless to say being placed in this game against her will, it certainly didn't bode any fond memories, of course sensing the girl's distress Charlotte couldn't help but place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, don't be so down Aoi," she said reassuringly. "We'll get out of here in no time,"

"Yeah girl," Ryuko added, having the same feeling. "Look, I don't know or care why we were all put in this stupid game, but moping around isn't going to do any good, so what do you say we find that exit already?"

"But aren't we supposed to be competing against each other?" Aoi asked, raising an eyebrow,

At those words, Ryuko chuckled again.

"True, but I don't think it'll hurt for us to stick together until the end of this race," she responded, flashing a smirk in Aoi's direction. "Better odds in case we have to knock some sense into the others, right?"

The way this girl's confidence shone through with every word she spoke, it almost reminded Charlotte of a certain German girl back home, enough so that she felt no need to argue, whatsoever with her idea.

"Oui," she finally said. "I agree with Ryuko, Let us go!"

#

Meanwhile in another tunnel, Rahzar wasn't having ANY kind of friendly interaction, in fact the Mutant's mind was dead set on one thing only… the thrill of the hunt.

"Come out here, dragon!" he roared, peering over every bolder in search for the cocky reptile who dared to mock him. "You can't hide from me, I can smell your stench!"

"And what is THAT supposed to mean!?" a familiar voice yelled from above him.

Thankfully Rahzar managed to dodge out of the way just before Cynder managed to pounce on him from her perch on the Stalactite.

"Not fast enough, dragon!" he sneered, causing Cynder to scoff.

"You don't intimidate me, wolf!" she retorted, taking a few steps closer towards him. "I've beaten apes that are tougher than you!"

"Is that why you didn't keep on flying?" Rahzar asked in response. "You wanted to see whether I was man enough to challenge you?"

Again, Cynder scoffed.

"Don't think I'm so petty!" she snapped. "I'm fully aware that this is supposed to be a race, but let's just say that I have a gut feeling that you won't make it easier for anyone else."

"Sympathy for the other pieces of meat?" Rahzar asked, sceptically, "THAT'S your reason?"

"Unlike you, wolf, I have no need for the concept of money," Cynder clarified. "The only reason that I'm taking part is to make sure someone like YOU doesn't get the chance to hurt someone."

Hearing this, Rahzar blurt out laughing.

"There ain't NO ONE like me, Missy!" He snarled, before finally getting into battle formation.

END OF PART 1:

#

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there you have it folks, the official line up of the new Season of Total Drama, which are as follows:**

 **Aoi + Teruteru (Danganronpa Series)**

 **Charlotte (Infinite Stratos)**

 **Ryuko (Kill La Kill)**

 **Brook + Franky (One Piece)**

 **Bebop + Rahzar (TMNT: 2012)**

 **Applejack + Sonata (MLP: FIM)**

 **Bolin (Legend of Korra)**

 **Scanty + Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking)**

 **Tom (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **Emerald + Flynt (RWBY)**

 **Cana + Millianna (Fairy Tail)**

 **Puss in Boots (Shrek)**

 **Eduardo (Extreme Ghostbusters)**

 **Tohru (Jackie Chan Adventures)**

 **Cynder (The Legend of Spyro)**

 **Weregarurumon (Digimon)**

 **Alexis (Yugioh GX)**

 **As you've probably guessed, I gave some of these guys surnames for introductory purposes since none were mentioned in the canon shows they are from, I hope they are appropriate.**

 **Sorry for cutting it off mid episode, I wanted to keep to a specific word count, but then again, it's not really much different than how they did it on the first episode of the actually show so hopefully you guys will forgive me.**

 **Well, see you soon guys, Please feel free to comment and give out ideas and suggestion for new challenges, remember I think that your input is absolutely guaranteed to make this fic better**

 **In any case hope this first chapter is to your liking :D**


	3. Chapter 2: And they're off: Part 2

**Episode 2: And they're Off: Part 2**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Mashup!" Chris Mclean announced, once again turning to the audience whilst sitting in his chair. "Last episode we met all 24 of our newest contestant, you know, the one we drugged and kidnapped, hehehe. Anyway as of right now all of them are now taking part of the first challenge of the season; a race through the tunnels, during which they will find a number of Power Cube that will ultimately allow half of them to gain back what we took from them. But things won't be easy for them in long run, because these tunnels will be filled with surprises that I have personally selected to make the challenge more… interesting, hehehe. So Sit back and take the entertainment, as we tune in to part 2 of the very first challenge of… TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!

#

In a way Rahzar was right when he said that there was no one like him in this game, that is in terms of looks, but if he were to compare terms of pure maliciousness, then he couldn't have been more wrong. Upon taking the first tunnel, both of the Daemon Sister's knew that there was going to be some unexpected circumstance, but they had to admit that even they wouldn't have expected something like this to block their path.

"A lake?" Kneesocks gasped, kicking a small pebble at the seemingly endless chamber of water ahead of them.

"It must be one of those ghastly surprises that our despicable host warned us about," Scanty growled angrily, never taking her hands of her suit skirt.

Noticing this Kneesocks rolled her eyes, normally both she and Scanty were a little more classy and well-organised than this, but ever since the race started she had noticed that a certain item was missing from Scanty's person, something that Scanty didn't even realise was gone until Chris had mentioned taking everyone's belongings.

"Sister, come on," she said with a sigh. "You're blushing even more than I do at this point."

This was indeed true, after realising that her… personal items were gone, Scanty quickly started blushing brighter than a street light and began pulling the bottom of her skirt down to avoid anyone seeing what was underneath. Now normally she wasn't so shy but given the circumstances, any girl human or demon would have been a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but this is just so humiliating!" she exclaimed, her frustration showing with every syllable.

"I know, Sister," Kneesocks sighed, giving Scanty a sympathetic pat on the back. "I know."

However the elder sibling wasn't done complaining just yet.

"Honestly!" she snapped angrily. "I still can't believe I didn't notice they were gone earlier!"

"You were stressed, Scanty," Kneesocks argued, once again trying to calm her sister down. "We all were."

"Yeah, but you'd think I'd notice that I wasn't wearing any underwear!" Scanty retorted stressfully.

Unfortunately for Scanty that little outburst only worsened her predicament, even though she was unaware of this little detail at first, she would soon come to realise that she and her sister were within earshot of yet another contestant who had come strolling up the tunnel behind them.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" the pudgy little fellow screamed as he ran at full speed towards the two demons, leaving a trail of dust clouds in his wake.

After finally taking a sudden stop in front of the two sisters, the person revealed himself to be none other than Teruteru, and as judging from the trickle of blood oozing from his bulbous nose, both Scanty and Kneesocks could easily tell just what kind of person he was.

"Oh my, aren't you the pair of delectable looking horderves," he said in a cheerful ye creppy manner. "Tell me what can I do to make your suffering ease? Perhaps you would allow me to massage your shoulders to relief the stress? Then I'll work my way down to the back, then down to…"

But before the hormone driven cook could say another word, he received a double punch to the face, courtesy of the Daemon sister.

"BACK OFF, PERVERT!" they both screamed simultaneously.

And with that, the poor guy was sent flying into the nearby stone wall, a goofy smile still etched across his face as he lost consciousness, needless to say neither Scanty nor Kneesocks took being talked to in such a manner the least bit well.

"Fabulous," Kneesocks scoffed, adjusting her glasses after dealing with such unpleasantness. "First we find a tunnel with a lake in it, and now we're joined by a Class-A Pervert in a toque."

"If I had my guns I'd SHOOT the little pile of excrement!" Scanty added, growling furiously that such a vile little imp would dare to talk to her in such a way.

However before Scanty could even take a few steps towards Teruteru in order to given the poor cook the beating of his life, a small glimmer managed to catch the corner of Kneesocks' eye as she turned her head towards the lake, upon seeing what was creating the light, Kneesocks was able to obtain a sly grin.

"Wait, sister" she yelled, instantly grabbing Scanty's attention. "Look!"

It was only then did Scanty finally managed to draw her full focus onto what her sister was pointing too, with her jaw dropping the second she saw it, she couldn't help but stammer.

"Is…. Is that one of the Power Cubes that Chris mentioned!?" she blurted out, feeling as though she had practically witnessed a miracle.

As both sisters stared in delight at the floating cube of white light hover a few inches off the surface of the water, several yards away from where they were standing, the only thing that seemed to go through both their minds was the conclusion that this was an opportunity that was their for the taking.

"Yes…" Kneesocks sneered happily, adjusting her glasses and allowing a small sheen of light to reflect off them. "I do believe it is."

#

Meanwhile, two more constants continued to stroll down the tunnel at a slower pace from when they started, what's more the two were also a pair that were on familiar terms. To be more specific, coming from the same pirate crew.

"Man, I can't believe this," Franky complained, slamming a fist against the wall. "This tunnel just seems to go on forever! So not super!"

At those words, his skeletal crewmate couldn't help but sigh.

"I agree," he muttered. "And our little stalker isn't helping my nerves either, though since I don't have any muscles, I don't have nerves. Yohohoho!"

Hearing this, Franky couldn't help but growl with irritation as he turned around to see someone else ducking behind a large stalagmite, It must have been at least 20 minutes since they noticed that someone was following them, but given the fact that they were the first ones in and neither of them seemed to have found a Power Cube, they just assumed that they were pretty much harmless. However that didn't stop them from getting annoyed.

"HEY!" Franky roared, finally acknowledging the stalker's presence. "Are you just gonna keep on skulking back there or what!?"

At this point, Franky and Brook's stalker knew that the jig was finally up and let out a heavy sigh as they finally revealed themselves. To both pirate's surprise, their revealed to be none other than a certain green-eyed earth-bender with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh uh, hey guys!" Bolin finally said, nervous beads of sweat clearly dripping of his brow in the pirates presence. "Don't think I was stalking you or anything, it's just that you guys seemed to be just right kinda guys for me… no wait! That came out wrong! What I mean is, you guys seem pretty cool, what with your muscles and… no wait! That's worse!"

This ramble seemed to carry on for a bit, causing both pirates to sweatdrop upon seeing the young man's nervous state.

"Is he okay?" Brook asked nervously.

"I think he might have blown a gasket or something," Franky muttered in response. "Hey kid! Would you just shut up and tell us why you were following us already!?"

That loud outburst seemed to be enough to snap Bolin out of his mutter, seeing that he was making a fool of himself in front of these strangers, he quickly straightened himself up and started over.

"Sorry about that," he said, this time in a calmer manner. "I just got a little nervous for a second there. The name's Bolin by the way."

"It is a pleasure to officially meet you, Mr Bolin," Brook greeted in response, taking a small bow while Franky merely nodded his head.

Seeing that that ice had been somewhat broken, Bolin then cleared his throat and continued.

"Yeah, well anyways," he said. "The whole reason I was following you was that you two look like the… um… stronger kinds of people. And I figured, that since that all of us were victims in all this, you know, with the items stolen and the metal clamps and stuff? I thought that maybe we can maybe stick together and, you know, have each other's backs.

Had Bolin been able to see through Franky's sunglasses, he would have seen him roll his eys at that statement.

"In other words, you just wanted some kind of protection since you're pretty much useless in a fight without your abilities, right?" he asked bluntly, taking Bolin aback a bit.

"Uh… yeah, pretty much," he replied nervously. "But seriously, can you blame me!? You've seen some of the weirdos they brought here, one of them looks like a frigging zombie for crying out loud!"

"That's hurtful, you know!" Brook snapped, thinking that Bolin was referring to him when he said that.

"He wasn't talking about you, idiot!" Franky snapped in response, giving Brook a reason to scream a little.

Suddenly before anyone else could say another would something dropped from the ceiling and landed onto the stone floor between Bolin and Franky, startling everyone as soon as it appeared. After the initial shock, all three of them couldn't help but look down and huddle around what had literally dropped at their feet.

"What the heck is that?" Franky thought aloud.

"Some kind of sea urchin?" Brook guessed, taking note of the pointy spikes he was seeing.

If anything, the object that fell from the ceiling actually did look exactly like a sea urchin, pink in colour and adorned with a vast amount of long spines, but the strange thing about it was the fact that seemed to be glowing for some reason. Of course being pirates, both Franky and Brook have seen their share of sea urchins before, but even they had to admit they had never seen any that looked like this one and was all the more cautious about it. Bolin on the other hand…

"Ow!" he yelped, his mistake being trying to poke the damn thing. "Jeez, that stung… GAAAAAAGHHH!"

At this point it wasn't just Bolin that was screaming, mainly because the result of the Earth Bender foolishly poking the urchin resulted in something that gave all three of them a shock. To be more specific, the second the spine pricked Bolin's finger, it was injected with some kind of venom that made it swell up to 10 times it's natural size, making it look like a freakishly large salami.

"HOLY CRAP!" Franky gasped, taking a few steps back in shock. "Don't touch it, whatever you do!"

However that one urchin was the least of their worries.

"Uh… Franky?" Brook stuttered, nervously taking a look up at the ceiling.

Upon following Brook's example, everyone soon became horrified at what they saw falling down on them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bolin screamed hysterically. "It's raining spikes!"

In a way Bolin was pretty accurate when he yelled that, for mere seconds after the first urchin dropped down, dozens more seemed to be raining down from the ceiling, causing Brook, Franky and Bolin to hysterically scream and run further down the tunnel to avoid getting hit by those nasty stingers.

#

Watching all of this from his red armchair, Chris Mclean turned away from the monitor and looked back to the camera… all the while he was laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, looks like Franky's little group had managed to find the tunnel where were stored the Stinging-Glow-Urchins!" he chuckled, regaining his composure for just a moment. "For those of you who don't know, they're a nasty little group of sea-dwellers whose spines carry a special kind of venom, non-lethal I assure you, but boy are the results hilarious! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

On that final note, Chris then continued laughing, so much so that he ended up falling out of his chair in a fit of giggles.

#

Back with Franky's group, the trio continued to run frantically away from the seemingly endless storm of glowing urchins, once in a while actually getting stung due to some form of misfortune.

"OW!" Franky yelled, an urchin still clinging to his shoulder as it grew to the size and shape of a large beach ball. "When I get my hands on that stinking host, I'm gonna shove these urchins straight up his ass!"

And so was the first of many curse he, Brook and Bolin ended up screaming to the heavens as they carried on running for their lives.

#

In another tunnel even more blood was beginning to boil, though this time not by means of glowing urchins, ever since the race started, Applejack was trying desperately to avoid getting caught up into any scuffles with the other contestants if she could help it. What she didn't expect, however, was a certain someone from her past being in the game at all, much less in the same tunnel and shadowing her with every footstep.

"You know, you are being really quiet," Sonata said awkwardly. "It's actually kinda creepy."

Applejack couldn't help but groan at.

"Well excuse me if ah'm not up to talking to some siren who tried to take over my school with her crazy siren magic!" She snapped, finally ending her lengthy silence.

Though she may have been glad to have some form of conversation, that didn't stop Sonata from flinching at Applejack's harsh tone of voice, not that it wasn't warranted given the past encounter shared between the two.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Sonata pouted, putting her hands behind her back in a sheepish manner.

At those words, Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh… of all the people ah had to get saddled with in this game, it just HAD to be you, she complained, feeling no guilt whatsoever in anything she said.

Not only that, but out of all the sirens she just had to get the air-headed one, granted her sister's Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle were worse in terms of villainy, but at least she could hold a conversation with them without feeling like she was talking to an idiot, granted she had dealings with her friend, Pinkie Pie, but even she wasn't this senseless.

"Oh come on, I'm not THAT bad!" Sonata protested, though to no avail.

She would have carried on complaining there and then, but suddenly, much to Sonata's surprised, Apple quickly slapped her hand over the blue girl's mouth and put a finger to her own.

"Shh!"

Sonata may have been an airhead, but at the very least she was able to contemplate when someone was trying to tell her to be quiet, the question is, why? Luckily that answer came in the form of Applejack pointing towards a nearby stalagmite, one that seemed to be large enough to hide two people, as evident from the fact that Weregarurumon and Eduardo seemed to be doing so.

"You have any idea, how long they're gonna be doing this?" Eduardo asked impatiently, clearly not acknowledging the girl's presence yet.

"Too long in my opinion," Weregarurumon growled, keeping his eye on the other side of the stalagmite, from which the distinct sounds of snarling and roaring seemed to be imitating from. "If we don't get going soon, we're gonna…"

But then, Weregarurumon stopped in his sentence as his eyes suddenly shifted away from the other side of the stalagmite and towards a certain pair of girls who were slowing walking up to them. Upon realising they had been spotted, Sonata couldn't help but squeal like wimp.

""Hey, relax kid," Weregarurumon chuckled, alerting Eduardo to the new arrivals too. "It's not like I'm gonna eat ya."

"You're… you're not?" Sonata asked nervously, an embarrassed blush of red quickly flowing to her cheeks.

Needless to say, Applejack rolled her eyes at that, yet another display of irritation she felt about being saddled with the girl.

"HIM on the other hand…" Eduardo added darkly, instantly pointing his thumb over to the other side of the stalagmite and sending a nervous feeling down Applejack and Sonata's spine.

Their curiosity now peaked, the two then peeked over the Stalagmite, only to gasp in shock upon seeing the scenario that was happening behind it. As it turned out, instead of trying to outrun each other Rahzar and Cynder and decided to go for an all-out brawl, obviously at a disadvantage due to both having a metal collar around their necks, but despite that the both of them were giving it their all. Bite after bite, and scratch after scratch, the two fought each other like a pair of rabid dogs, which in Rahzar's case was pretty accurate, given how the collar had somehow managed to cut off his knowledge of combat, along with his mutant speed and strength, Rahzar had no choice but to use brute force in this fight, the same can be said for Cynder save for the fact that she still had her wings for aerial advantage, though that still didn't mean she wasn't missing her breath attacks at this point. After watching Cynder once again being slammed into a nearby stalagmite, courtesy of Rahzar tossing her off him after she bit his arm, Applejack and Sonata couldn't help but gulp in terror upon seeing such savagery.

"They've been at this since before we got here," Eduardo explained, shedding a little light on the event at hand. "We don't know why they started doing this but we can't get past them without getting in the way of their little scuffle."

"And without our own abilities, they'll see us as an easy target," Weregarurumon added grimly, growling furiously at the collar on his own neck. "We need to find a way to…"

Unfortunately the large Digimon didn't get to finish his sentence upon hearing something click, something that seemed to escape the ears from the other three next to him.

"Hey, you okay there?" Eduardo asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look as though you had seen a spook or something."

Upon seeing Weregarurumon's face herself Applejack couldn't help but agree with Eduardo's opinion, from the way he was staring down at the ground it looked as though his fur was turning an even deeper shade of blue just from the horror spreading across his face.

"Uh… excuse me miss," he said, grabbing Sonata's attention. "I don't wish to be rude, but please, whatever you do, don't lift your foot!"

But then, even if she was told not to, the young siren couldn't help but give into her curiosity of the giant wolf's request and lifted her foot… thus releasing the button that she just so happened to be standing on. The second that happened, the entire ground began to shake, thus grabbing the attention of not only the individuals hiding behind the stalagmite, but also the two fight on the other side of it.

"What the hell…?" Rahzar thought aloud, feeling the very stone under his bony feet vibrate.

Suddenly the shaking stopped and a large segment of the floor began to open up beneath everyone's feet like the doors of an elevator, revealing a deep black void underneath. Luckily almost everyone managed to jump out of the way in time, landing just on the edge of the opening, though in Cynder's case she simply used her wings to hover above it, but Applejack on the other hand…

"SONATA, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

That was the last thing the poor country girl managed to scream out before losing her footing and falling deep into the void, within a matter of seconds the floor began to close up again. But even as the ground became solid again, everyone was still reeling in what had just occurred, thus allowing a certain mutant to take advantage of the situation.

"This is NOT over!" Rahzar snapped, suddenly getting on all fours and making a break for it further down the tunnel.

Granted he would have preferred to continue taking out his anger on the dragon he was fighting, but seeing that he wasn't up to full strength, he knew that he needed to get one of those Power Cubes if he ever had a chance to face her again and rob her of her aerial advantage. After the wolf disappeared, everyone else was finally able to calm down a little after the whole incident.

"Hehe, oops?" Sonata uttered sheepishly, a nervous smile plastered across his face.

Needless to say, every other face in the room was staring at her with a disapproving look.

"And we're all gonna die," Eduardo commented sarcastically, thus causing everyone to snap their disapproving heads in HIS direction for saying such a thing.

#

Of course, if Eduardo had bothered to think before saying his last comment he would have realised that even if Chris Mclean was a narcissistic sadist, he would never stoop to kill anybody… his fear of never-ending lawsuits prevents him from doing so. Thus, even if Applejack did in fact fall into one of the traps he set out, the most she would get is a few bumps on the way down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That was the last thing she let out before finally landing with a huge splash into the cold water below the hole in the cave ceiling, after finally resurfacing for air, coughing about a bit of water that made its way into her lungs upon impact, the first the country-girl did was observe her new surroundings

"What in tarnation!?" she exclaimed, completely astonished of where she had ended up after that airhead of a siren sent her down a trap door, her Stetson slopped over her heat like a soggy rag.

Suddenly another voice echoed from behind her, causing her to turn her head.

"Well, well, look who decided to 'drop' in," Scanty snickered as she and Kneesocks floated their little rowboat towards the bobbing country girl.

"What the…!?" Applejack uttered, a little surprised to find other players, and in a boat no less.

Seeing her confused reaction, Scanty couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Since you are clearly confused on the matter, allow us to elaborate on your situation," she said smugly, taking in a bit of delight in seeing someone struggle in the water like this.

"It occurs to us, that you were victim to a trap door in your tunnel, while the rest of us down here merely took the stairs," Kneesocks continued, adjusting her glasses in a dominant manner. "As for the boat, we merely discovered it a few minutes after arriving at the edge of this evident water hazard."

In a way, the two red-skinned girls' explanation did provide a bit of insight, of course the tunnels would all be on the same level, after all the trap door had to go somewhere. Granted Applejack could have done WITHOUT the snarky attitude, but given the circumstances, all she could do now was swallow her pride.

"Ugh… ah don't suppose y'all wouldn't mind giving me a lift?" she asked reluctantly.

At first both sister were in the mind to just leave the girl where she floated and simply carry on rowing towards their intended goal, however after sharing a knowing look between them, they both came to the same conclusion that perhaps having another person might benefit them, even if it was just for cannon fodder for whatever comes up next.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…" Scanty finally replied, holding out a hand to Applejack with a sly grin upon her face.

She knew she was asking for trouble when she accepted the hand that pulled her into the boat, but in Applejack's opinion, it was far better than literary swimming in unknown waters, so for now the best thing she could do was just go along with it.

Meanwhile, back on the shoreline of the lake, a certain perverted chef was finally regaining consciousness

"Ugh… Hello?" he mumbled, only to find himself hogtied with the legs of his own pants, leaving his bare legs for all to see. "Tied up like a pig again!?"

At that moment Teruteru felt like things couldn't possibly get any worse, granted this was the sort of thing he usually enjoyed shamelessly, but only if he was a willing participant… then someone else showed up.

"Uh…" Tom uttered awkwardly upon stumbling across the hogtied cook, all three of his eyes desperately trying to look away. "Do I even want to know? "

#

Back in Tunnel 5, a fir distance between themselves and Franky's group, Emerald and Tohru were finally able to catch up to the point where the rain of Stinging-Glow Urchins began, as it turned out it didn't seem to be ending in the slightest, in fact any urchins that have already fallen just seemed to be getting sucked along the edges of the floor and back into the wall just so they could be used again so the rain could continue, to put it in a term Chris Mclean would use, it is what he would call "recycling ".

"Oh great!" Emerald exclaimed, smacking her forehead with an exasperated sigh as she stopped mere inches away from where the urchins were falling.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Tohru added solemnly, sharing in the green-haired girl's concern.

"We could just use YOU as a shield," Emerald quipped, feeling the need to mock to let out her frustration.

"Very funny," Tohru grunted, not really in the mood for any sarcasm.

Once again Emerald sighed, normally she would have just struck out on her own especially if there was money involved, but being in an unknown environment she knew that her regular skills as a thief wouldn't cut it here, especially since she no longer had her weapons, and thanks to the metal band around her wrist, she had no Semblance either. So of course, her best course of action was to partner up with someone, unfortunately with everyone else running around like idiots in the other tunnels, her only option was the guy who was behind her when she went into her own, still, at least Tohru's massive size would make an excellent shield, even if she was only joking about it. Suddenly a small glimmer of light caught Emerald's eye, one that stood out amongst all the other glows of pink, specifically a white glowing cube similar to what she saw with the hologram of the host. At first, Emerald's instinct was to rush over and snatch the Power Cube where it lay, however the more she thought about it, more she began to have doubts, suddenly a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, how strong are you without that thing?" she asked, pointing towards the metal band on Tohru's wrist.

He may not have known why the girl would ask such a question, but regardless the giant man felt it was only right to answer.

"I can carry nearly 8000 pounds worth of gold," he replied, much to Emerald's surprise. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

After getting over the initial shock, Emerald couldn't help but smirk.

"Cause I've just had an idea," she replied, never taking her eye off the Power Cube

She knew this idea in her head wasn't going to help her personally in the long run, but at the moment she needed an ally, especially since she didn't really know anyone else here, so obviously the best way to accomplish this was to give Tohru all the help he needed if her idea was going to work. While Emerald continued to formulate her plan in her head, Tohru couldn't help but speak out his own thoughts.

"I wonder how the people ahead of us managed to get through this," he said, scratching his head.

#

Had Tohru been able to see a little further down the tunnel, he would have known that the answer to that particular question would literally be screaming in his face. To be more specific, with Franky's group, he, Bolin, and Brook were still running for their lives as they continued to dodge and weave through the rain of Stinging-Glow-Urchins.

"Is there no end to these things!?" Brook yelled frantically as they ran.

"Why the hell are YOU worrying!?" Franky snapped in response, once again narrowly dodging an urchin that almost hit his head. "You don't even have any skin so they can't effect you!"

All of a sudden the irritated look on Franky's face chanced into a devious grin as a light bulb went on in his mind.

"I don't like the look on your face," Bolin said, slightly scared of what was going through Franky's head.

All of a sudden he slowed his pace a little and fell behind Brook, soon grabbing him from behind.

"Stay close to me, kid!" he called out, ushering Bolin a little closer before lifting Brook above his head with the said pirate screaming in fear. "FRANKY-BROOK-SHEILD!"

"Hey, what are you doing!? Put me down!" Brook yelled IN PROTEST as Bolin and Franky got under him as the urchins rained down on them, only this time only hitting Brook. In an nutshell, they were basically using him as an umbrella!

"Ah, ooh, eek, ouch!" The skeletal squealed painfully as the urchins continued to rain from the ceiling.

#

Meanwhile, in another tunnel, more pain was being inflicted… at least to a few eardrums.

"Ugh… I swear if I don't get a drink in me soon, I'm not gonna make it through this tunnel," Cana complained, for what felt like the three hundredth time, all the while rubbing her throbbing head.

"Alright, we get it!" Alexis snapped. "You have a hangover, now could you please just shut up about it!"

Needless to say, that little outburst causes a few winces from the other competitors walking by the two girls. Ever since the race started Cana, Millianna, Flynt and Alex were but some of the few who were able to keep a cool head during the whole situation… at least for the most part, having been without a drop of booze ever since she was brought into this game, Cana slowly began to feel the effects of a hangover, something she wasn't really accustomed to having for longer than a few minutes since she was usually back to drinking again after she wakes up with one. But despite this, both she and the other three competitors were perhaps being the only one in the game so far that were still keeping calm.

"I'm just a little concerned that we haven't run into trouble yet," Flynt pointed out, much to everyone's chagrin. "I mean, didn't that Chris dude say that there was supposed to be obstacles or something."

"Nya?" Millianna uttered, her cat-like cuteness clearly showing. "I don't know whether those were his exact words but I guess it would be right to assume such a thing."

"I know, right?" Cana added. "There's no way that any tunnel is THIS easy to get through without some kind of catch."

Suddenly, without even realising it was there, one of them pressed down on a small button on the ground, the second that happened the very ground began to shake, with was soon followed by a loud rumble coming from behind the group. Quickly snapping their heads around, everyone was horrified to see a gigantic boulder the size of three bulls began rolling towards them, coming from lord knows where.

"You just HAD to say something, didn't you!?" Alexis snapped, aiming her newfound frustration towards Cana.

But blaming aside, all four of them still had the same fear in mind.

"RUN!" Flynt screamed, instantly making a dash further down the tunnel as fast as his legs could carry them.

Needless to say, everyone shared in the thought and followed the Hunter's example, speeding off down the tunnel with the boulder on their tails, almost exactly like an Indiana Jones movie.

"Nya, I want my kitty-cats!" Millianna screamed frantically, flows of comical tears running down her cheeks as she continued to run.

#

And speaking of cats, one ginger feline in particular was at this very moment hiding behind a small stalagmite twenty feet way from Bebop as he tried time and again to climb his way to a Power Cube hovering near a small ledge, only to once again fall on his hindquarters and pat the dirt off him.

"My lucky day," He mumbled to himself, never losing his conviction as he once again tried his hardest to climb up a stalagmite towards his prize, "This is my lucky day alright, all I gotta do is climb up there and I'll have my tech back!"

As he continued to watch the Warthog struggle Puss couldn't help but smirk, all he needed to do was wait for the right moment, grab the Power Cube before Bebop does, and he will once again have his symbols of honour back. Soon enough, Bebop began to near the top when an idea suddenly popped into the feline's head, finally, Bebop grabbed the Power Cube from its perch and slid back down the stone spike, laughing all the way in joy.

"Oohoo! Yeah!" announced happily, getting a firm grip on the cube and ready to crush it in his hands. "Hello stealth suit!"

Suddenly he heard something unexpected… A soft meow. Loosing hi grip on the cube for a moment, he then turned around and looked down, to his surprise he then saw Puss giving him the most adorable looking face with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen on an animal, mutant or otherwise.

"Aw, what a cute widdle thing you are," He said, feeling the urge to use the baby voice that people use when talking to animals. "What can I do for you little kitty cat?"

Then to his surprise the cat smirked.

"You may start by handing over that cube, senor," he announced said, making Bebop's eyes widen under his visor at hearing the cat talk.

Granted he may have heard this feline talk before but at the time he just thought that it was mind playing tricks on him after recovering from a forced coma. Suddenly, Puss leaped at the pig man, snatching the glowing cube from his clutches then flipping in the air, before landing on the other side of him. Bebop, snapping out of his confusion, turned around quickly and looked at the cat just as he smashed the cube against the ground. At first nothing happened, but suddenly, three small lights, like little fireflies, flew up from the shattered remains of the cube and began to circle Puss. After circling the cat a few times they finally flew straight at him, hitting him in three separate points: His head, his hip, and his feet. With another small flash of light, 3 items appeared on Puss's person, a wide brim hat with a yellow feather in it, a belt with a fencing sabre attached at the side, and on his feet, a pair of fine leather boots. Seeing his precious items returned to him, Puss laughed in triumph

"Ha ha! Magnifico!" He exclaimed heartily.

However, his celebration was short lived as he heard a loud huff from behind him. Turning around, he saw Bebop glaring daggers in his direction.

"That was supposed to be mine, ya mangy cat!" he growled. "Oho, y'all have picked the wrong day to mess with me!"

But of course, this display of aggression did nothing to scare Puss as he drew his sword from his belt and took up a fighting stance with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, Warthog," he proclaimed. "Pray for mercy from… Puss in Boots!

#

Back at the underground lake, Scanty and Kneesocks were eyeing their own prize, much to their newfound pleasure as they discovered that the closer they got, the more it was clear that not just one, but TWO cubes were actually floating above the lake, one directly behind the other just to give off the illusion that there was only one.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Scanty squealed enjoyably. "This is actually turning out better than we hoped."

"I know you're excited, sister, and I don't wish to be pessimistic," Kneesocks replied, still rowing the boat and keeping her serious tone. "But keep in mind that this is appearing to be a little too easy, I suggest we remain vigilant."

While that may have been swell advice on Kneesocks' part, what neither sister realised at the time was while their attention was focused on the cubes ahead of them, their third passenger had her sights on the rear of the boat.

"Uh… ah don't want to interrupt your little train of delight there," Applejack jack said nervously, quickly grabbing their attention. "But y'all should know we have company."

The second the Daemon sisters heard those words, the two quickly snapped their heads towards the rear of the boat, much to their horror, what they saw rowing in another boat just a few yards behind them was none other than Teruteru and Tom.

"Oh Poo!" Scanty exclaimed, her skin crawling at the very sight of Teruteru rowing the second boat. "It's that little troll again!"

"Looks like he's got a friend this time," Kneesocks added, her gaze fixated on the three-eyed boy at the front of the second boat.

However while it was surprising to see the other two competitors, Applejack's focus remained elsewhere.

"Uh… ah wasn't talking about THEM," she said nervously, not pointing a finger towards the boat, but rather the water itself.

"Then who…" Kneesocks tried to ask, only for her harsh demeanour to drop as soon as she saw what Applejack was pointing to.

Though it may have been tricky to see in the dark water at first, but as soon as it began to rise out of the water just enough, there was no mistaking the large dorsal fin making its way directly towards Tom and Teruteru's boat. Mere seconds later the beast attached to the fin was revealed, with one massive leap, Teruteru and Tom were soon welcomed by another passenger in their boat. Surprisingly standing on two legs and waving at them with creepy looking fingers, was a massive, bipedal shark, light blue in colour and smirking at them with a mouth filled with hundreds of teeth. As Tom and Teruteru cowered at the shark's feet, both of them were at a standstill at what was going to happen next.

"Tell me friend," Teruteru said nervously. "Are sharks supposed to walk on two legs?"

"Not to my knowledge," Tom gulped, his pride trying desperately not to show how scared he truly was.

"Okay then…" Teruteru gulped, before taking a deep breath and screaming his head off. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

#

Back in the studio, Chris Mclean was once again laughing his head off, but not before taking a moment to once again address the viewing audience.

"Oh yeah, right! Like we weren't going to bring Fang back on this show!" he chuckled. "You ever seen the fan-mail that shark gets? The guy's become bigger than Hula-hoops!"

With that statement off his chest, he then returned to watching Fang make the competitors wet their pants with terror.

#

At this point in time, Fang had already thrown Teruteru and Tom out of their boat and proceeded to start chewing it up into splinters, from this moment on the two had no choice but swim for their lives before Fang decided to come back for a second course.

"HELP US!" Tom screamed, completely helpless without his demonic powers to help him in this situation, all the while Teruteru was clinging onto him like a floaty.

Meanwhile Scanty and Kneesocks were trying their best to get as far away from the mutated shark as humanly possible, completely ignoring the fearful cries of the two boys struggling in the lake. Applejack on the other hand, wasn't as cruel.

"We can't just leave them!" she protested, trying to pull one of the oars away from Kneesocks, who only smacked her in the face in response.

"You wanna take the chance with him!?" she retorted, pointing a finger towards Fang, who at this point had finished tearing up the second boat.

Unfortunately it was then that her sister's jaw began to clench in fear.

"We may not have a choice!" she squealed, pointing her own finger in the same direction.

Seeing what Scanty was talking about, all three of them instantly screamed in terror for it was at this point, Fang once again dived into the water, his dorsal fin now heading straight towards THEM.

"Oh sh…" Kneesocks tried to say, only to be cut off once Fang decided to make another jump.

Before long all three ladies found themselves flying through the air, the result of Fang pouncing on one end of the boat, thus catapulting them straight up. One splash and a series of girlish screams later, Applejack, Scanty and Kneesocks all plummeted into the water. After that, Fang once again began tearing up the boat he had just forcefully evacuated, all the while Tom and Teruteru tried desperately to swim away. During such time, something then floated in front of the two of them, despite the current danger, their curiosity enticed them to grab them out of the water.

"Goodness me," Teruteru gasped, his teenage hormones going into a frenzy upon seeing just what was in his and Tom's hands. "Are these… thongs!?"

Indeed they were, not one, but TWO pairs of skimpy black thongs, now glistening from the damn state they were in after being in the water. However neither boy had the opportunity to blush over them for long because soon after that, both of them heard an animalistic growl coming from behind them… however this growl didn't come from Fang. Not one second later, the two of them found themselves dropping the thongs as their faces being collided with a pair of burning hot fists, courtesy of one seriously pissed off demon girl.

"PERVERTS!" Scanty screamed, sending the pair of them flying… directly in the direction of a smirking Fang.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed, flailing their arms in the water dramatically as they landed mere inches away from Fang's nose.

While Fang now had his focus directed towards the two boys now screaming like babies as they swam for their lives, the shark mutant's jaw opened wide as he kept up with them with ease, the two Daemon sisters and Applejack now bobbed a few yards away, quickly surveying the area around them for any sight of land.

"Ah don't know about y'all but ah'm all for getting out of this lake right now!" Applejack stated, her fear of being eaten now overshadowing her concern for the two boys.

"Agreed, let's get… wait," Scanty tried to say, only to gasp as she saw the two thongs in the water, instantly grabbing them with a look of surprises etched across her face. "These are mine!"

Upon hearing those words even Kneesocks gasped in surprise, but then again, now that she thought about it, after Fang jumped onto the boat and sent them flying, that must have been when she had fallen directly onto the Power Cube they were rowing for in the first place, and if Scanty landed on one…

"Oh my…" she uttered, quickly scanning the water around her, grinning in delight as she finally found a pair of white pieces of fabric floating nearby and snatching them up. "And these are… Scanty, you know what this means, don't you?"

Seeing that her sister had indeed got her precious socks back, Scanty's surprised look turned into a devious grin, one which was now directed towards a certain shark mutant still going after Teruteru and Tom.

"Sister, I do believe it is time we give shark-boy here serous schooling," she said, her devious grin now shared with Kneesocks.

But once again Applejack found herself on the opposite opinion of the two Daemon sisters in terms of the situation.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "Y'all are insane!"

Of course, once again her protests went ignored as the two sisters began swimming towards the floating wreckage that was once their boat, soon climbing up onto it in an intimidating manner.

"Shall we Scanty?" Kneesocks asked, needing no answer as she and her sister lifted up their garments proudly.

Suddenly, both of the red-skinned girls became enveloped in a fiery red aura, drying themselves instantly and both of them sprouting a pair of luminous bat wings and an arrow-tipped tail as they began their chant.

 _Break, oh Earth,_

 _Dry up, oh sea,_

 _Burn out, oh sun,_

 _Grant us power, Earthly leaders and Gatekeepers of Hell!_

 _Guide us, makers of the underworld!_

 _We are high-class Demon Commanders!_

Needless to say the entire display made Applejack's jaw drop with astonishment, even more so when the glow of their aura instantly grabbed Fang's attention and made him stop swimming after Tom and Teruteru for a moment. What made this display all the more weird was the fact that the socks and underwear the sisters were holding suddenly became shrouded in the same magical aura and transformed into weapons, with Scanty her thongs turned into a pair of black and gold revolvers, and Kneesocks had her socks transform into a pair of black and gold scythes. When they were done, the two Demon Sisters presented their weapons and struck an antagonistic pose.

"Ooh, it feels good to have the power back in my hands," Scanty stated giddily, her eyes now glowing with a fierce, demonic light.

"Agreed," Kneesocks added happily, enjoying the feeling of grasping the scythes in her hands again as she now fixated her gaze towards Fang. "Hey, Shark-boy!"

With the demon's voice now brining him out of his stupor, Fang then brought his jaw back into place and growled ferociously at her, feeling a little insulted at the girl's attitude.

"Yes, that's right, I'm talking to you," Kneesocks continued, goading Fang more and more with every new word she spoke. "Now normally we find ourselves the most level-headed of people, but that little stunt of you dunking us into the water like that has put us both in a somewhat bad mood,"

"And as far as we're concerned, that act simply cannot go unpunished," Scanty continued, now aiming both her pistols directly in front of her. "Now if you would see so kind as too just hold still…"

Before anyone else had any chance to react, Fang was instantly met with a series of flaming bullets flying in his direction, thankfully none of them seemed to hit him as he narrowly dodged each one by attempting to swim away, unfortunately this only provided someone else the opportunity to attack.

"Hello, and goodbye!" Kneesocks greeted, having glided across the water with her returned demonic powers and now inches away from the shark's face.

Within a single second Fang found himself feeling the hilt of Kneesocks scythe as it collided with his mouth, knocking out several teeth. And thus the bombardment of attacks from the Daemon Sisters began its terrible rampage, with Fang being the sole victim of the whole thing, the onslaught was so brutal than it cannot be scribed into words, so horrifying that Applejack, Tom AND Teruteru cringed in terror as they couldn't tear their eyes away from it. Finally after what was only five minutes of brutality, Fang was left bobbing about in the water like a cork, with two black eyes, several missing teeth, a fare few bullet holes in his dorsal fin, and a look of terror plastered across his face that no one would have ever though the mutant could make. Standing on top of the floating beast, their faces glowing with pride as they looked down at their downed enemy with a sneer.

"Now I trust there will be no more tribulation from you?" Scanty asked, pointing her gun directly in fang's swollen nose, who in turn only whimpered like a puppy and quickly nodded in response. "Good boy, now if you would be so kind as to take us to the exit?"

#

With his jaw dropped still in horror after he was force to witness the complete uncensored version of the whole event from his armchair, Chris Mclean had to bring in two of his interns to pry his fingers out of the arms as he once again turned to the audience.

"Remind me never to piss THESE two off," he whimpered, his face now pale with fear as he turned his head to cry to the interns off-screen. "Hey, can someone get me a clean pair of pants over here!?"

END OF PART 2:

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait folks, you have no idea how much time and effort had gone into this, I was going to make this chapter last to the very end of the challenge, but considering the length, me and my new co-author thought it best to make this a three-part intro to the series. Speaking of which, allow me to officially thank and introduce my new friend and Co-Author MaxGentlman1 / :icon8drunkenimmortals: for helping me with this story. I hope that he and I can provide great things for you readers in the future.**

 **Well, see you soon guys, again, please feel free to comment and give out ideas and suggestions for new challenges, cause remember I think that your input is absolutely guaranteed to make this fic better.**

 **See you next time :D**


	4. Chapter 3: And they're off: part 3

**Episode 3: And they're Off: Part 3**

"I don't care that this was the only pair of pants I had in my dressing room, I specifically said... "Chris Mclean shouted at the intern off-screen, only to quickly regain his composure once he realised the camera was once again rolling. "Sorry about that folks, and once again, welcome back to Total Drama Mashup!"

With that said, he once again took a seat in his red swivel armchair, his change into brown shorts evident as he began watching the monitor behind him, which was at this point showing the highlight of the previous episode.

"Last time, our competitors were still struggling to get through the tunnels, all in hopes to get to the end in one piece, some faces some serious glowing sea-life, some faced each other, and some… eh… let's just say our dear mutated friend Fang won't stop crying anytime soon."

As soon as those words were spoken the image of a sobbing, badly beaten Fang was shown onscreen, his dignity completely gone as he was forced to be a boat for the two Daemon sisters, along with the other competitors in Tunnel 2.

"I swear, I am never gonna get over what they did to the poor guy," Chris commented, basically cringing at the memory before once again quickly regaining his smirk. "BUT, that was then and this is now! And right now is when we tune in to the final stretch to our very first challenge, who will get their powers back next? Who will cry like a baby next? WHO IS GONNA PICK UP PANTS FROM A DECENT CLOTHING STORE!?"

That last part he of course shouted angrily at the interns off-screen, but again, he was quickly smirking back at the camera.

"Find out, right here, right now on… TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!"

#

Meanwhile, after what seemed like forever, the sea urchins finally quit raining from the ceiling, noticing this, Franky and Bolin slowed to a halt before Franky finally put his skeletal friend down. Brook then turned around, causing Franky to cringe and Bolin to squeal like a girl.

"What?" Brook asked, confused upon seeing their reaction. "Something on my face?"

If he were able to get a third-person perspective, he'd would have seen that he had sea urchins stuck in his eye sockets, needless to say that would have made anyone cringe.

"Uh, no, you're good." Franky lied awkwardly. "Just… uh…hold still a sec,"

All of a sudden he then delivered a hard smack to the back of Brook's head, dislodging the poisonous sea creatures and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Brook yelped, now glaring at his crewmate. "First you use me as a human shield, then you smack me upside the head? What's wrong with you!?"

"Ah, get over it, ya bonehead, it was nothing personal," Franky said, waving off his friend's complaints.

"Uh, just for the record, that was all his idea," Bolin spoke up nervously, not really helping the situation.

"Gee, thanks for the support, kid," Franky said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

However, even as Franky began to walk ahead, ignoring the assortment of stinging swells on his body, Brook didn't move an inch.

"Hold on a minute, who died and made you leader?" He asked assertively, giggling at his unintended pun.

"What do ya mean?" Franky replied, raising an eyebrow. "I've been a member of the crew longer, that gives me seniority,"

However Brook merely scoffed at that.

"Seniority? I'm so old I've got cobwebs in my rib cage," he argued, opening up his jacket and showing he actually DID have cobwebs in his ribs.

"Hey, who's to say I can't be leader?" Bolin spoke up, only to revive glares from both pirates, "Okay, shutting up"

Soon enough, both Brook and Franky began to go into a heated argument over who should lead their three man group with Franky going so far as threaten to, quote, "Kick his bony ass."

"I'd like to see you try, bolts for brains," Brook antagonized.

"Okay, that's it! You asked for this!" Franky snapped, taking off the fake skin on his right arm, revealing a solid metal hand, "FRANKY HAMMER!"

With that, he then threw his fist toward Brook, who shrieked in fear as he dodged out of the way, causing Franky to strike the cave wall instead, leaving a large crack.

"Get back here!" He yelled, chasing after his crewmate, who continued to run further down the tunnel. "I'll show you who's got bolts for brains!"

As this went on, Bolin kept at a safe distance as Franky kept trying to hit Brook. But as he watched however, his gaze was drawn to the wall Franky had punched. Granted the punch wasn't as strong as it would be had Franky been at full power, but even so it was tough enough to reveal a small hole behind a fake wall, along with a dim glow coming from within it. Filled with curiosity, Bolin began to pick away at the loose rock, his attention no longer focused on the pirates' quarrel. As he chipped away at the rock, the glow began to become brighter, then as he took the last of the rock away, Bolin's eyes widened in pure shock and joy. Inside the wall was none other than a Power Cube! Keeping quiet, he grabbed the cube and brought it out of the hole. He inspected it for a moment, trying to figure out how it works before he tried one theory he had: Crushing it. Getting a firm hold on both sides of the cube, he began to squeeze it in his hands, not even needing but a few pounds of pressure, the cube then shattered in Bolin's hands before the shards disappeared into thin air. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then all of a sudden, the bracelet around Bolin's wrist let out a light *Beep* before it finally unclasped itself and fell to the ground.

"Oh my…" he squeed, his voice getting higher with excitement. "I'm back, baby!"

Bolin just couldn't believe it, the second that metal clasp fell off he began to feel a significant difference within himself, his chi began to flow and he could feel his strength returning to him. A wide grin instantly spread across his lips as he turned to find the two pirates, who were still squabbling. Deciding to see if his powers were truly back, he then took up a stance before crying out.

"ENOUGH!"

With that, he then raised his hands above his head and as he did so, the ground shook beneath Franky and Brook's feet. Quick as a flash, the earth beneath their feet erupted and the two's legs were enveloped by stone. Needless to say, the two were speechless.

"Whoa, how did you do that, kid?" Franky asked in utter confusion, even raising his sunglasses to get a better look at him.

"I found one of those Power Cube things Chris told about in the hole in the wall you punched," Bolin quickly explained, "I shattered it in my hands and then it deactivated that bracelet thing that was restraining my powers."

"But how did you create these rock restraints?" Brook asked confusingly. "Are you a Devil Fruit user too?"

However that question only caused Bolin to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh no, I just used my Bending is all," he explained as if it were obvious.

But of course, the two pirates only looked back at him with confused expression of their own.

"Bending?" Franky furthered, still not understanding. "What the heck's that?"

"You guys have never heard of bending?" Bolin asked, just as confused himself. "I thought everyone knew about it, heck there used to be a whole war between bender and non-benders back home."

After hearing this, both Franky and Brook looked at each other with an even more confused expression than before, soon enough they both scratched their heads with uncertainty.

"Huh, guess that jackass of a host really was telling the truth about being from different worlds," Franky commented, scratching his head. "Now would you mind letting us outta these rocks? Kinda starting to cramp up here."

"Oh right, sorry," Bolin said sheepishly, waving his hands toward the ground, releasing the two pirates from their stone restraints.

Now free from their rocky bonds, the two pirates were finally able to calm down.

"Come on," Brook said, moving ahead of the other two. "We don't wanna fall behind more than we probably already are,"

With the others nodding in agreement, all three of them then made their way down the tunnel once again, hopefully without any more surprises.

#

Of course not all were blissfully walking down their respective tunnels for at the very same moment in Tunnel 2, four poor souls were still running for their lives from a gigantic boulder picking up speed as it rolled closer and closer towards the four.

"NO AMOUNT OF MONEY IF WORTH THIS!" Alexis screamed, comical tears streaming down her face as she continued to run.

If they didn't find a way to escape this rolling death trap soon then all four of them were going to end up flat as a pancake, but as then, just as though it were a miracle, a glimmer of white light caught Cana's eye as they turned yet another corner. There it was, a Power Cube!

"I got this!" Cana cried out, picking up speed and running ahead of the others, with a long dive and roll, Cana then pounced on the cube, smashing it instantly into fragments.

"Yes!" she proclaimed, ready to receive her magical abilities and cards back.

However much to her surprise and horror, the cube's destruction didn't have the desired effect she was expecting.

" _TRAP CUBE ACTIVATED."_ A faint, automated voice echoed as the fragments she shattered began to emanate a red glow.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Cana exclaimed, completely shocked as her entire body suddenly became surrounded in the same glow.

#

Around the exact same time, back where Franky and the others came from, two more poor saps were still trying to get through the rain of urchins.

"See, big guy?" Emerald said smugly as she kept her head down. "I knew you'd be able to protect us."

But alas, Tohru STILL had same frown he had since Emerald had convinced him to take part n this ridiculous idea, granted he was happy to have the metal band off his wrist after Emerald managed to weave through the urchin rain to kick it towards him, thus gaining his full strength back, but still he never would have expected to be doing THIS

"You know I will not be able to keep this up for long?" he grunted, slowly beginning to struggle to keep lifting the large stalagmite over his head like an umbrella, shielding both him and emerald from the downpour of urchins.

"Just a few more yards, and then we're home free," Emerald replied, still urging him to go on.

Emerald may have been a little unhappy to willingly give up her chance of getting her abilities back, but she was still grateful for the cover Tohru provided, in fact if she had to be honest with herself, she probably wouldn't have made it through if she grabbed the cube herself anyway, after all there was no telling how long these urchins went on for and she didn't want to waste ammo and stamina trying to muscle through them. Suddenly, Tohru stopped walking, thus forcing Emerald to follow suit less risk walking into the downpour.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" she asked, only to gasp at what she saw upon turning her head towards the giant.

Much to his instant horror, an eerie red glow began to envelope Tohru's body, starting from his feet all the way up to his head, needless to say the whole situation was freaking both racers out.

"What's going…?" Tohru tried to say, his sentence unable to finish the second a flash of bright light illuminated the cave, blinding Emerald for just a brief moment.

When the girl was finally able to regain her sight again, she was shocked to see that instead of a large Japanese man shielding her with a massive stalagmite, she was now staring straight at a gorgeous brunette woman wearing a blue bikini top.

"Uh… what just happened here?" Cana asked confusingly, before a large urchin came rushing down onto her foot. "OW!"

The instant the swelling of Cana's foot began to form, Emerald quickly realised that with Tohru now gone, both she and the new arrival have lost the ability to shield themselves from the falling urchins. Now under their mercy, the two girls had no choice but to weave through… at least that's what Emerald believed at first.

"This had better work…" Cana grumbled, sighing in relief upon seeing a familiar bulge in her pocket. "CARD BARRIER!"

The second she screamed those words, Cana then pulled out a single card from her pocket and threw it up into the air like a shuriken, a card which instantly shone with a blue light before exploding into a large bubble made complete of energy, one that surrounded both her and Emerald thus shielding them from the urchins. Now that things were now calm enough for the two women to obtain a chance for a breather, Cana then looked towards Emerald with a curious glare, ignoring the stinging throb of her now-swollen foot.

"So, you wanna explain a few things to me along the way?" she asked, casually taking the initiative to keep moving forward.

Seeing no other alternative that would have provided protection from the urchins, Emerald nodded in response.

"Sounds good to me,"

#

At the exact same time Cana disappeared from her tunnel and reappeared in the downpour of urchins, the vice versa happened to Tohru. After his body glowed red and he was blinded by a flash of white light, he suddenly found himself in another location, stalagmite and all, with a trio of new faces all staring up at him with shocked expressions.

"Who are you!?" Millianna screamed, almost forgetting about the perusing boulder for a brief moment.

"That was…" Tohru tried to say, obviously confused about the current situation he was in, however he was quickly cut off once he heard the loud rumble behind him. "Huh?"

Had Tohru had the chance to do so, he would have easily ditched the stalagmite he was holding above his head and began running away with everyone else, however with the time it took for him to turn around and witness the large boulder rolling towards him like a bowling ball, the only thing he could do in the mere seconds he had left was scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

This was it, even if he could drop the stalagmite and use his recovered strength to stop the boulder in its tracks, there was just simply no time to do so, he might as well have painted a great big bullseye right across his belly. Not even a second later, the boulder collided… only to pierce itself on the point of the stalagmite Tohru was holding. As the boulder burst into many shreds of rubber, many jaws dropped in utter shock, and after a few moments of stunned silence, the amount of anger everyone felt went through the roof.

"Are you KIDDING ME!?" Alexis screamed, a large angry vein pulsating in her forehead.

"It was a fake-out this whole time!?" Millianna added, sharing in her fury.

#

Continuing to watch everything from his armchair, and thus hearing the reactions of everyone in Tunnel 2, Chris Mclean simply shrugged and turned to the audience.

"What can I say? I was too cheap to get a real boulder," he said shamelessly, turning back to the monitors with yet another large smirk across his face.

#

When the initial shock was passed, and everyone finally had the chance to calm down, Flynt, Millianna, Alexis, and new arrival, Tohru couldn't help but scratch their heads at what had just occurred.

"I am so confused," Tohru said solemnly, having already dropped the stalagmite and has grown tired of all the "excitement" Chris Mclean was putting him and the others through.

"That makes all four us dude," Flynt added, sharing in Tohru's exhaustion.

"Yeah, what happened to Cana?" Millianna asked fearfully, her concerns more focused on the fellow wizard who have just disappeared. "She went for that Power Cube and then poof! She's gone and this big guy shows up."

At those words, Tohru scratched his chin with thought.

"Perhaps it was some kind of Switching Spell," he suggested, causing everyone bar Millianna to raise an eyebrow. "It does seem to have to have the effects of such magic."

Alexis couldn't help but sigh at that.

"Normally I would argue that magic doesn't exist, but given everything that has happened today, I wouldn't be surprised," she said, rubbing her throbbing temple as a massive headache began to form.

"Yeah, well either way, we still gotta get outta here," Flynt pointed out, not wanting to stay in this place any longer than he always has. "I don't like our chances if we just stand around."

"Nya, you got no argument from me," Millianna replied with a nod. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Alexis piped in, catching everyone by surprise. "Look."

Following the direction of Alexis's finger, everyone quickly gasped in surprise upon seeing what had just appeared among the scrap pieces of fabric that used to be the boulder that was rolling after them. Shimmering bright amongst the darkness of the cave, was none other than another Power Cube, one that appeared as a sight for many sore eyes.

"I don't believe it," Millianna uttered, confounded that the cube would be inside the very obstacle they were running away from in the first place.

"So… who gets it?" Flynt asked, causing everyone to flinch.

That was indeed a good question, now that the cube had been found, who was it that was going to get back what belonged to them.

"I already received a cube," Tohru quickly stated, pulling himself out of the equation as quickly as he could.

"Okay, there must be a civil way to solve this," Alex added, tapping her chin with thought. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

However this suggestion only made a few eyebrows raise.

"What are we, 5?" Flynt scoffed, making Alexis scowl at him in response.

"You have a better idea?" she retorted, quickly ending any argument on the matter.

Before long, Flynt, Millianna and Alexis were all standing a circle, with Tohru towering over them to make sure there was no cheating.

"Ready?" Alexis asked, earning a nod from the other two. "1… 2… 3!"

With a quick motion of movement, the three showed their hands, Flynt and Millianna having Rock, while Alexis had paper, much to her own delight and the others' disappointment.

"YES!" Alexis quickly exclaimed, rushing towards the cube.

While the other two may have been saddened by the fact that their chance to grab the cube had slipped away, they were at the very least able to act like adults and accept the result. One tight squeeze in her hand later, Alexis's left arm was quickly covered in a golden light along with the shattered remains of the cube, which soon began to rearrange themselves into a new shape. After yet another small flash of light, Alexis beamed at the sight of the metallic device on her wrist.

"My Duel Disk!" she cried happily, not only that but her duelling cards also seemed to be in the disk itself too, making her all the more happier.

"Alright woohoo, good for you," Flynt muttered sarcastically, causing Alexis to pout in his direction. "Now can we please get going? Maybe make sure Cana is actually alright?"

As impatient Flynt was being, no one else wanted to argue on the matter, after another sigh of relief, Alexis then followed Flynt as he took up the lead, with Millianna and Tohru soon taking up the rear. Hopefully this time the trip could go without any more boulders on their tail, fake or otherwise, granted they were all still worried about Cana, but if she and Tohru really did switch, then surely she must have been okay, right?

#

Back with Franky, Brook, and Bolin, as they continued down their own, the swellings they received from the Glow-Urchins were thankfully going down. No longer in any sort of pain, Franky and Brook were just about finished telling Bolin of where they were from and how they came to be like they were, with Bolin doing the same shortly before.

"Wait, so YOU were hit with a 'Sea Train' and you put yourself back together with spare boat parts, "Bolin asked, pointing a finger at Franky, wondering if he got the story straight before turning his attention to Brook. "And YOU were brought back to life by some kind of magic fruit? And you two are both pirates?"

"Yeah, that's about it in a nutshell, kid," Franky answered.

"No, this is us in a nutshell: 'Help! We're in a nutshell! How did we even get in here?! Who'd make a nutshell this big?!' Yohohoho!" Brook joked as he mimed being trapped in a giant nutshell, actually getting a chuckle from Bolin and his crew mate.

"You know, for pirates, you guys aren't half bad," Bolin admitted with a pleasant smile, still feeling a little bit of a giggle from Brook's joke.

Hearing this Franky couldn't help but smirk.

"You're not too bad yourself, kid," he said, giving the young bender a strong pat on the back. "Though you could've told us about that Power Cube, with that thing I could be back to feeling super again."

At those words, Bolin obtained a sheepish look upon his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said nervously, hoping the two wouldn't be too mad with him.

Thankfully they weren't

"Eh, you didn't know," Franky dismissed with a light shrug. "Besides, you probably needed it more than we did anyway."

Bolin may not have known whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but regardless he was happy to be getting along with these two, even though technically they were supposed to be competing with each other. As the three of them continued to walk, they soon began to hear a noise, like someone was talking a short distance away. With the voices steadily getting louder and louder, the trio couldn't help but wonder who it was, all of a sudden with a crash and an "Oomf!" from both the group and the source of the voices, they fell to the ground. Instantly looking up, the trio soon found they were now face to face with none other than Ryuko, Aoi, and Charlotte.

"Hey, I know you three," Ryuko said, pointing at the three men on the ground as she got to her feet. "Yeah, you're those guys from earlier."

"How did you get into our tunnel?" Aoi asked inquisitively, helping Charlotte up. "Didn't you guys go into another one?"

"I could ask you the same question, sister," Franky retorted, standing up and dusting himself off.

Suddenly a thought appeared in Bolin's mind

"Wait a second," he said. "You guys don't think...?"

But Bolin didn't even have to finish his sentence since Charlotte quickly picked up on just what he was thinking.

"Sacré bleu!" She exclaimed angrily, "Zat swine of a host made all zese tunnels connect!"

"Meaning no matter which tunnel we chose…" Aoi continued.

"… We all end up meeting at the same place sooner or later anyway," Ryuko finished, her fist clenching furiously.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or downright pissed off," Franky added, crossing his arms in frustrated manner.

Ryuko simply scoffed at that.

"Personally, I'm pretty freaking pissed," she fumed.

At first she had the right mind to punch the nearest wall to let out her fury, but it was at that point that Brook decided to walk up to her in a polite manner.

"Now, now, milady, anger is not a proper look for someone of such beauty," he said, bowing his skeletal head.

At the afro skeleton's compliment and gesture, Ryuko couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, well, um, thanks, I guess," She stuttered.

Of course Ryuko wasn't used to such a compliment, especially when it came from a talking skeleton but upon seeing the flustered look up her face, Aoi and Charlotte couldn't help but giggles as they instantly knew she appreciated it.

"Well there is one way you can thank me," Brook said, catching the girl off-guard.

"What's that?" Ryuko asked, somewhat sceptical.

At those words, Brook then leaned into her ear and began to whisper something into her ear, as soon as he spoke, a beet red blush formed on Ryuko's face before she delivered a hard punch to the skeleton's bony face.

"Yeah right!" She screamed in anger and disgust as Brook went flying into the wall before hitting the ground hard.

After that shocking display, Franky and Bolin walked up to their friend and helped him to his feet.

"Let me guess, you asked to see her panties?" Franky asked impassively.

"Yes," Brook said simply. "Yes, I did."

And thus any good opinion Aoi and Charlotte had on Brook was instantly gone.

"That's what he asked!?" Bolin asked incredulously, sharing in everyone's shock. "Who does that!?"

"Apparently HE does," Ryuko said, keeping her distance from the perverted skeleton.

Suddenly a loud piggish squeal echoed throughout the tunnel, catching everyone by surprise.

"You guys heard that, right?" Bolin asked, earning a nod from everyone in response

Luckily the group didn't have long to find out just what the noise was as it literally came running down the tunnel Aoi's group came from with a ferocious cat clinging to his face.

"Get off me, you stupid furball!" Bebop screamed, basically blinded due to the mass of orange fur blocking his vision.

"I shall never surrender to you, senor!" Puss retorted, clinging onto Bebop's snout with his claws and continuously trying to scratch the eyes under the mutant's visor.

This conflict between the two continued on and on until soon enough Bebop's running almost made his run into the group, thankfully his loud squealing made him easy to spot before he came into contact.

"Woah!" Franky exclaimed, quickly grabbing Bebop by the scruff of his vest before he hit a wall. "Hold on there!"

Prying Puss of Bebop's face with the other hand, Franky soon ended up holding both of them of the ground with annoyed look on his face.

"This don't concern you, yo!" Bebop protested, kicking his feet with agitation. "This is between me and the cat!"

Rolling his eyes under his sunglasses, Franky let out an irritated moan.

"I said knock it off!" he snapped, throwing both Bebop and puss to the ground hard, hoping to knock some sense into them. "Geez, it's like dealing with our captain on an off-day."

When the warthog was finally able to regain his senses again, he was surprises to see two familiar faces staring down at him.

"Bebop?" Aoi uttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey girls," bebop replied casually allowing, both Aoi and Charlotte to help him up. "Fancy seeing you two here."

Hearing this Ryuko couldn't help but scoff.

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise," she said. "I mean, you came from the same tunnel we did."

Now it was Bebop's turn to scoff, clearly not liking the girl's attitude.

"Yeah, whatever girl," he retorted, finally getting to his feet and returning his glare towards Puss. "I ain't in the mood for banter."

At those words Puss hissed in response, clearly these two were not going to get along any time soon. Luckily neither he nor Bebop had the chance to go at it again since it was at that moment yet another voice joined the party.

"Well, well," it said, a clearly tint of smugness within it. "Looks like we've found ourselves a bit of a gathering here."

Now it was time to turn towards the tunnel where Franky's group emerged, there a few jaws dropped at the sight of the two ladies strolling up towards them, one with green hair and a light smirk and a brunette with a slight limp even after the swelling in her foot began to go down. Upon seeing the two gorgeous women walk up to them, the jaws of Bolin, Brook and Bebop dropped.

"Well HELL-O Nurse!" Bebop exclaimed, eyeing Cana in particular and panting like a dog.

"Oh my," Brook added, soon adjusting his suit and hair whilst walking up to Emerald. "Excuse me Miss, just wondering, would you be so kind as to show me your…"

But of course, Brook didn't get to finish his sentence due to receiving a high kick to the head, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"SHUT IT, PERV!" Ryuko screamed furiously, feeling absolutely no shape in delivering just a kick.

"Ugh… how can one lady be so mean?" Brook groaned, a steaming lump protruding out of his afro as his slid back to the ground.

Upon seeing such a display, both Cana and Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Do we even want to know?" Cana asked unemotionally, not really caring for the answer.

"Eh… probably not," Bolin answered awkwardly, not really wanting to see the reaction Emerald have should Brook have actually finished that last sentence.

"Hey this is entertaining to watch and everything," Franky stated, grabbing everyone's attention. "But seeing as we're all supposed to be in a race, I say we keep going before any of our less-friendly competition get there first."

Upon hearing this, everyone nodded in agreement, especially Bebop, who had a clear idea of who the blue-haired man was referring to. Soon enough they all ended up quickening their walk into a slight jog, not so fast as to outrun each other but enough to keep up a decent pace so that they wouldn't fall too far behind anyone who might have already exited these cursed tunnels. After navigating the new connected tunnel for a good few minutes, this time WITHOUT any obstacles to get in the way, something eventually caught their eyes after turning a corner.

"Yeah!" Franky announced. "Jackpot!"

Upon seeing the wondrous sight before them, no one could believe their eyes, just a little further down the tunnel, straight ahead of them, was not one, not two, but THREE Power Cubes, all lined up next to each other in a shimmering row. However as much as this sight made them happy, as everyone looked at the Power Cubes down the tunnel, some of them began to glance at the others, more specifically, those who still didn't have their precious items and/or abilities back yet looked at each other with an uneasy tension, for they were all thinking the same thing… Get to those cubes first before the others do. At first, everyone stood in tense silence, before Bebop took one slight step and leading to all hell breaking loose. In a matter of seconds, everyone who didn't already get a Power Cube broke into a sprint for the ones ahead. In the lead at the moment was Ryuko and Brook followed by Charlotte with Franky and Bebop bringing up the close rear.

"Sorry, not sorry, pervert!" Ryuko said quickly, leaping into the air and doing a spin kick into Brook's face, sending him flying.

He wasn't to upset, however, because the kick did give him a nice upskirt look at Ryuko's striped panties.

"Oh my," he stuttered, his face once again getting flattened against the nearest wall.

Meanwhile the race for the gold continued.

"Out of the way, Frenchy!" Bebop yelled, knocking Charlotte out of the way and taking her place in second. "Eehee!"

As she was knocked out of the way, Charlotte was grabbed mid-air by Franky, who carried her bridal style as he continued to run.

"Do not get any ideas. I have a boyfriend," She warned.

"No worries, I ain't interested in kids, little sister," Franky answered as he came up alongside Bebop and re-positioned Charlotte so she was sitting on his shoulder, the said French girl having a small pout upon hearing the pirate's comment.

However Franky wasn't done just yet, his gaze now turned towards Bebop.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," He said to the warthog mutant as he raised his right arm and aimed it at him, "STRONG RIGHT!"

Suddenly his fist fired from his arm, still attached at the forearm by a thick chain, slamming right into the side of Bebop's face and sending him hurling into the cave wall, before retracting right back into its socket. With that annoyance out of the way, Franky then helped Charlotte down to the ground, still running for the Power Cubes.

"How did you…?" she tried to say, completely astound at what she had just witnessed.

"I don't need no Power Cube for something as simple as a punch, kid," Franky stated, sensing just what the girl was trying to ask.

"But zat chain…?" Charlotte tried to argue, only to have Franky smirk in her direction as they ran.

"There's a reason why they call me 'Cyborg Franky', sister," he said, giving his right arm a small tug and reveal the chain underneath. "It's cause I'm a guy with some extra parts."

Charlotte's jaw couldn't help but drop at that statement, even as Franky once again retracted his arm back into place, she couldn't help but gaze in wonder. After all even back home, where technology was incredibly advanced, she had never seen someone like Franky in her entire life. At this point, she, Franky, and Ryuko were now only mere feet away from their goal, finally with one great leap into the air, they all dove for the Power Cubes.

"That cube…" Ryuko yelled.

"…Is…." Franky continued.

"Mine!" Charlotte finished as they all tackled into one cube each, smashing them on impact.

When all the other contestants who had fallen behind finally caught up with the three, even those who weren't actually taking part in the struggle for the Cubes, they couldn't help but feel intrigued as to what was going to happen as Charlotte, Franky and Ryuko got back to their feet. When they did, all of a sudden, bright golden light began to glow all around the three of them.

The glow began to focus on Franky's bracelet before it gave off a small *beep* and it unlocked itself from his wrist. At first, the cyborg didn't feel anything until he finally began to feel his cola pumping throughout his system again he began shaking as steam came out his metal nose, feeling such energy within him, he couldn't help but cried ou.

"Ssssssuuuuuuuuupeeeerrrrrrr!" He yelled joyfully, making his signature pose of bringing his arms together, forming a star with the tattoos on his forearms.

With Charlotte, a bright golden spark began to fly around her before it landing directly at the base of her neck. When the glow died down, an metallic orange necklace appeared around her neck, looking almost like a model jet. Seeing that her IS has returned to her, she leaped into the air and pumped her fist in victory.

"Haha!" She laughed. "C'est magnifique!"

Finally, there was Ryuko's reward, though her Power Cube gave her the most drastic change out of all three of them. With a golden glow emanating the very fabric, her current attire began to disappear and was quickly replaced by what looked like a red and black school uniform, complete with socks and shoes, along with a red metal bracelet on her left wrist. Upon seeing the uniform on her body, she couldn't help but smirk at having it back.

"Senketsu, am I glad to have you back!" She exclaimed, looking down at the clothes she was now wearing, though of course, not getting a response. "Come on Senketsu, what's up?"

Of course everyone who was watching her talk to her clothes raised an eyebrow in concern, looking at her as if she's gone bonkers.

"I think she may have lost it," Bebop whispered into Aoi's ear, who in turn gave an uneasy shrug in response.

But Ryuko simply ignored the stares and the whispers and continued to try and awaken the uniform she called "Senketsu".

"I guess you need a pick me up, huh?" She said with a grin, grabbing the side of her bracelet and pulling at it, releasing a small blade from its holster. "No problem."

"Whoa there, sister, what did you just do?" Franky asked in a concerned tone upon seeing the girl cut herself.

All of a sudden, blood began to flow from her wrist and made contact with the fabric of the uniform. Soon enough Franky's question was answered when in a shimmer and a blaze of demonic fire, the uniform began to shift and transform. The uniform became shorter, both in the shirt and the skirt. The uniform connected itself to the two pieces by two straps on the front that connected to both her skirt and underwear, almost giving it the appearance of a sling bikini. Her shoes became thigh-high boots and in her hand formed a type of sword that looked like one-half of a pair of scissors.

"LIFE FIBERS SYNCHRONIZE!" Ryuko yelled, striking a fighting pose as everyone stared at her uniform's transformation. "KAMUI SENKETU!"

However as much as her newly restored Kamui gave Ryuko the much needed shot of adrenaline she needed, most of the stares she received weren't out of awe.

"Holy Bazongers!" Aoi squealed, quickly covering her eyes.

And that wasn't the only hysterical reaction Ryuko got.

"WOW!" Franky yelled with a huge blush and a perverted grin on his face. "That's some kinky looking outfit you got there, sister!"

Not only that but despite the fact he was a skeleton, blood was literally shooting out of the hole that served as the remains of Brook's nose. Even Bolin couldn't help but drool at the sight before him, however he quickly snapped out of his stupor and began to repeat the words, "I have a girlfriend" over and over to himself, causing Cana to snicker at his expence.

"Please, cover yourself, woman!" Puss yelled, covering his eyes with his hat, his chivalrous personality overshadowing that of his rogue one.

Finally acknowledging the comments the others were giving her, Ryuko once again scoffed.

"Geez, you don't have to get all prudish on me," she stated, though not convincing anyone due to the blush rushing to her face. "It's not my fault my Kamui turns out this way when I power up."

"Oh no, no, no, it is nice!" Charlotte said quickly, lying through her teeth to make Ryuko feel a little less insecure. "Ze suit really brings out your… um… curves?"

But of course that statement only made Ryuko's face turn an even deeper shade of red, soon enough her emotions got the better of her.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" she yelled out, a sudden flash of light quickly enveloping her, her clothes instantly changing back to its original form. "There! You happy!?"

After a fair bit of awkward silence, which was understandable given what everyone had just witnessed, Aoi felt the need to try and break the ice again. However just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, a loud ring echoed throughout the tunnels, making everyone clasp at their ears in pain, after that the voice of a certain voice was broadcast.

"Congratulations competitors!" Chris Mclean announced, the speakers carrying his voice unseen by anyone in the tunnels. "All of you have now made it to the final stretch of the race…."

#

"…Some of you have already regained your abilities…"

Hearing this, Scanty and Kneesocks scoffed as they, along with Teruteru, Tom and Applejack finally reached the other end of the lake, courtesy of a beaten Fang.

"Cocky, isn't he?" Kneesocks commented, earning an agreeable nod from Tom.

#

"… and a whole lot of you have faced some terrible obstacles and made it out alive…"

"Is he taking the piss!?" Millianna snapped, her cute demeanour vanishing for a brief moment as the fierce feline in her let out a loud hiss.

Needless to say, Tohru, Alexis AND Flynt, shared in her annoyance.

#

"… but now the time has come to wrap everything up! You have all done quite well in your efforts to reach the end, but… we're kinda running out of screen time for this whole scenario. So either get your butts rolling, or I'll be forced to release the Grievers again."

Upon hearing this, everyone couldn't help but gasp in horror.

"He can't be serious!" Emerald exclaimed, remembering the "monsters" that chased everyone into the tunnels in the first place.

"Oh I am DEFINITELY serious," Chris's voice quipped, acting as though it could hear the green-haired girl's complaint. "You all have 10 minutes to start running towards the finish line, after that I ring the dinner bell! SEE YA!"

After that Chris Mclean's voice cut out and was instantly replaced by the sound of static, soon followed by nothing but utter silence, something which everyone seemed to be sharing with each other along with the feeling of anxiety.

"He's gotta be kidding, right?" Aoi said nervously, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"I don't think so," Ryuko said bluntly, feeling no need to lie to anyone. "If he released those things once, then chances are he's gonna do it again."

"And as much as I would like to stay behind and fight those things, I'd rather not take the chance in case he releases a whole army of them," Cana added.

Hearing this, even Franky couldn't help but cringe

"She's right," he said. "Hell, I can probably take them all on by myself now that I'm powered up, but personally I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Then let's get-a-rolling yo!" Bebop yelled frantically in response quickly breaking into a run, no longer caring that he didn't have his tech back and instead fearing for his life.

Following the mutant's example, every then proceeded to run down the tunnel, granted they were happy with walking before now, but given the recent developments, they believed it was high-time they can running another go, after all, the finish line can't be that far off, right? If that were the case, then everyone was clearly eager to find out, after another few minutes of running, the group soon came to another turn, one that lead directly into another tunnel, a tunnel straight and narrow, bare able to squeeze in four individuals at a time. What's more, along the walls of this particular tunnel, were at least three more openings, which obviously were the exits from the other three tunnels. However it was the very end of this particular tunnel that drew everyone's attention the most, mainly because of the glowing words hovering in mid-air, words that read:

FINISH

"We almost made it!" Charlotte declared happily.

"YEAH!" Franky added. "Ten Million, here we come!"

However it soon became evident that they're celebration was going to be short lived, for not a few moments later, the other competitors began entering the tunnel. As Franky's group continued to run, they suddenly found they're path blocked by a certain wolf mutant and dragon STILL duking it out after chasing each other through their entire tunnel.

"You're dead, reptile!" Rahzar snarled once again kicking Cynder off him.

Of course after chasing him endlessly through the tunnels for this long, Cynder wasn't going to give up the fight just yet.

"You won't even maim me, dog!" she retorted, only riling up the mutant even further.

And thus the fight continued, unfortunately meaning that their tussle was now blocking the path for everyone else, including the trio of individuals running up from the tunnel behind them, all of them looking a little worse for wear.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Eduardo snapped, smacking his forehead with aggravation. "Those two have been going at it for ages!"

"And tripping almost every single trap on the way here!" Weregarurumon growled in agreement, rubbing his sore arm after falling victim to one of these said traps.

"What?" Sonata asked loudly, sticking a finger in her ear. "I think those bats made my ears die a little."

Of course these three weren't the only ones concerned, with Franky's group they began to feel a little uneasy, even more so knowing that Chris Mclean could be releasing those full creatures any minute now.

"Alright, I had enough of this," Franky stated, before breaking into a run and pulling his fist back "STRONG RIGHT!"

And just like that his fist once again fired from his arm, still attached at the forearm by a thick chain, this time punching Rahzar right into his gut with enough force to send his straight into the wall, seeing the opportunity open up to them, everyone else felt no resistance to take advantage.

"Zis is our chance!" Charlotte cried out, running straight towards the finish line.

However what she didn't realise at the time was the fact that the impact of Rahzar hitting the stone wall managed to have so much of an impact that the force of it shook something off the stone ledge above them, something that Bebop was the first to notice. Feeling no hesitance in his action, Bebop then pounced onto Franky's back, using the momentum to leap high into the air, and snatch up the falling Power Cube.

"Oh hell, yeah!" he declared, landing on his feet and crushing the cube into his chest. "Finally!"

The rest of the group didn't even have the chance to react to Bebop's sudden action, when all of a sudden the lines all over his clothes and body began to flare up and pulsate with powerful purple energy, indicating that he had indeed got his power back. What's more, he then quickly turned back towards Franky with a wide smirk upon his face.

"Eat this!" he yelled, spinning his heals and performing a crazy disco dance. "Oohoo!"

With each sway of his hips, Bebop's belt began to pulsate with more powerful energy, releasing a series of light purple beams directly into Franky's chest, forcing him to collapse onto his back. Now normally Franky's metal body would have protected him from being shot at, especially at his front, however he certainly wasn't accustomed to being rapidly fired upon by lasers, thus he had no real defence when Bebop released his onslaught. The moment Franky was forced to the ground and into a state of unconsciousness, everyone else was instantly put into a state of shock.

"Bebop!" Aoi gasped, thinking the worst. "How could you!?"

Bebop, however merely scoffed and began to walk away.

"No worries, my Hip-lasers were set to stun," he said casually, not even bothering to look back. "Sorry, Sister, but Big R would probably maul me if I didn't take the cyborg out after that little stunt, and I ain't looking to be dog-food right now. Besides, the fool had it coming."

Obviously Bebop's true vendetta was for that little punch Franky gave him when trying to get the Power Cubes earlier, but while this vengeful stunt was bad, that fact that he could brush it off so easily was even worse. Needless to say, this act pissed a lot of group members off.

"Villain!" Puss yelled angrily, brandishing his blade and jumping onto Bebop's back.

Before anyone else knew it, another brawl had started up, only this one wasn't going to last as long as Rahzar and Cynder.

"Ow!" Bebop yelled, feeling Puss's claws dig into his neck. "Why you little…"

However before Bebop could do any damage to the cat trying to attack him, he suddenly felt the wind literally knocked out of him as a large, metal arm with the colour of coppery orange, drove into his stomach, forcing him to his knees in agony. Taking a glance up, he was surprised to see a certain French girl scowl at him before her I.S. arm reverted back into the form of her necklace.

"Come on!" she cried out, taking advantage of Bebop's situation and ushering everyone else towards her.

Taking grasp at the situation at hand, everyone else nodded and followed Charlotte's instructions, with Cana and Brook each taking Franky by the arm and slumping him over their shoulders, they all then broke into a run, each of them hoping to get past Rahzar and Cynder's fight and get to the finish line. Bebop however, wasn't going to let that little stunt go so easily, catching his second wind and getting back up to his feet, he growled angrily as he looked at the other running away from him.

"Ooh, you gonna pay for that one, girl," he said angrily, a suddenly field of energy surrounding his Mohawk as he brought his palms up to his head. "Eehee!"

With that one loud cry Bebop thrust his arms forward and the energy Mohawk was shot directly towards the fleeing group, thankfully someone was able to turn her head just in the nick of time.

"Duck!" Cana cried out, quickly diving to the ground, taking Brook and Franky's unconscious body with her.

Following suit, everyone quickly dove to the ground to avoid the spinning blast of energy, which in turn flew over their heads and narrowly missed, Rahzar's by a few inches. Needless to say, the wolf was ticked off.

"Watch it, you stupid…" he snarled, before cutting himself off mid-sentence when he heard a loud crash from behind him.

Taking a risky moment to turn away from his fight and look towards the source of the noise, Rahzar's jaw soon dropped as he saw just what just so happened to appear inside a nearby stalagmite after Bebop's attack unintentionally busted it clean open, to be more specific it was a Power Cube… the LAST Power Cube.

"NO!" Weregarurumon cried out, seeing the same thing and sensing Rahzar's intention.

Needless to say, Rahzar's desire for petty vengeance was soon outweighed by his desire for power.

"The cube is MINE!" he roared, once again kicking Cynder off of him.

Of course, being the one who had the advantage before, Cynder wasn't going to let Rahzar gain the upper-hand now. However before she could take off and do anything about it, she suddenly felt something tug at her tail, grounding her and locking her in place.

"Is this… glue!?" she exclaimed, poking at the sticky substance trapping her tail.

This was of course yet another one of Bebop's attempts to aid his fellow mutant, albeit his preference would have been to get back at the others, however his main priority was to get to the finish line.

"Yeah, boy!" he yelled out. "There ain't no way I'm gonna…"

But before he could even finish his sentence, he suddenly found himself victim to yet another attack, this time a large stone colliding with his head courtesy of Bolin's Earth-Bending. Seeing all this, Emerald couldn't help but smirk.

"And here I thought he'd never shut up," she commented, gaining a laugh from Bolin and Brook.

Meanwhile Rahzar's attempts to get the Power-cube continued, of course, while Cynder may have been out of commission for the moment, that didn't mean that Weregarurumon wasn't. Sharing in Cynder's bad opinion of the beast, he wasted no effort in running towards Rahzar in an attempt to stop him from getting what he wanted. Unfortunately his timing couldn't have been any worse, even as he succeeded in tackling Rahzar to the ground, had he only been there a second earlier, Rahzar wouldn't have had been able to grab the Power Cube with one hand and crush it in his palm. Stopping in their tacks, the group all gasped in horror as Rahzar releases a fearsome howl, his yellow eyes literally glowing with animalistic ferocity.

"Yes…" he growled. "YES! I can feel my power returning to me, I'm faster, stronger, this simply fantastic! I feel like myself again!"

Once again, another development had begun to complicate the race, or as Eduardo put it…

"Well, this took a turn for the worse,"

And while this may have been yet another one of Eduardo's pessimistic comments, almost everyone else obviously shared in the thought… almost.

"As one wolf to another, I feel as though I should show you a bit of mercy after that little stunt," he said, turning his gaze towards Weregarurumon as he got back to his feet. "So I'll make your end swift!"

Seeing that Rahzar was out for blood, and with little time to spare, the Digimon knew that he had no other choice in his next action.

"I don't think so!" he snarled, suddenly pouncing onto the mutant and attempting to put him in a headlock. "GO! I'll hold him off!"

He may have been the one at a disadvantage, but Weregarurumon did have SOME code of honour, and he certainly wasn't going to let Rahzar have his way if he could help it. Seeing their way finally opened to them as Weregarurumon pulled Rahzar to the side, everyone else proceeded to run, albeit with some difficulty for some. For Franky, still being unconscious, he still had to be carried by Cana and Brook, as for Cynder, thanks to a little help from Ryuko, who slashed away at Bebop's glue with her scissor blade, she was able to pull her tail free and join with everyone else. One by one, everyone else aside from Bebop was able to slip past the two wolves without any problems, however that didn't mean that Weregarurumon was going to hold out for much longer. Finally Rahzar had enough.

"Don't make me laugh, beast!" he laughed, finally managed to pry Weregarurumon of his back and grasping him by the throat, lifting him of the ground in one hand. "While wearing that collar, you're nothing but a dog!"

And just like that Rahzar used his newly returned mutant strength to toss Weregarurumon back down the tunnel.

"Ugh… what hit me?" Bebop moaned, rubbing his throbbing head as he stood up… only to be knocked back down again after Weregarurumon landed on him.

With that little nuisance out of the way Rahzar's eyes now darted towards the fleeing group, at first his instinct was to maul each and every one of them, however his logical mind stopped him from doing so, instead he focused he on simply getting ahead of them. Getting down on all fours, he then sped off after everyone occasionally jumping to the side and using the walls a springboard to pounce in front of someone, only to run a little further and repeat the process. Finally he made it ahead of everyone else, soon reaching a mere twenty feet away from the finish, then 10, 5 and…

"WHAT!?"

As it turned out the finish line wasn't as glamourous as he expected it to be, in fact all that he found once he crossed the finish line was nothing more than an empty chamber similar to where he and the others began this forsaken race.

"What's going on!?" he demanded, only to be attacked from behind yet again by Cynder.

However the dragon wasn't alone this time, one by one the remaining competitors began to flood the chamber behind him, starting with Cynder and Eduardo, followed by Sonata, and so on, however, before Ryuko could cross the finish line with Aoi and Charlotte, she suddenly felt a strong impact, as though she had literally ran head first into a wall.

"What the…!?" she exclaimed, getting back to her feet and rubbing her now-throbbing head. "What the hell is this!?"

That was indeed, a very good question, one that every other competitor within earshot was asking themselves, especially when some of them backtracked and leaned against the now-active barrier.

"It's like an invisible wall," Aoi commented, placing her hand upon the area between herself and Ryuko, feeling the texture of was felt like glass as a faint blue light.

"But we literally just went through it not a few seconds ago," Charlotte pointed out. "It makes no sense.

Indeed it didn't, however that didn't stop it from being any less real, which was all the more evident when the other competitors soon began to ignore Cynder and Rahzar's new brawl and take a gander at their new form of entrapment. Needless to say, there was a lot of confusion.

"Does… that mean we win?" Sonata asked, scratching her head with confusion.

A few eye rolled at that, what's more it was at this point that Weregarurumon and Bebop finally managed to catch up with the others, with Bebop also running into the wall, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Hey, what gives?" he squealed, once again rubbing his snout in pain. "Why can't we get through?"

This question of course, earned him a kick in the crotch courtesy of Ryuko, undoubtedly in order to pay him back for the stunt he pulled not a few minutes ago.

"Jackass!" she snapped, enjoying every second of the warthog's newest moment of pain.

This of course, resulted in a few giggles from everyone else, even Franky was finally able to regain consciousness just in time to see Bebop moan in agony. Suddenly the giggles were cut short by the sound of even more footsteps approaching.

"Well, well," Scanty said, elegantly walking up towards the downed warthog. "This has certainly taken an interesting turn."

She was soon followed in by her sister, then Applejack, Tom and so on, soon enough the other competitors that arrived first witnessed the remaining ones run into the chamber, only to be blocked off by the invisible barrier. Eventually the final contestant ran in, that being Tohru trying desperately to catch his breath as Millianna pulled him by the hand to stop him from collapsing from exhaustion, after that yet another unexpected event occurred. The second Tohru stepped into the chamber the opening behind him was sealed shut by another steel panel falling from the ceiling, thus putting everyone in the exact same situation they were in before the whole race started, the only difference was the fact that everyone was now divided by a barrier and the sound of a blow horn was sounded, added by a new set of words glowing with blue energy that hovered above everyone's head, words that read:

RACE COMPLETE

After a few seconds of stunned silence, everyone couldn't help but scratch their heads with confusion, even Cynder and Rahzar was finally able to stop themselves from fighting to try and understand these new circumstances.

"So… if this is the end of the race, then what happens now?" Tom asked, voicing everyone's opinion.

Of course, what he didn't expect was this question to actually get an answer.

"I'll tell you what happens now!" a loud voice echoed, one that made a few people scream with fright and had an all too familiar tone to it.

Before anyone realised what was going on, the words hovering above their heads shifted and morphed into something tremendously scary… Chris Mclean's head!

"GAH!" Bolin screamed, jumping into Franky's arms like a wimp. "DUDE! So not cool!"

Needless to say, this action causes a few eyes to roll and Franky simply dropped Bolin to the ground like a sack of potatoes. With their attentions now turned towards the floating head of their host, said head couldn't help but laugh with delight as he witnesses the looks of anger and confusion on their faces.

"Hehehe, I love moments like this," he chuckled, before putting on a serious grin and finally addressing everyone. "Congratulations newbies! You have all completed your first challenge of the season. For those of you who haven't guessed already, the first 12 competitors are now separated from the ones who fell behind, which in turn means that you are now officially two teams."

Allowing them a moment to let this new information seep in, Chris once again gain much delight as their faces showed the signs of realisation going through their minds.

"Pft, peachy," Ryuko commented, coming to the conclusion that this whole time everyone had in fact, been duped.

Seeing that the same reaction throughout the entirety of his new cast, the hologram of Chris's head continued to speak.

"Aoi, Charlotte, Rahzar, Sonata, Franky, Brook, Bolin, Cynder, Eduardo, Emerald, Puss and Cana," he said, listing off all the competitors who crossed the finish line first. "You shall from this day be known as… the DARING DRAGONS!"

Upon saying those words another hologram appeared next to the giant Chris head, more specifically, a light green circle with a darker green symbol on it, in the shape of a dragon's face with four horns. Realising that this symbol did indeed represent their new team, there were a few mixed reactions.

"Oh come on!" Rahzar protested. "Who came up with THAT crappy name!?"

"It was either that, or the 'Daring Ducks'," Chris's hologram retorted, his smile never faltering.

Seeing that this was one argument he wasn't going to win so easily, especially given who was talking to, Rahzar simply had no choice but to accept it.

"Ugh… I suppose the dragon thing could work," he grumbled, causing a slight smirk to appear on Cynder's face.

"Seems appropriate to me," she said smugly, knowing full-well that would rile the wolf mutant up.

"Quit kissing butt!" he snapped in response.

After another blissful chuckle at their expense, Chris then continued listing of competitors.

"Teruteru, Scanty, Kneesocks, Applejack, Flynt, Alexis, Tohru, Millianna, Bebop, Tom, Weregarurumon, and Ryuko," he said, list of the ones who came after the first half. "The 12 of you shall be called… the SAVAGE SABERS!"

And just like the first team, another symbol appeared next to Chris's holographic head, this time a blue circle with a navy symbol of the face of a Sabretooth Cat. Much like the first team announcement, there were a few mixed reactions, only this time a little more subtle.

"Eh, I've heard worse," Flynt said with a small shrug.

Once again, Chris then allowed the contestants a moment to let everything seep in, soon enough getting back to his announcement.

"For the next several weeks, you shall be in these teams until half of you are eliminated from the game," he stated, earning a few nods of understanding. "By then the teams will be disbanded and it'll be every contestant for themselves. Now before I go any further, allow me to officially welcome you all to your living quarters during your time here…"

As those final words echoed and Chris's hologram disappeared from sight, the contestants once again received the shock of their lives as the wall to their right began to lift itself, similar to the panel at the start of the race, on the other side… something spectacular. Unlike the gloomy darkness of the tunnels they had to endure throughout the entire challenge, the scenery they saw was nothing short of amazing. As they all walked out and stood upon the edge of a tall cliff, each contestant's jaw dropped in awe as they were overseeing what looked like a tropical paradise growing under the light of a luminous blue orb hanging from the ceiling of a large crystal like dome that encased the entire area. For some contestants, they first believed that they must have been taken to some version of the Amazon, with its lush trees and several parrots squawking in the trees, but while that may have been a pretty good guess, there was no version of the Amazon that had a lake that took up most of the area's centre, making the trees look like they were forming an extremely large bowl. All of a sudden the blue light dimmed, leaving the entire area in a night-like state and allowing Chris Mclean to once again project another hologram, only this time he was the size of a massive giant and hovered just a few feet above the lake.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, freaks of all ages, allow me to welcome you all to… the Dramasphere!" he announced, his voice being so loud that it was carried thorough the entire jungle below. "Created specifically for the requirements needed to provide our viewing audience with the appropriate setting to watch all of you compete until a winner is decided, it's got just about everything, beauty, danger, and other assorted features that we have yet to understand ourselves.

"Oh my, this IS quite the place," Teruteru commented, earning a nod of agreement from any competitor within earshot.

"This will be your home for the next few weeks," Chris continued, his smile once again never faltering. "So be sure to get as comfortable as you can, it may be the only comfort you may be getting during this competition, hehehe."

Needless to say, that last part only made everyone feel more uneasy than they already were, just what does Chris Mclean have in store for them, if it were anything like the obstacles they had just gone through then there was no guarantee anyone was going to go unscathed for long. Either way, one thing was clear… until someone wins or gets eliminated from the game, they were stuck.

"Now I leave you in the capable hands of my expenda… um… I mean, BRAVE little interns," Chris concluded, stifling yet another chuckle. "They will show you to your sleeping quarters, and get you all settled for tonight… cause tomorrow is when the REAL fun begins! See ya next time!"

And just like that Chris's hologram disappeared and the light once again filled the Dramasphere, leaving the contestants flabbergasted in the cliff, however they weren't going to stay that way for long. All of a sudden everyone felt the floor collapse beneath their feet, before they knew it all 24 of them were sliding down a twisted tube that gushed with gallons of water, after spending about a minute screaming their heads off in the dark, they all felt themselves become shot out of several openings like a bullet from a gun. Finally with a loud assortment of splashes, all 24 competitors found themselves swimming towards the nearest shore of the lake, eventually washing up onto the sandy bank. To their surprise they weren't the only ones there, and the gasped and coughed up any water they may have swallowed on the way down from the cliff, the contestants soon found a young woman standing just a few feet away from them, one with pale skin, shoulder-length blue and black hair and wearing gothic attire as well as a frown upon her face. A woman simply known as Former Total Drama Competitor, Gwen.

"I'm not gonna lie to you guys," she said bluntly. "This place is hell."

#

Meanwhile, swivelling joyously in his armchair, Chris Mclean clapped in delight as the monitors behind him displayed the highlights of the previous three episodes.

"And so the teams are formed," he announced, finally brining his attention to the camera one final time. "Will they be able to work together for a chance to win the prize? Will any of them kill each other before the week is out? And will I be able to host this show without getting mauled myself? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!"

#

 **Author's Note:**

 **And thus the first challenge comes to a close and the teams are established, and just to recap, those who were able to obtain a Power Cube are as follows:**

 **DARING DRAGONS**

 **Charlotte (Regained her I.S.)**

 **Franky (Regained the full control of his fully charged weaponry)**

 **Rahzar (Regained his superior strength)**

 **Puss in Boots (Regained his sword and boots)**

 **Cana (Regained her Card Magic)**

 **Bolin (Regained his Earth-bending)**

 **SAVAGE SABERS**

 **Ryuko (Regained Senketsu + her Scissor-blades)**

 **Bebop (Regained power in his suit and weapons)**

 **Scanty + Kneesocks (Regained their Weapons and Demon Powers)**

 **Alexis (Regained her Duel Disk)**

 **Tohru (Regained his strength)**

 **Oh and a many thanks to my new friend and Co-Author MaxGentlman1 / :icon8drunkenimmortals: for helping me with the story.**

 **Well, see you soon guys, again, please feel free to comment and give out ideas and suggestions for new challenges, cause remember I think that your input is absolutely guaranteed to make this fic better.**

 **See you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 4: One Giant Leap for Suckers

**Episode 4: One small step for man, one giant leap for suckers!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Mashup!" Chris Mclean announced, gesturing towards the monitors behind him as he introduces the new episodes, highlight of the previous one flashing on each of them. "We began this extraordinary season by snatching up 24 contestants, all from different worlds… then then watched them go at it in hope of winning a fortune! Hehe, during the first challenge of a race through the tunnels, we witnessed just how each and every one of them faired against each other. Rahzar and Cynder brawled, Franky used his own crewmate as an umbrella against a shower of urchins, and our own dear old Fang got the beating of his life after he got on the wrong side Scanty and Kneesocks, poor guy. In the end 12 contestants gained their abilities back and the two teams were formed, now it's the Daring Dragons vs. the Savage Sabers! What dastardly challenge have we cooked up for these guys? Will tears be shed? Will any of them crack under the pressure? Find out, right here, right now on… TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!"

#

 **INTRO:**

 **The intro opens with cameras popping out from all over the jungle and camp ground before switching to a shot of Chris in his chair in front of the wall of monitors before the camera zooms in on one of them.**

 _ **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**_

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

 **Aoi is seen diving into the lake from a high cliff while Charlotte and Cana are cheering her on from the dock below.**

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

 **Tohru is in a clearing in the jungle, teaching Bolin to sumo wrestle, and while Bolin is pushing against him futilely, Tohru is just standing there looking down at the young Earthbender, before Feral Teen, Ezekiel digs up from under the ground and proceeds to attack Bolin.**

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_

 _ **I want to be famous**_

 **Franky, Applejack, Brook, and Flynt stood on a wooden stage with Franky on guitar, Applejack on her bass, Brook on piano, and Flynt on the trumpet. All of them enjoying themselves, while Sonata watches nervously from backstage.**

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

 **Weregarurumon and Cynder are sparing in a floating arena on the lake, are circling each other before Rahzar leaps out of the water with a lands on the arena, causing the other two to scatter and jump into the lake, where Fang is waiting for them.**

 _ **Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**_

 **Teruteru is in the kitchen preparing an exquisite meal in the dining hall before putting it on two plates and serving them to the Daemon Sisters. Scanty pushes him away while Kneesocks ignores Tom, who is trying to flirt with the glasses-clad demon.**

 _ **Everything to prove nothing in my way**_

 **Alexis is showing Ryuko some of her cards when Senketsu makes her talk to him in front of her, making Alexis uncomfortable that she's talking to her outfit, meanwhile Emerald sneaks up behind Alexis and snatches her wallet without the young duellist realising.**

 _ **I'll get there one day**_

 **Puss is caught in a bear hug by Millianna, trying desperately to get away from the cat woman as she cuddled him, all the while Bebop is laughing at his expense nearby before getting beaten up by a passing gorilla.**

 _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

 **Meanwhile, Eduardo scouts some dark caves when a set of eerie green eyes glows in the darkness, scaring him away before a set of yellow teeth smiles and cackles.**

 _ **Nanana'nanaana nana nana**_

 _ **I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**_

 _ **I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**_

 **Finally as night falls, all the challengers sit around a campfire whistling the theme music as Chris' hologram suddenly appears in front of them above the flames, scaring a few competitors in the process.**

#

The Dramasphere, a dangerous jungle-like environment where no living person should ever have to stay, in other words the perfect setting for Chris Mclean's newest series of evil challenges that will drive his newest patch of contestants to their limit. Currently said contestants are now being guided through the jungle towards their new campground by none other than former Total Drama contestant, Gwen, something that she herself didn't find amusing in any sense of the word.

"Alright listen up newbies," she said in an impassive tone. "I know you all think that this is possibly the worst day of your lives, and trust me when I say that I agree with you 100% in that regard, but apparently it's in my contract to tell you that the first day is the hardest or something like that."

Needless to say, that statement didn't make anyone comfortable in the slightest.

"Not really into your job, huh?" Cana asked, raising an eyebrow.

At those words, Gwen let out a heavy sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't call this a job," she said bluntly. "I was drugged and kidnapped like you guys, however unlike you I'm stuck here for the entire season working as an intern, me and some of the former competitors that ended up on this crappy show."

"Former competitors!?" Alexis exclaimed, wondering if she had heard right, a thought she shared with everyone else.

"Long story," Gwen replied. "I don't really want to get into it, I mean, this whole other-world thing is already hard enough to process. Damn you Mclean!"

Clearly this girl has had some serious issues involving this game, something which didn't bode well with the new competitors. Still at least her issues didn't stop here from giving everyone as much helpful info as she could.

"Alright, here's the deal," she continued. "Thanks to a bunch of hidden cameras scattered throughout the entire Dramasphere, you and your teammates will be filmed in all public areas throughout the course of this competition. Nothing you say or do will be missed by the viewing audience in any of your realms."

"I don't really like the sound of that," Aoi commented nervously, the feeling being all too familiar for her liking.

"If you think THAT's you should check out where you're staying," Gwen commented, making everyone feel all the more worse as she pulled by the last bit of shrubbery. "Welcome to the Dramasphere Campground."

If there was one word the contestants could use to describe the accommodations that they were staying in, it would be… crappy. VERY crappy. Standing in a clearing of the jungle that could probably measure up to a large soccer field, were two of the most run-down shacks any of them had ever seen, made from rotten wood and held together by what can only be described as rusty nails, it was clear that the two buildings in front of them had been built with as much expense spared as possible, in fact the contestants were afraid that she any one of the step inside it would collapse on top of them, a sentiment that Tohru felt the most. Not only that but a few yards away from the two "cabins" as Gwen had described them, were two more structures, one small wooden booth that looked like an outhouse, something clearly built with the same care as the cabins, and one slightly larger building with a few ventilation windows near the roof, clearly this was supposed to be some kind of wash room. Finally right in the centre of the clearing was a large stone pit clearly designed for campfires, something all the more evident by the fact that there were logs and hay stuffed inside, surrounding that were several stumps, 12 to be exact, evidently enough for one team at a time for some reason. Needless to say, both teams were concerned with their new accommodations, most of them wishing that this was just some cruel joke, something which Gwen was quick to dash without hesitation.

"Now like I said, all public areas will be filmed, which includes the cabins and the fire-pit area where we will be holding each elimination," she said, bringing some light to a few of the buildings as she lead the contestants into the campground "The communal bathrooms are of course excluded from this list of places so you don't have to worry about that.

"Thank god for that," Alexis muttered, not wanting to feel any more exposed than need be.

"You will also get the chance to share your inner-most thoughts on tape in the video confessional over there," Gwen continued, pointing towards the outhouse looking structure. "In that booth you will get the chance to let the audience know what you're really thinking, or just get something of your chest. Trust me, it can be therapeutic when you need it to be."

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: EDUARDO**

" **So… uh… this is supposed to be where I get things off my chest huh? Well one thing is for sure, so far this place blows!"**

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: BOLIN**

" **Okay, technically this isn't my first time on camera, but still I can't help but feel a little nervous, hehehe, (cough) anyway, I would just like to say hello to everyone back home and… oh who am I kidding!? Mako! Korra! Opal! Anybody! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: SONATA**

 **(Facing the back of the booth –camera's pointing at the back of her head)**

" **I don't get it, isn't there supposed to be camera in here?"**

#

With her final explanation out of the way, and her job of leading the contestants to living quarters done, Gwen finally let out a heavy sigh and turned back towards the jungle.

"Well that's it for me," she said casually "Time to hit the espresso machine."

However some of the contestant were still a little uncomfortable with being left in this place.

"Hey wait!" Charlotte called out. "What about ze sleeping arrangements!?"

"Not my problem!" Gwen retorted, not even bothering to look back as she disappeared into the jungle. "Take it up with Duncan!"

Of course no one had the slightest clue as to who the hell Duncan is, so obviously a lot of eyebrows were raised at that as they watched the young Goth disappear from their sight.

"Who?" Applejack thought aloud, only for another voice to speak up from behind her.

"What up?" it said, catching everyone by surprise and causing them to turn around to face the campsite again.

Upon seeing who spoke a few more jaws dropped, standing with his arms crossed next to a pile of mucky old sacks, was a teenage boy roughly Gwen's age, donning a skull-patterned shirt, a green Mohawk, several piercings and a scowl that would make any baby cry. This was of course none other than former Total Drama competitor, Duncan.

"Huh," Bebop commented, donning a small smirk as he looked at Duncan's appearance. "Glad to know I ain't the only one bringing back the Mohawk."

Rahzar on the other hand, merely rolled his eyes at that.

"Great," he grumbled. "First a Goth-Chick and now a Kiss-reject, what is it with these kids?"

"You looked in the mirror lately, Fido?" Cynder commented snidely, not liking the mutant's attitude one bit.

But as expected, Cynder's remark only pushed Rahzar's anger.

"Don't you start with me, you…" he tried to say, only to clasp his ears in pain as a loud whistle rang throughout the camp.

Now that he had regained everyone's attention, Duncan then pocketed the whistle and proceeded to carry on with his job, all the while keep the same scowl on his face.

"HEY!" he snapped, gritting his teeth with irritation. "Look as much as I'd like to see you two fight, Mclean doesn't want me to slack off or else get stuffed into a fart-filled balloon again."

This statement of course didn't exactly put any of the new competitors at ease, in fact it only made them all the more confused, luckily someone was able to break everyone out of the awkward moment.

"Let me guess," Scanty said. "Something you had to endure whilst on this programme?"

At those words, Duncan sigh.

"Yeah pretty much," he said with a small shrug, before returning to his usual scowl and picking up one of the sacks next to him, and started tossing them one by one to the competitors. "Alright, enough with the niceties, each of these sacks contains all of your bedsheets, PJs and pretty much everything else Mclean's goons was able to get out your closet when they kidnapped you."

"They went through my stuff too!?" Millianna squealed fearfully, only to be ignored as Duncan continued tossing the sacks.

"Lunch will be brought to you within the hour so feel free to make yourselves comfortable… or at the very least as much as you can considering the crap-hole you're in," he continued. "Now, Dragons you're in the left cabin, Sabers are in the right, both cabins are split into the girl's side and boys, so no funny business… though I will admit, the thought does sound pretty interesting. Hehehe."

At those words a few eyes rolled, that sort of thing being the last thing on anyone's mind right now.

"Okay, you guys got your stuff, and know where your sleeping, so that's my job done," Duncan finally finished, throwing the last sack into Bebop's face before following Gwen's path into the jungle. "Later losers, try not to get eaten!"

That had to have been the worst possible thing to say before leaving, which was all the more evident when looks of confusion were instantly replaced by looks of pure terror.

"Ooh, I don't like where any of this is going," Millianna said nervously, quickly snatching Puss up and squeezing him like a plushy. "Hold me, kitty!"

"Senorita, PLEASE!" Puss protested, once again struggling within the mage's grasp.

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: PUSS**

" **I will admit that I have stayed in worse places than this place, however as far as I'm concerned the company was far better than it is here. I mean, Miss Millianna is bad enough, but the fact that I am required to share a room with that vicious wolf is far too much."**

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: RAHZAR**

" **What a total crock! First I get kidnapped by some low-rate reality show host, and now I'm forced to share a room with a bunch of weirdos, even I'M not as much of a freak as these people! Still, at least they all seemed to be somewhat intimidated by me, I guarantee that by the end of the week, I'll be RUNNING this game."**

#

After retrieving their luggage, the two teams went to and entered their respective cabins and looked around at their accommodations.

"THIS is where we have to stay!?" Ryuko exclaimed, walking into the Sabers' cabin with her stuff. "I've seen better rooms in the slums!"

An accurate description on Ryuko's part for that statement, if anything the inside of the girls' side of cabin looked just as bad, if not WORSE than the outside. There was a large circular rug in the middle of the floor, one that was covered in mould in some places, indicting the sign of damp, three cracked windows, one on each side of the door and one in the middle of the two rows of bunk beds, all of which seemed to see so unstable then there might be the chance that they could collapse under anyone's weight. If any of the OTHER rooms were as bad as this, then the contestants has seriously been screwed over.

"Ah don't wanna be that gal, or Rarity, but ah've been in barns in better condition than this," Applejack complained, entering the cabin behind Ryuko

After those two walked in, the two Daemon sisters followed suit with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Ugh, must we stay in such atrocious living quarters?" Scanty asked no-one in particular.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, sister, this is simply atrocious," Kneesocks answered, adjusting her glasses with a small cringe.

Of course not everyone was as vocal with their disgust as the sisters were, in fact some tried to look on the lighter side of things, albeit with some difficulty.

"Look, like it or not, we're stuck living in this cabin for who knows how long," Alexis spoke up.

"Nya, Blondie's right," Millianna meowed in agreement. "We have to make the best out of this."

While that statement was met with some serious scepticism, a lot of the Saber girls had to admit that the two did have a point, however they didn't get the chance to say so due to a loud, high-pithed scream coming from the other cabin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Upon hearing the scream, everyone instantly ran out of the cabin in order to see what was going on.

"Dang, can that girl scream!" Bebop exclaimed, having heard the shrill voice from the boy's side.

"Yo, what's going on?" Flynt called out, walking towards the Dragons' cabin with ample curiosity.

Before long the scream was soon revealed to belong to Sonata, who came bursting out of the cabin with a frantic look on her face, causing everyone to stare at her with concern.

"Kill it!" she yelled, jumping into Bolin's arms like a damsel in distress. "KILL IT!"

At first everyone simply thought that Sonata was just being a big wuss after seeing a little spider and in turn just making a big deal over nothing, and in a way they were right… except for the fact that the spider was about the size of a raccoon!

"Holy crap!" Emerald squealed, having never seen such a disgusting creature in her life.

In fact disgusting might have been putting it mildly, not only was this spider unnaturally huge, but also its legs were so long it looked as though it was the result of a crossbreed between a tarantula and a Daddy Longlegs… on steroids! Add that with the fact that is seemed to be drooling a vile, green ooze, and you got one freaky looking bug.

"Sister, get your gun!" Kneesocks screamed, quickly jumping behind Tom and using him for a shield.

But Scanty clearly wouldn't have enough time to pull down her thongs and transform them for such a thing, mainly because the spider was now jumping about like a rabbit, forcing everyone to stand back in terror, even those who actually gained their powers back were reeling with fright. Suddenly, the spider had chosen his prey, after jumping around randomly, the little beast finally began to creep up towards a certain lady amongst the group, finally it jumped straight for her head.

"Cana, look out!" Aoi cried, watching the whole scene fearfully as the Can tried to reach for her cards.

However before Cana had the chance to react, she was surprised to see someone else jump in front of her, even more so when said person started spitting out flames.

"FRESH FIRE!" Franky cried out, reducing the beastly arachnid to nothing but a pile of ashes.

By the time the whole ordeal was over, everyone couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Chargrilled spider, anyone? Teruteru joked, hoping to lighten the mood, however all he received was several agitated glares in his direction. "Too soon?"

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: CANA**

" **Great, now we have to deal with disgusting wildlife? I'm beginning to hate this place more and more with every second… still it was kinda sweet for Franky to step in like that. (cough) But I'm sure I could have handled it.**

#

Suddenly, there came a loud roar from the jungle surrounding the campground, causing some of the competitors to jump.

"What the heck is that?!" Bolin asked, somewhat scared of the sound.

His question was then quickly answered when, from out of the jungle, came a large, camo green jeep with none other than Chef at the wheel.

"Out of the way, maggots!" He yelled as he approached the group of competitors, allowing them only a brief moment to jump to the side and he brought the large vehicle to a stop.

Getting out of the jeep, Chef gave each and every one of the Total Drama contestants a very intimidating scowl as he proceeded to get some items out of the back.

"Alright, listen up and listen good, maggots!" He yelled in an authoritative tone, much like a drill sergeant in a military base. "The name's Chef Hatchet, I'll be the guy who cooks you your meals. I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day, now grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

Needless to say, a fair few competitors were instantly intimidated by this man, especially those of a weaker constitution. Not wanting to rile this musclebound man up, soon enough each of the competitors lined up behind one another and grabbed a tray and waited to be served from the back of Chef's jeep. To their dismay, rather than be served something like a simple sandwich or some soup, or anything that looked remotely appetizing for that matter, they were all served what looked to be white slop with what looked like bits of meat in it.

"Uh... What exactly is this?" Millianna asked Chef somewhat nervously, poking at her own food and cringing as she could have sworn she saw it move.

"It's your lunch! Any more stupid questions!?" Chef yelled, making the poor cat-girl run away in fear.

Upon seeing that display of aggression, even Rahzar couldn't help but cringe a little.

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: FRANKY**

" **Man, and I thought the cook back on my ship was weird, but this guy takes Roid rage to a whole new level. (Smirks) Kinda have to respect the man."**

#

"Jeez, what is this man's problem," Teruteru grumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately, the poor Highschool Level cook didn't account for the large man's trained sense of hearing, worse still he failed to realise that he was the one next in line to get his food.

"What was that!?" Chef snapped, brining Teruteru a state of terror. "Come closer, fat boy, I didn't quite hear you."

"Uh… I didn't say anything, I swear!" Teruteru stuttered, practically feeling the dampness in his pants if he didn't escape soon.

Thankfully, Chef Hatchet seemed to be satisfied with the boy's terrified answer.

"Good," he stated, scooping up another dollop of the white paste out of the pot with large ladle. "Now give me your plate!"

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: TERUTERU**

" **This is a total nightmare! Not only do these people force us into such dangerous ordeals, but now they are serving us something that cannot possibly be considered food! As the Ultimate Chef I swear I shall take this up to the higher-ups, the people here will be fed properly!"**

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF HATCHET**

" **Hehehe, nobody's gonna escape MY way of cooking, I guarantee that."**

#

While they desperately tried to force down whatever it is Chef had given them, each and every one of the contestants couldn't help but feel more and more anxious as they watched Chef drive away in his jeep, destroying random pieces of vegetation in his wake. Sitting together in their respective teams in silence, the Dragons sitting on the stumps around the fire pit, and the Sabers sitting up on their cabin porch, it soon became apparent that someone needed to break the ice.

"Hey… um, thanks for that," Cana said, looking in Franky's direction. "You know, with the spider and all."

Hearing this the Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah, don't mention it," he said, with a light shrug. "Hell, I've faced worse things out on the Grand Line anyway."

"Is that where you and Brook are from?" Aoi asked, hoping to get in on the conversation.

"Oh yes," Brook answered, hearing everything from his own seat. "Though technically I came from the West Blue before arriving in the Grand Line, it's one of the many seas we have in our world."

At those words, Aoi couldn't help but feel intrigued, after all it's not every day you hear about another world from another person's perspective.

"Certainly sounds like a place I'd like to visit if I had the chance," Cana chuckled. "Hell, if the people there are just as weird as you guys, I'd probably consider moving in somewhere."

"Oh you flatter me Madam, Yohohoho!" Brook replied, somehow flattered by Cana's words. "If you please, may I see your panties?"

Needless to say, that question once again brought shock to these within ear range, especially those who were of the female gender.

"CONNARD!" Charlotte screamed, once again activating her I.S. arm and punching Brook in the face for his inappropriate behaviour, sending him flying towards the cabins with a loud crash.

Watching all of this from their own group, the Sabers couldn't help but feel curious as to what could have set off such an action, luckily it wasn't too difficult for Ryuko to figure out.

"Looks like the skeleton's being a perv again," she grumbled, surprisingly earning a small pat on the back from Kneesocks.

"Great, now there's TWO of them," Scanty muttered, casting an evil glare in Teruteru's direction. "If there is one thing I cannot stand its perverts."

"Preaching to the choir, sister," Alexis stated, earning a nod from basically all of the girls in the group.

After a few brief moments of silence, finally Weregarurumon decided to speak up.

"Alright guys," he said, setting down his unfinished plate of goop. "I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room."

"What did you just me!?" Tohru exclaimed, completely misreading the meaning.

"NOT YOU!" Weregarurumon snapped, before pointing a finger towards the Dragons' team. "I'm talking about THEM."

Needless to say, the others were quickly confused upon hearing that statement.

"What do you mean, dude?" Flynt asked curiously.

"Okay, I may sound a little paranoid here, but it occurs to me that many of the people brought here aren't exactly the friendly type," Weregarurumon explained, still keeping his eyes on the Dragons. "We don't know anything about each other, and frankly it is because of that reason that I'm obliged to feel a little uneasy. Take the wolf for example, back in the tunnels he had a pure blood-lust that can only be described as beastly, I'm not exactly comfortable with someone like that residing just a few yards away from where I'm sleeping."

"The man's got a point, y'all," Applejack said, seeing reason to Weregarurumon's explanation. "Ah mean, even Sonata there could be a threat, ah know she may look and sound like an idiot most of the time, but back home she and her two sisters almost took over the world with their siren magic."

Of course, looking at the innocent look on Sonata's smiling face as she joined in on her own conversation with Bolin amongst the Dragons, Ryuko couldn't help but feel sceptical.

"What, her?" she scoffed. "She doesn't look like she could hurt to fly! Besides, it's some of the guys on THIS team, that I'm not too comfortable with."

At those words Ryuko's gaze hardened and quickly focused on Bebop, obviously she hasn't forgotten what had happened during the race through the tunnels.

"Now hold on there, yo!" Bebop protested. "Don't y'all go pointing fingers at me! I don't wanna explain myself any more than I already have, but as I've said, I wasn't planning on becoming Rahzar's dog-food if I didn't intervene."

"What are you, scared or something?" Flynt chuckled, causing Bebop to growl angrily.

"Wouldn't you be!? Look at him!" he argued, trying to bring some reason to his actions. "Besides, I don't see anyone pointing fingers as any of the demons in this group."

Now it was Scanty and Kneesocks' turn to feel the stares from everyone else, even Tom couldn't help but gulp at that accusation, luckily Scanty's silver tongue was there to save the day.

"We may be demons, but my sister and I have no quarrel with anyone here," she stated bluntly. "What good would it do to attack anyone without reason?"

"Agreed," Kneesocks added, adjusting her glasses. "For now, it would be everyone's best interest if we actually acted like we are assigned to and work as a team. After all, if this truly IS a game, then surely the best course of action would be to make the best of it."

As much as they hated to admit it, the two demons did bring up a good point, sure there was some dangerous obstacles before, and no doubt they'll be facing a lot more in the future, but for those who are able to combat them, then it may prove to be such a thrilling experience. Besides, if it was true that the winner gets 10 Million in cash out of the whole thing, then everything might just be worth it.

"So what are we…?" Millianna tried to say, only to be cut off by a loud booming voice.

"HELLO CAMPERS!" Chris Mclean yelled out, his hologram suddenly appearing above the fire pit and scaring the daylights out of the Dragons sitting around it.

"DUDE!" Bolin snapped, standing up and brushing off the food he splint on himself. "I told you that is so not cool!"

"And yet it never gets old," Chris mocked in response. "Hope you guys have all settled in alright."

"Screw you, Mclean!" Rahzar snapped, many other competitors nodding in agreement.

"And hello to you too," Chris retorted, relishing in the fact that these new contestants can't touch him from where he is. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you that now that you've all eaten, you have one hour to prep yourselves for your next challenge!"

Upon hearing this, several contestants protested in anger.

"Oh come on!" Eduardo snapped. "Haven't we suffered enough or one day!?"

"Frankly, no," Chris replied bluntly. "Besides, It ain't my fault you guys took up three episodes to complete the first challenge, I'm just trying to make sure we get it in one this time. Now if there is nothing else, my interns will be here soon to explain a few details before you head out, your next challenge begins in one hour!"

And just like that, Chris Mclean's hologram disappeared from sight, leaving both teams completely stunned.

"Oh, I don't zink I can do zis," Charlotte muttered nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Aoi said reassuringly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If we can survive whatever was in those tunnels, I'm sure this next challenge will be easy as pie.

#

Oh how wrong she was, one hour later both teams found themselves standing on top of a massive vine-covered cliff face that towards over the lake in the jungle's centre, their clothes changed from their standard attire to an assortment of different swimwear, as per the instructions given to them beforehand. With frightened looks on their faces, they couldn't help but feel extremely anxious as Chris's hologram, which hovered in mid-air several yards over the cliff's edge, began to explain the details of the challenge.

"For those of you who haven't seen a single episode of the previous seasons of this show, and let's face it, that's basically ALL of you," he said, making sure he got everyone's attention. "In order to bring the audience an understanding of how this show works, this next challenge shall play homage to the very first challenge this show had ever had… to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake."

"Well… that's not SO bad, I suppose," Applejack commented with an unsure shrug.

"If you look down, you will see three target areas," Chris continued, ignoring any comments from the contestants. "In the centre you will see your main target, surrounding that is an inner ring, followed by an outer ring."

Looking down over the cliff's edge, the contestants saw that the lake did indeed have the circular target areas Chris was describing, each one separated by a series of floating dividers one might find in an Olympic swimming pool, from a distance, it looked like the kind of bullseye one would shoot an arrow at.

"The main purpose of the challenge is to win points depending on which target area you land in," Chris further explained. "Land in the centre ring, and you win ten points for your team, land in the inner ring and you only get five points, land in the outer ring, or refuse to jump, you get zip. The team with the most points at the end wins immunity and a small reward, the loosing team shall be sending someone home tonight."

"So what's the catch?" Rahzar asked bluntly, voicing everyone's concern.

Hearing this, Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehehe, I was hoping someone would ask that," he chuckled. "While the centre ring is completely safe, the inner ring and outer ring have a few surprises swimming around in there. The inner ring will have some miner beasties, baby alligators, electric eels, that sort of thing, but the OUTER ring, oho! You do NOT want to end up in there, I won't spoil the surprise, but believe me, those things are big trouble."

Upon hearing that, many contestant gasped in fear, even Sonata squealed like a baby and once again jumped into someone's arms, only this time it was Eduardo.

"Oh and one more thing," Chris continued. "In order to switch things up for this season we are introducing the Random Roster System…"

As he said those words a second hologram appeared next to him, specially two squares that displayed each contestant's image and scrolled through them like a slot machine.

"While THIS challenge is a full team effort, there will be ones in the future where only a certain number are needed," Chris further explained, as the slots continued to spin. "As such, this system will decide on a compulsory contestant for each team, which we shall call the 'Star Player', who will need to take part in the challenge regardless of any circumstances, should that person refuse to participate then it's an automatic disqualification for your team. However you DO have the option to volunteer to be the Star Player before each challenge, but fail to do so and this system will decide for you."

Now things were beginning to get even more intense, now someone will have to take part or else risk making everyone loose? This game just seems to get crueller by the minute.

"So…" Chris finally announced, Random Roster System finally beginning to slow down. "Who will our first two Star Players be?"

And then the Random Roster System, or RRS for short, began to tick by one contestant at a time before finally stopping on its two chosen victims.

"And the lucky competitors are... Charlotte and Tom!" Chris finally announced, the blood instantly leaving both competitors' faces.

"Oh Merde..." Charlotte said quietly as Tom swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat.

Upon seeing the terrified looks in both their faces, Aoi couldn't help but feel some deep sympathy for the two, albeit more for Charlotte's sake than Tom's. Either way she didn't like the idea of someone being forced into this, it just felt… wrong.

"Alright, so who's the lucky guy or gal that will go first?" Chris' hologram asked with a wide grin.

As if everyone in that one instant had the same idea, everyone but Bolin and Ryuko took a large step backwards. Looking back and seeing what both their teams did, their eyes widened.

"Are you serious!?" Ryuko yelled in slight panic at her teams trick.

"Not cool, guys!" Bolin exclaimed.

In response, both teams gave sheepish grins and waves to their teammates, some of them even gave an innocent whistle, all the while Ryuko and Bolin both turned back towards the cliff and gulped.

"Uh… ladies first?" Bolin said nervously, clearly not wanting to be the one who jumps first.

At those words, Ryuko couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Alright fine," she said, adjusting the shoulder-straps on her black bikini. "No problem, it's just a 1000 foot drop, right? Nothing to worry about."

Though clearly being sarcastic in her statement, Ryuko still proceeded to walk towards the edge, if anything her ramblings was just a way to convince herself to go through with this whole scenario. Finally… she jumped.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" She screamed.

She may have been flailing about on the way down, but on the upside at least she was able to land safely into the centre ring, once she finally pulled her head out of the water and waved up to the clifftop to show that she was okay, the other constants sighed with relief.

"She made it!" Aoi exclaimed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she watched a small dingy pull Ryuko out of the water and carried her to the nearby beach to await the others.

"Alright, Bolin," Emerald added. "You're up."

However Bolin still wasn't so convinced.

"Uh… I'm happy to go after someone else from them team," he tried to suggest, however Rahzar wasn't going to have it.

"WOULD YOU JUST GET GOING ALREADY!?" He snapped, before kicking Bolin a hard kick in the chest and sending him off the cliff.

Needless to say, the other competitors were stunned, though of course not all were that surprised, especially Cynder and Weregarurumon, who both growled with fury at his action. Thankfully Rahzar's kick didn't really hurt Bolin that much, being an Earthbender he does have somewhat of a tough exterior, it did however force him to splash into the inner ring.

"NOT COOL!" he screamed, gasping for air as he resurfaced. "I don't know how many times I've said that today! Well on the plus-side, at least I'm alive."

Obviously he had no idea of which area of the lake he had landed in just yet since he was still trying to absorb what had just happened, however all was soon about to change once he felt something brush up against his foot.

"Oh no," he whimpered, feeling extremely vulnerable right now. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

Then he felt it, a gnawing, stinging chomp right on the seat of his dark green swimming trunks, before anyone knew it, Bolin was splashing about in the water, trying desperately to pull the small alligator off his butt.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled in pain. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCANTY**

" **As much as I simply despise vulgarity, I must admit there was something about Rahzar's display of power that I find most intriguing. He may actually prove useful in the future."**

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: RAHZAR**

" **Do I think I was a little harsh with the kid? Of course not! The others may think I'm a jerk but what do I care? I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to make money."**

#

When Bolin was finally fished out of the water, a large chunk of his trunks bitten off, Chris then proceeded to give out some commentary.

"That's 10 points for the Sabers, and 5 points for the Dragons," he declared, the score displaying just above his Holographic head.

 **D-5 – S-10**

"So who's up next?"

"I'll do it!" Weregarurumon spoke up, readying himself for the jump.

"Yeah, me too," Eduardo added. "I ain't gonna let my teammates down."

And just like that, the series of jumps began, first it was Weregarurumon, who made a run for the cliff's edge before leaping off into a dive. However, he was off with his aim and ended up landing in the inner ring. After resurfacing, a baby alligator chomped down on his arm, causing to let out a small howl of pain. Witnessing all this, Eduardo swallowed a large gulp, steeling himself before getting into a good position and leaping off the cliff. After screaming all the way down, luckily he managed to land in the centre ring,

"Woohoo!" he let out loudly after seeing where he had landed.

Next up was Cynder, who leaped off the cliff as soon as Eduardo was clear of the area, using her wings to adjust herself mid-fall, she easily landed in the centre ring.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's cheating," Alexis pointed out.

"I'll allow it!" Chris retorted, not really caring in the slightest. "So that's 10 more points for the Dragons, brings us the current score of…

 **D-25 – S-15**

"Next!"

With those words spoke, Alexis then took up a starting position, saying a small prayer under her breath, before jumping off the cliff screaming her lungs out as she fell. Fortunately, she landed safely in the centre ring, giving a thumbs up to the others on the cliff and bringing her team another ten points.

"I'm afraid I must refuse to jump," Brook said apologetically, feeling the need to point it out before it was too late. "I'm sorry, but my inability to swim won't do me any good down there."

"Aw, that's okay Brook," Chris's hologram said sympathetically, only to snicker at the skeleton's expense afterward. "Unfortunately that also officially makes you a chicken, so now you will have to face a small penalty."

"Penalty!?" Brook gasped in horror. "You never said anything about a penalty!"

"I know," Chris chuckled. "I like to keep a few things a surprise. Now to dish out your penalty, I leave you in the capable hands of one of my dear interns, Noah."

Just then another individual stepped out from behind the Dragons, one with tanned skin, hazel brown hair and a frown that showed a deep lack of interest.

"As punishment for not taking the jump, you are required to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day," a stated unenthusiastically, almost as though he were just relaying what he read in a script. "Walk of shame is that way."

On that note, Noah then pointed to a small wooden sign with a green arrow that pointed to a rusty looking elevator, clearly what was being dubbed the "Coward's way out."

"What happens if I take this off?" Brook asked, reluctantly putting on the chicken hat.

"You don't want to know," Noah replied stoically, once again stepping to the side to wait for anyone else to chicken out.

"I guess I'll see you at the bottom then?" Brook said sadly, walking over to and getting on the elevator.

"Hey, don't you worry, Brook, we'll make up the points no problem," Franky called to his crew mate as he watched him go down on the elevator.

"I'm afraid that I must decline jumping too," Tohru said humbly, catching the rest of his team by surprise.

"I must refuse as well," Puss spoke up, causing yet another spout of surprise.

"Nya, me too," Millianna added, following Puss's example.

Needless to say, several jaws dropped at that remark, not one but FOUR people were chickening out, even Chris's jaw dropped at this, in fact he must have been the most surprised out all of them, of course this look of surprise was quickly replaced with an annoyed scowl, something that was easily noticed by Noah, who shifted his eyes nervously.

"So why are you two not jumping?" Scanty asked her two teammates, in a mocking tone. "Afraid?"

"A person of my body mass would not survive such a fall. I may be strong, but I am no fool," Tohru explained to the Daemon sister with a small scowl at her attitude.

"And I just don't like water," Millianna added sheepishly.

"Pft pathetic," Kneesocks scoffed, feeling no shame with her statement even with everyone else scowled in her direction.

"I have faced many a peril in my travels, including jumping from cliffs twice this size," Puss explained, giving his own reasons to his team. "However, my instincts as a cat compel me not to jump into that water. My humblest apologies to you all, but I must refuse."

With that final word, Chris's hologram grit his teeth so hard it looked as though they might shatter under the pressure, but then after taking a moment to calm down, he regained his composure.

"Fine! If that's how you all feel," he huffed, clicking his fingers to grab the attention of his intern. "Noah, pass out the rest of the hats."

"Aye aye, captain," Noah said with his trademark sarcasm as he passed out the chicken hats to the three other competitors.

Once all three of them stepped out onto the elevator, looks of shame etched upon their faces as they made their way back down. However it was the competitors still on top of the cliff that was feeling the most anxious, especially considering the fact that their host looked extremely ticked off.

"Alright, new rule!" he snapped. "From now on, NOBODY gets to chicken out! We need ratings people, the audience ain't gonna want to watch a bunch of wimps chicken out, so either get to jumping or I'm having Noah get the cattle-prods!"

"We have cattle-prods?" Noah asked nervously, raising an eyebrow.

In any case, not wanting to face whatever Chris had in store next, the other competitors had no choice but to carry on, only this time wimping out wasn't an option.

"Well ah guess ah'll go next," Applejack spoke up, stretching her muscles a little before she made her jump.

"Yeehaw!" she cried out, clutching onto her Stetson as she practically cannonballed off the cliff.

Thankfully she was able to land in the centre ring, smiling triumphantly as she resurfaced.

But back up on the cliff, things were a little less… enthusiastic.

"No way, nuh-uh!" Sonata protested, desperately clinging onto the grass with comical tears as Aoi and Cana tried to pull her towards the cliff's edge by her legs. "PLEASE don't make me do this!"

"Now come on, kiddo," Cana stated in between pulls. "You heard the host, there is no chickening out this time."

But of course no matter how hard they tried, Sonata's grip on the grass only tightened, finally Rahzar's patience reached breaking point.

"Oh for the love of all things good!" he snarled. "Will you just GO!"

What was intended to be a stern demand came out as a terrifying roar, one that was so loud and in Sonata's face that the poor girl, couldn't help but scream her head off, pull her legs free from Cana and Aoi and ran for her life, jumping off the cliff in a fit of terror.

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: RAHZAR**

" **Okay, maybe THAT was a little harsh," (eyes shift)**

#

Landing head-first into the inner ring, Sonata's luck was only worsened by the fact that she received a mild shock from one of the electric eels that suddenly wrapped around her leg. By the time she was fished out of the water, her hair was standing on end and her pink bikini now had patches of black, even one of her eyes were twitching furiously, almost as though she were having a stroke.

"Uh… medic?" Chris commented with a small shrug.

Clearly unamused, both at Chris for his lack of care and Rahzar for scaring Sonata like that in the first place, all teams couldn't help but scowl angrily. Of course not all were so focused on what was going on with Sonata.

"You know, my dear," Teruteru said creepily, eyeing Scanty up and down as her drooled over her in her black sling bikini. "If you ever need someone to care for that rocking red bod of yours should your turn to jump turn out so badly, simply ask and me and my wiener will…"

"SHUT IT PERVERT!" Scanty screamed, her blood boiling over as she landed a heavy punch directly into Teruteru's faces, sending him flying over the cliff with a pained scream.

Even as Teruteru screamed even further as he too landed in the inner ring, quickly getting chomped on by baby alligators in the process, Scanty felt absolutely no shame in her actions, in fact she relished in it.

"What?" she said, catching the looks everyone was giving her. "Don't tell me you disapprove."

Surprisingly enough, they didn't.

"Quite the opposite actually," Aoi replied.

"Oui," Charlotte added with a shake of her head.

"Dude had it coming," Flynt finished.

With that bit of awkwardness now passed, Franky then let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'll go next," he said, cracking his neck as he stretched his arms out as he stood at the foot of the cliff.

Taking in a deep breath, he took a few steps back before running off the cliff.

"Ssssssuuuuuuuupppeerrrrrrrrr!" He yelled all the way down, creating a massive splash as he crashed into the centre ring.

After he resurfaced, he spat out some water and gave a massive smile and a thumbsup to his team on the cliff.

"Come on in, the water's great!" He yelled before he swam over to the dingy waiting for him.

Seeing that Franky was indeed okay, the other teams then continued their jumps.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Scanty said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Allow me to go first, sister," Kneesocks suggested, placing a hand on her Scanty's shoulder before she could take her running start. "I want to make sure that troll isn't going to try anything to you once we reach the bottom."

Seeing the logic in her sister's suggestion, and certainly not wanting to be the target of Teruteru's advances again, Scanty consented to Kneesocks' suggestion and gave her a simple nod. With that notion of approval, Kneesocks took a few steps back and began running for the cliff, readying herself for the jump… though not without catching the eye of a certain onlooker. As Tom gazed in wonder, observing every curve of Kneesocks' perfectly toned red body in her black bikini, he couldn't help but feel his jaw drop in awe as she left the cliff and went soaring into the water below.

"I think I'm in love," he thought aloud, snapping jaw shut in terror at hearing his own voice.

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOM**

" **DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT!? I mean, I already have a girl back home for crying… okay so maybe she's my EX-girlfriend, but still, I can't be over her that quickly… could I?"**

#

As Kneesocks landed in the centre ring, earning another ten points for her team, Tom suddenly found himself on the receiving end on one of Scanty's punches as was now rubbing his throbbing black eye.

"Now I'm only going to say this once," Scanty growled, shaking a fist in Tom's face. "No ogling my sister again! Got it?"

"Y… yes Ma'am," Tom whimpered in response, not wanting to make the other demon mad.

Had he been able to use his powers then this sort of thing wouldn't be much of an issue, but as he was still wearing the metal band from the first challenge, as was at least half of the other competitors, all Tom could do now was comply with Scanty's demand. After Rahzar had taken the jump and landed in the inner ring, thus earning 5 points for his team and an alligator bite on his leg for his trouble, Chris once again spoke up.

"Alright we are almost there folks," he announced. "Not long before the final competitors take their leap, but for now let's see the current score…"

 **D-45 – S-50**

"The Dragons are going to need a bit more luck if they are going to beat Sabers, hopefully a few more jumps in the centre ring will do."

"I'm not going to let them get the chance!" Scanty declared, taking a running start before swan diving over the cliff.

At first she thought she was going to make it, but then all of a sudden she felt a strong breeze push against her face, making her loose concentration and throwing her off balance. Finally she landed… right into the outer ring!

"SISTER!" Kneesocks cried out, witnessing everything from the shoreline.

"Huh?" Scanty exclaimed confusingly, taking a moment before suddenly realising where she was. "Uh-oh!"

Then before she even knew what was going on, the demon girl felt something brush by her foot, granted she could have easily taken whatever the beast was had she had her weapons but one condition of this challenge was to leave all weapons back at the cabins, and unfortunately with all the cameras around then she wouldn't have been able to sneak them on her giving what she was currently wearing. Suddenly a large dorsal fin broke through the water and began gliding towards Scanty from behind.

"SCANTY, LOOK OUT!" everyone cried out, both from on top on the cliff AND the shoreline.

Wondering what the hell everyone was screaming about, Scanty soon gasped in horror as she finally spotted the fin heading towards her… however this quickly changed to a sly smirk as she saw a few familiar bullet holes in the fin. With one small punch to the beasts head under water, Scanty found herself laughing with delight as Fang rose out of the water, rubbing his sore head.

"Well hello, big boy," she said mockingly. "Did you miss me THAT much?"

Upon seeing one of the terrifying women that beat him to a bloody pulp, Fang's first instinct instantly took over, as such he screamed like a little girl and swam away, all the while whimpering like a wounded puppy. Needless to say, several jaws dropped upon seeing such a display.

"Well…" Chris's hologram sputtered, trying to find the right words to say. "…that was anticlimactic."

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: FANG**

 **(Crying and huddled up in the fetal position, all the while sucking his thumb like a baby)**

#

"So… who's next?" Chris asked awkwardly, wanting to wrap up the challenge all the more quickly.

"I'll go," Emerald stated bluntly. "Might as well get this over with."

And just like that, without even the slightest bit of hesitation, she jumped, not even bothering to scream as she landed in the inner circle, trying her best to swim away afterwards as the baby alligators began to circle.

"Looks like it's my turn yo!" Bebop spoke up, practically dancing his way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Well, someone certainly seems cocky," Tom commented, raising an eyebrow at the warthog's confidence.

Surprisingly enough, Bebop merely chuckled at the comment.

"Cocky don't feel like the right word, son!" he retorted. "I prefer the term smooth… as in 'Smooth Sailing!' Eeehee!"

With those final words practically shouted towards the heavens, Bebop jumped off the cliff… only to stop falling after two feet as the toes of the shoes he was still wearing shot out a purple beam of light, one that spiralled downward like the ridges of a screw and ended directly into the centre ring. Upon seeing this every jaw dropped in surprise, even more so when Bebop practically glided down into the centre ring, the light trails disappearing as he jumped in with a small splash. While the other Sabers couldn't help but cheer at Bebop's accomplishment. The Dragon's on the other had were a little outraged.

"Okay, I KNOW that's got to be cheating!" Aoi protested, one of many objections that her fellow teammates shared.

"Unfortunately, you are right," Chris sighed, much to the shock of… well, practically everyone. "The rules specifically said that no powers were to be used during this challenge. So sorry to say, Bebop is hereby disqualified and earns zippo points."

Now it was the Sabers' turn to be outraged.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Alexis protested. "Cynder used her wings to get down!"

"Technically Cynder's wings aren't really a power, much less a physical trait," Chris retorted, debunking the girl's protests. "So the decision is final, NO points for Bebop!"

"Dang it!" Bebop snapping, punching an angry fist at the water.

Meanwhile, back on top of the cliff, Charlotte's heart pounded in her chest as her turn came closer and closer. Seeing her friend's discomfort, Aoi came up to her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Charlotte," she said with a small smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go next."

Charlotte smiled at the girl's offer and nodded.

"Merci," she replied.

Taking up her position on the edge of the cliff, Aoi took in a few deep breathes before taking a few steps back to take a running start at the cliff. Once she hit the very edge, she leaped into the air and, to everyone's amazement, did a triple front-flip before straightening her dive just before she hit the water in the centre ring. There was a moment of silence before Aoi resurfaced and everyone on the Dragons applauded her amazing dive. Franky, Brook, and Bolin, like a trio of judges, took out signs that had the number 10 them, holding them above their heads. Needless to say, Aoi couldn't help but blush at this sign of approval.

"Thanks guys!" she said, giving Charlotte and Cana a small wave, indicating she was fine.

Sighing a breath of relief, Charlotte relaxed herself a little as Cana took the next jump.

"Good luck kiddo," she said, giving Charlotte a gentle punch in the arm as a sign of confidence. "You ready big guy?"

"I was born ready," Flynt said confidently.

Unfortunately both jumpers felt a little too cocky with their talents and as a result both jumped at the same time, and while Chris didn't mind given the fact that it sped things along, it did complicate things when it came to make a landing, after pumping into each other mid-fall, both of the painfully splashed into the water, with Flynt landing in the centre ring and Cana landing in the inner ring, and thus leaving only two players left on the cliff.

"And here we come to the final stretch! Chris announced. "And with a score of…"

 **D-65 – S-60**

"It means that the Sabers need to hit the centre ring if they actually stand a chance, but then again that chance may be futile if Charlotte gets it too. What's more, both jumpers are Star Players, meaning that both need to jump or else get their entire team eliminated. No pressure guys, hehehe."

At those words, both contestant gulped in terror.

"Well, I guess I need to go then," Tom said nervously as he approached the edge of the cliff.

Looking over the edge nervously, Tom tried to steady his breathing, trying desperately to calm down.

'Okay Tom, you can do this. You've done crazy shit like this before when you dated Star. All you have to do is jump off a thousand foot high cliff into a small target. No pressure,' He thought.

But then, just as he was finally pumped up enough to jump, the cliff started to crack beneath him.

"Uh oh," He said before the edge crumbled to pieces at his feet and he fell.

After that, he screamed all the way down before landing with a belly flop, creating an audibly loud *SMACK!* when he hit the water, causing all the competitors, or at least those who knew what empathy was, to cringe. The worst part was, he landed in the inner ring, tying the scores.

After Tom was fished out of the drink and taken to the beach, everyone turned him over on his back and almost all the contestants cringed once again at seeing that Tom's entire front was covered with a huge purple bruise.

"Hey, you okay there, kid?" Franky asked awkwardly.

All he got in response was a weak, high-pitched groan from the demon.

Back on the cliff, Charlotte finally stood at the now damaged edge, ready to back away should it crumble again as beads of terrified sweat ran down her forehead.

"Last one to go, Charl," Chris stated, practically taunting her with the tone he was using. "Will you jump? Or will you chicken out? It all comes down to…"

"Please shut up!" Charlotte snapped, not able to handle the pressure as it is.

Having enough fun at the French girl's expense, Chris's hologram complied with her demand and simply gave her his usual grin. What was mere minutes to everyone else, felt like many dreaded hours as Charlotte stared down the terrible drop into the water below, if she doesn't do this, her team will lose, and is she does jump and land in the outer ring then she'll loose regardless, granted many have jumped and landed in the inner ring regardless but there was still the chance she could do worse. It was all on her shoulders now and whatever she decided to do was going to affect everything… finally she made her decision.

"Ichika, if you're watching, please don't zink any less of me," she whispered, almost praying as she did before turning away from the cliff.

At first it looked as though Charlotte had given up and just handed the victory over to the Sabers, but then she stopped, simply standing there for a few moments in silence as she breathed in a heavy breath, finally with a quick U-turn, she ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped.

"POUR MON EQUIPE!" she cried out, landing directly into the water and much to her team's delight, into the centre ring.

"And that's ten points to Charlotte!" Chris cried out, surprisingly the girl as she resurfaced. "The Daring Dragons win!"

With those words declared, every member of Charlotte's team cheered, while the Sabers simply groaned with disappointment.

#

Later at the campsite, the light in the Dramasphere dimming as the day soon became dusk, the Dragons were all gathered around the still unlit fire pit, where Chris Mclean's hologram hovered as he addressed the winners of the challenge.

"Congratulations Daring Dragons!" he announced, his genuine smile giving each and every one of them the creeps. "As a reward for winning the challenge today, your entire team will be provided with a quality meal, catered by the show and NOT chef."

Then as if on cue, Chef once again pulled into the campsite on his jeep, only this time he had a large trailer attached to it. As soon as he detached it, the Trailer opened up and revealed an entire smorgasbord of food, drink, and other such goodies. Needless to say, the entire team's eyes widened and mouths drooled at the sight of the banquet before them.

"Dig in, Dragons," Chris finally said, his hologram disappearing as the fire pit burst into an inferno of blue flames, giving the atmosphere the true feeling of a party.

As soon as the hologram was gone, the Daring Dragons wasted no more time and charged right at the banquet table, digging into the food with pure bliss.

"Oh, it's sooo good!" Bolin said happily, tears running down his cheeks.

"Almost as good as Sanji's, right Brook?" Franky asked, alternating between taking bites out of a chicken leg and chugging cola.

"Yohohoho! Quite so, Franky," The skeleton said cheerfully, his mouth full of food as he baffled everyone as to how a skeleton could possibly eat. "Though nothing can beat Sanji's master culinary creations."

As the feast continued an idea suddenly popped into Cana's head, within moments she then raised her massive glass of alcohol high, her cheeks already turning a rosy red.

"I'd like to make a toast," She spoke loudly, getting everyone's attention. "To Charlotte, for without her jump today, we wouldn't be having this amazing meal."

"To Charlotte!" Aoi said happily, raising her own glass into the air.

"To Charlotte!" Puss mimicked, raising his glass of milk.

"You did good, kid," Eduardo added, giving a small nod and a smirk to the young French girl.

"I'm not crying, ya bastards!" Franky exclaimed, thought clearly bawling his eyes out over the whole sentiment.

Of course not everyone in the team was as enthusiastic with Charlotte's accomplishment.

"Yeah, whatever," Rahzar scoffed, not really paying attention as he continued to tear into a roast chicken.

Ignoring the mutant's clear disregard for any gratitude, everyone else then simply returned their smiling faces back in Charlotte's direction.

"Please, you are all too kind," she said, blushing at all the attention she was getting.

As the party went on, Brook looked through all the goodies that were on the table and, to his pleasant surprise, he found a violin and bow in perfect condition lying against the end of the table. Picking it up, an idea came to his mind and he formed a toothy grin.

"Can I please have everyone's attention, please?" He announced loudly as he stood in front of his teammates, who looked up from their meals and their conversations to hear what he had to say.

"I'd like to perform a song, if I may," He said before clearing his throat and playing a few notes to make sure the violin was in tune. "One that I hope you all enjoy as we celebrate out victory.

Then, he began to play a melody on the violin, one which Franky recognized instantly.

"Ha ha! This one never gets old!" He exclaimed as he tapped his foot to the beat as he and Brook began to sing.

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Gather up all of the crew**_

 _ **It's time to ship out Bink's brew**_

 _ **Sea-wind blows**_

 _ **To where? Who knows?**_

 _ **The waves will be our guide.**_

 _ **O'er across the ocean's tide,**_

 _ **Rays of sunshine far and wide.**_

 _ **Birds they sing**_

 _ **Of cheerful things**_

 _ **In circles passing by.**_

 _ **Bid farewell to weaver's town,**_

 _ **Say so long to port renowned,**_

 _ **Sing a song,**_

 _ **It won't be long,**_

 _ **Before we're casting off**_

 _ **Cross the gold and silver seas,**_

 _ **A salty spray puts us at ease,**_

 _ **Day and night,**_

 _ **To our delight,**_

 _ **The voyage never ends.**_

After hearing just those few verse of that jolly shanty, most, if not all of the competitors couldn't help but smile with delight, even Rahzar couldn't help but feel intrigued.

"Hey, I kinda like this song," Cana said giddily after finishing her drink.

"Yeah, me too," Emerald added, downing her own glass.

If fact the tune was so catchy, some of Brook and Franky's fellow teammates tried their best to go along with the melody as the two pirate sang the next verse.

 _ **Gather up all of the crew,**_

 _ **It's time to ship out Bink's brew,**_

 _ **Pirates we,**_

 _ **Eternally,**_

 _ **Are challenging the sea.**_

 _ **With the waves to rest our heads,**_

 _ **Ship beneath us as our beds,**_

 _ **Hoisted high,**_

 _ **Upon the mast,**_

 _ **Our Jolly Roger flies.**_

 _ **Somewhere in the endless sky**_

 _ **Stormy winds are blowing wide,**_

 _ **Waves are dancing,**_

 _ **Evening comes,**_

 _ **It's time to sound the drums.**_

 _ **But steady men, and never fear,**_

 _ **Tomorrow's skies are always clear,**_

 _ **So pound your feet,**_

 _ **And clap your hands,**_

 _ **Till sunny days return.**_

Soon enough, over half the team was joining in on the pirates' sea shanty in a chorus of drunken and fun-loving voices, when that chorus was uttered, they all couldn't help but feel delighted to sing along.

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Gather up all of the crew,**_

 _ **It's time to ship out Bink's brew,**_

 _ **Wave good-bye,**_

 _ **But don't you cry,**_

 _ **Our memories remain.**_

 _ **Our days are but a passing dream,**_

 _ **Everlasting though they seem,**_

 _ **Beneath the moon,**_

 _ **We'll meet again,**_

 _ **The wind's our lullaby.**_

And now the entire team was in an uproar of laughter and song as they sung the skeletons happy tune.

 _ **Gather up all of the crew,**_

 _ **It's time to ship out Bink's brew,**_

 _ **Sing a song,**_

 _ **And play along,**_

 _ **For all the ocean's wide.**_

 _ **After all is said and done,**_

 _ **You'll end up a skeleton,**_

 _ **So spread your tale,**_

 _ **From dawn till dusk,**_

 _ **Upon these foamy seas.**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho.**_

#

Watching the entire party from their cabin porch, the Sabers couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous, especially due to the fact that while the dragons get a feast, the Sabers were stuck with more of Chef's disgusting slop for dinner. What's more everyone was given the added feeling of anxiety once the realisation of the fact that they had to give someone the boot began to set in their minds.

"So…" Flynt said awkwardly, bringing a break to the length of silence the entire team had found themselves in. "What happens now?"

"What happens now is we now have to decide who is getting voted off," Kneesocks said bluntly. "In my opinion, I believe we can narrow it down to three possible candidates…"

"Agreed," Scanty added, listing off the three with her fingers. "Either the cat-girl, the sumo, or the three-eyed pansy."

Upon hearing that, Millianna, Tohru, and Tom instantly gasped at that.

"Nya!?" Millianna exclaimed.

"Why us!?" Tom added.

At those words, Bebop rolled his eyes under his visor.

"Do the words cluck-cluck, ring a bell, yo?" he asked sarcastically, pointing towards the chicken hats still on both Millianna and Tohru's heads, much to their shame.

Of course Weregarurumon merely scowled at Bebop's remark.

"Oh don't think you're out of the woods yet, Pig-boy," he said, pointing an accusing finger towards the mutant. "If I recall correctly, we could have won if you didn't cheat on that jump."

With that said, everyone soon fixated their gaze on Bebop, who in turn shrank back under the stern glares he was receiving, after all the Digimon did have a strong point, had Bebop actually jumped normally then chances are they would have at least tied for the win. Thankfully the attention was taken off him by a fellow teammate trying to lighten up the situation.

"Now come now, friends, we are all in this together!" Teruteru declared, speaking loudly enough so everyone could hear him. "Now I know we've all have a rough day, but we can't go around pointing fingers now. We simply need to find some common ground here, try to work out just what we need to do to build our strength and then we will be sure to win the next challenge that comes our way!"

"Wow, he's really on a roll with this," Alexis commented in Applejack's ear, who in turn nodded in agreement.

"We shall not be forced to eat this slop, so long as I have anything to say about it!" Teruteru continued, attempting to lift everyone's spirits, with some form of success as a few smirks appeared amongst the group. "Mark my words, by this time tomorrow all of you gorgeous people will be dining on the finest veg and meats I can provide, in fact I can practically feel the finest meat right around the corner right now for all of you ladies. Go team!"

But while the Ultimate Cook had expected cheers from his fellow Sabers, all he received were a series of shocked expressions, especially from all the girls on the team.

"… Aaaaand he ruined it," Flynt commented, smacking his forehead in irritation.

"What?" Teruteru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before he knew it, Teruteru had received three slaps to the cheek, two punches to the gut, and a kick in the groin by all of the female members of the team, after that all he could do was cringe in pain on the porch as all the girls went into their side of the cabin.

"Pervert!" Ryuko growled, slamming the door behind them and leaving the boys to shake their heads in disappointment at Teruteru's predicament.

"Was it something I said?" he groaned, his voice practically squeaking with all the pain he was going through.

"Dude, even I'M not that stupid," Bebop commented, earning a nod from most of the other boys.

#

Finally the blue orb at the top of the Dramasphere dimmed and the entire sky was darkened into night, at this point in time, the Daring Dragons were all sitting on the porch of their cabin as they all watched the Savage Sabers sitting around the now ignited fire pit, all of whom had mixed expressions on their faces, most of which still seemed to be anger pointed in Teruteru's direction. Suddenly, the blue flames of the fire burned more violently and Chris's hologram appeared before them.

"Sabers, welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the season," he said. "Tonight, one of you will be going home, while everyone else still has the chance to win 10 Million. Normally I'd be there in person to give you a symbol of your immunity from elimination, and while this hologram prevents me from giving you something physical, this season shall have a special kind of immunity indication."

With those words spoken Chris's hologram clicked his fingers, upon which each and every one of the stumps the Sabers were sitting on began to glow an eerie yellow light, which in turn left everyone, including the observing Dragons, very confused.

"Woah," Sonata uttered, noticing just how pretty the glow was.

"During each ceremony, the stumps you are sitting on will light up," Chris further explained. "One by one I shall call out your names, after which your stump will be turn off, the last camper to still be sitting on a glowing stump shall be subjected to the Pit of Shame and shall be booted from the competition, and you can't come back, EV-ER."

"Not that we actually WANT to come back," Ryuko sniggered under her breath, practically hearing Senketsu chuckling along with her joke.

Ignoring Ryuko's comment, Chris's hologram proceeded to call out the first name.

"This first person to stay is… Applejack,"

And just like that, Applejack's stump went out, allowing her to let out a heavy breath that she didn't even realise she was holding.

And thus, the listing of names continued.

"Next up is… Scanty… Flynt… Weregarurumon… Kneesocks… Bebop… Tohru… Millianna… Ryuko… Alexis,"

One by one, each of the stumps went out according to the names Chris had listed off, much to many sighs of relief, granted they all may have been forced into this game but most of the had to admit, it could be fun to see where this game goes. Finally only two were left.

"Only one safe spot remains," Chris announced, adding all the more tension to the two remaining players. "Tom, Teruteru, one of you is going home tonight, and the final safe contestant is…"

As the dramatic pause continued on, both players couldn't help but grip their stumps in terror, the wait alone being too much to bear for anyone… finally Chris said it.

"…Tom."

"Oh thank you, sweet heavens above!" Tom exclaimed, breathing heavily as his stump went out.

Teruteru on the other hand, sighed in disappointment.

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEBOP**

" **What can I say? Perv's gotta go."**

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: AOI**

" **Ryuko told me what Teruteru said earlier, and frankly I'm not all that surprised he's the first one out. A girl's gotta have some form of certainty that there isn't a pervert around."**

#

"Teruteru," Chris finally said, causing a small gulp from the Highschool Cook. "Can't say I'm all that surprised, even I have some restraint when it comes to the ladies, not cool dude."

"Well at least he has ONE could quality about him," Applejack commented sarcastically.

"Now it's time for you so say goodbye," Chris continued. "Normally I would either stuff you into a cannon or a giant toilet, but given that the Dramasphere doesn't have the right amount of distance for such a thing, allow me to introduce you the Pit of Shame!"

With one more click of his fingers, Chris's hologram suddenly turned the yellow light on Teruteru's stump into a horrifying red and the ground beneath it suddenly began to disappear into what looked like pixels. Gasping in terror, Teruteru gripped the stump in terror, hoping he wouldn't fall.

"Below your stump is a sheer drop of an unknown distance, one which will lead you to the outside world," Chris explained. "For all those who are eliminated from the game, this that be your way out. Any last words?"

At first Teruteru couldn't say anything, but then mustering up what little courage he had left, he spoke.

"My friends," he said. "Give them all hell!"

And just like that, with another click of Chris's holographic fingers and a girly scream, Teruteru's stump dropped and he disappeared into darkness, leaving many shocked faces behind as the stump, ground and all fully reappeared a few seconds later.

"Savage Sabers," Chris finally said, gaining everyone's attention. "Enjoy your evening, you are all safe… for now. Until the next time campers!"

Within moments, Chris's hologram once again disappeared, leaving only a blue flame and many nervous faces from the Sabers.

#

 **CONFESSIONAL: EDUARDO**

" **Yeah, the place still pretty much blows, but hey, it might actually turn out to get a little fun down the road. Might as well try to win while I can."**

#

Back in the studio, the real Chris Mclean lounged back into his armchair with a smug look etched across his face.

"One down, 23 to go," he chuckled. "Who will be the next one to go? Who will drive the others crazy first? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. MASHUP!"

#

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so the first contestant goes and the first challenge goes to the Dragons. Also, here's a recap of the points earned by each competitor in the said challenge.**

 **SAVAGE SABERS:**

 **Ryuko – 10**

 **Weregarurumon – 5**

 **Alexis -10**

 **Tohru - 0**

 **Millianna – 0**

 **Applejack -10**

 **Teruteru – 5**

 **Kneesocks – 10**

 **Scanty – 0**

 **Bebop – 0**

 **Flynt - 10**

 **Tom (Star-player) - 5**

 **DARING DRAGONS:**

 **Bolin – 5**

 **Eduardo - 10**

 **Cynder – 10**

 **Brook – 0**

 **Puss – 0**

 **Sonata – 5**

 **Franky – 10**

 **Rahzar – 5**

 **Emerald – 5**

 **Aoi – 10**

 **Cana - 5**

 **Charlotte (Star-player) - 10**

 **Well, see you soon guys, again, please feel free to comment and give out ideas and suggestions for new challenges, cause remember I think that your input is absolutely guaranteed to make this fic better.**

 **See you next time :D**


End file.
